The Fourth Friend
by weasleygirl31
Summary: About Hermione's twin, Hazel. she has liked Fred since her first year. The fourth in the Potter gang. But, the third in the Fred/George. My first fanfic! LAST CHAPTER UP! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: this is my first fanfic. I have had this idea for a long time and finally got started on this! Please read and review oh and disclaimer; I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. So enough of me here's the story.

Hazel Granger

You have probably heard of the story of Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the chosen one what ever you want call him. Probably even the story of his best friend, Ron Weasley. I bet you have even heard the story of miss. Hermione Granger. But this is the story of their fourth friend, Hermione's twin. The reason Harry lived through the third task in his fourth year. This is the hidden story in Harry Potter's life. This is my story, the story of Hazel Jessica Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: did you like the 1st chapter? Promise it will be more interesting than that. I have to set the story. Please review than I will know how to make it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places.

"Huns, you have some mail." My mum called to my sister and me. I loved getting mail!

"What is it?" my twin and I said at the same time as we arrived at my mum.

"Not sure." Mum said simply.

"You can open it." Hermione told me.

"k." I said we were still standing in our snug doorway where we got our mail. The walls were painted a soft, not girly, pink.

I turned the budging envelope over, and saw a crest with a lion, snake, badger and eagle. I tore it open. I found two smaller envelopes one with my name the other, Hermiones. I handed her hers.

I than ripped mine open and read the letter:

Hazel Jessica Granger,

I am proud to inform you have been expected to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and by the look on Hermione's face, she to was in utter shock

" Hazel did did yours say something about…" Hermione started.

She was too nervous but I spoke up and said " Wizardry?" I asked but noticed my voice sounded shaky too.

We both just stared at each other with blank looks. But than we heard a knock that mad us jump before realizing it was the door.

Mum came zooming in and opened the door. I expected to see a man in a bright colored suit, trying to sell us some hair growth product, or insurance. But, instead I saw something that blew my brain away. A man with a long silvery beard AND a long blue robe.

Within the next hour I learned Hermione and I were both witches and would be attending Hogwarts- a school of magic- on September First. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore- sorry professor Dubledore. He is the headmaster of the school.

This has been a weird day to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hey readers! I hope you like this chapter- it introduces some familiar characters! Please please please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places

"Let's find a seat, Haz." Hermione told me.

"Sure, I thought that was obvious, Mione!" I mocked my sister as we walked down a cramped hallway on the Hogwarts Express. There were small compartments on both sides; most already jammed pack with students.

And than as I walked down the hall someone bumped into me, and of course I fell.

" Ow!" I yelled at the git who mad me fall.

I looked up to find two- well one- faces looking at me. They were the only other identical twins I Had ever scene in my life. They both had flaming red hair about a million- scratch that a billion freckles, and brilliant blue eyes. The one on the left was really cute. Wait- why is he but not the other one? Man I am weird.

"Sorry! I'm Fred Weasley by the way and, this is my brother, George." The one on the left said and they both started waving like little five year olds. Most people would find this foolish but I thought it was cute.

" I'm Hazel Granger. This is my sister, Hermione." I said my voice shaky, like it always is around cute boys. Uhhhhh!

" Fred, George come on!" a voice called from a near by compartment.

"One sec lee!" George called

" Would you two like to sit with us?" Fred asked smoothly.

I started to say of course but Hermione interrupted saying no.

"Sorry guys. See you around." I said sadly.

They left to their seat, with their friend, lee, right?

'Kill joy." I told Hermione.

"Something tells me they are trouble! Lets find someone in _our_ grade." Hermione said simply.

After ten minutes we found two boys our age who let us sit with them. One had hair just like Fred's. He could be a brother with him. I couldn't help it I asked him "Are are you related to Fred and George?" Shoot that came out of my mouth.

" uhhh yeah. But first I am Ron Weasley. Fred and George are my brothers along with Percy, Charlie, Bill and my sister Ginny. How do you Know Fred and George?" Ron finished.

" Bumped, literally, into them earlier." I said laughing silently at my joke.

The second boy looked nothing like Ron. He's head was filled with messy black hair. He looked very skinny and fairly pail. No freckles. As he turned his head toward me I noticed his face- but I didn't know him. He had round glasses and a lighting scar right in the middle of his forehead.

"Holy cricket! Your Harry Potter!" I couldn't help it. I had read about him. Hermione had decided we _must_ read about the wizarding world. What "fun" that was.

Ron and Hermione's faces were filled with shock.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hazel Granger." I piped in.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said even though we all knew that. He was kinda funny.

Later as we pulled up to the school, I was expecting to see a small dinky square building like my other school, so when I saw a castle as big as Hermione and my town I was quit surprised!

I followed Harry, who was following Ron, Following older students and Hermione walking so close behind me I could feel her breathing down my neck.

I had a feeling this would be an interesting year, at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Author Note: Hi! Please please please review!!!! Even if its bad review so I can make it better!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: hiya! Don't know why I started this Note. Oh well. Siriusly (yes I spelt that like Sirius Black) review, I don't have any yet

Disclaimer: I own no Harry potter characters or places!

Amazingly over the yells and talking of students I heard a voice calling" Firs years this way!" over and over again, so I followed the voice.

When I got there I found a man three times my height (but yes I am short) and four times as wide. If I heard about him in would have freaked out, but his face was kind and sweet, I could tell he was not the mean type.

Many eyes followed me around- well Harry. People could not stop staring! Gosh what's wrong with people!

*" Hi all firs years! My names Mr. Hagrid- well just call me Hagrid! We will be taking the boats up to the casle!" Hagrid was screaming over the noise.

Great- boats. Every single time I have stepped foot in a boat I fell off. Usually pushed by some annoying prat, but sometimes falling. Plus, people might not like Muggel- born's (I learned this from Ron. I also learned muggels are unmagical people. He is a pureblood- someone's who's parents are all wizard- and there's half bloods- one each. Ron's a pureblood but he doesn't care, unlike some people who think they are so great because they are pureblood.)

I stepped into the boat and- I didn't fall- YES! I finally could get into a- "AHHHH!" I fell. Great.

"Ahh! Hazel!" Hermione's hand reached into the icy water to help me back into the boat.

I was safely back in when I noticed Fred, George, and one other boy, probably Lee, faces red, bent down laughing- at me. Now they will think I am a clumsy git. Shoot.

I stayed in the boat the rest of the ride- I just shook a lot. When we got back Hagrid called a prefect (someone who helps there head of house.) to dry me off and with one swish of his wand I was as dry as ever.

As we walked into the great hall I was starting to shake again. We would be sorted into four houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherine. Some people knew what house they wanted to be in I had no idea.

Ea even after the weird old hat sang a song about them. But then people were staring to be called up to be sorted.

I didn't pay attention until they called "Granger, Hemione!" I was scared. What if we weren't in the same hose?

After about 3 minuets the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" everyone at the farthest right table cheered for 'Mione.

I knew what was coming. "Granger, Hazel!" I ran up to the stool and put the old hat on my head and it slipped right over my eyes.

I waited and then the hat talked into my ear "hmmm…. Very smart, but oh so loyal to and ahhh very brave I see. You would be great in Ravenclaw or Hefflepuff, but that bravery is sticking out too. How about you go with your sister in.." and than he yelled to the whole school " GRYFFINDOR!"

Yes I was with Hermione. As I walked to the cheering table I noticed Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and many other happy faces. After everyone was sorted Professor Dumbeldor mad a few announcements and than with a flick of his wand mounds and mounds of food came onto the tables. It all made my mouth water.

After the feast the prefects showed us to Gryffindor common room. I was very surprised to see a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

Percy, on of Ron's brothers shouted some word to the painting. I thought he was crazy but han the painting MOVED! Than it swung open revealing a room, as my snug little house. It had red drapes everywhere and hue windows on the wall. In the middle there was many chairs, couches and tables. Plus there was a nice fireplace in the wall.

Up the stairs were our dorms. I shared with Hermione, and girls named Lavender, Pavarti, and Ally. They all seemed very nice. We only talked a little than climed into bed and I was asleep before I could even think how lucky I was to be here.

*Hagrid's talking is a little off I know.

Author note: Okay now I say this to much but please review if you're reading this! I would like to know if you're reading it and if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Hi all readers!!! I have an idea where to take this story but if YOU have any ideas please hit the review button and tell me your ideas, criticism, or things you liked! Thanks a lot!!!

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters or places

Dear diary,

Through my first year, a lot happened. I learned a LOT about wizards. Plus, I now have FIVE best friends more than I had ever had! Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George Lee's a good friend too, but not best friend by any means. Hermione fought a lot with Ron this year, but now they are pretty close. 'Mione, Ron, Harry and I all saved the sorcerer's stone! We went through a bunch of traps. It was really scary! Snape was trying to steal it- As Harry and Ron think. They think he is with You-Know-Who. But I think he is on our side, but I don't plan to tell them this. He was being awful sneaky maybe he is with You-know-Who I dom't know. Well I'm starting my second year at Hogwarts in a week! I am soooooo exited! Maybe Hermione will let me sit with Fred and George now that I am a friend with them. She isn't that close with them so probably not! I have this HUGE crush on Fred. My heart beats fast and I trip a lot whenever he is around! Only Hermione knows though, I didn't have the guts to tell Ron or Harry. Harry would tell Ron and Ron would tell Fred. No thank-you! Dad's calling for dinner. Bye.

Hazel

One short week later I was strolling along the Hogwarts Express for the second time.

"Moine, I am gonna sit with Fred." I said "and George" I added a bit late.

"Like a said a year ago we should stay away from them! They are nothing but trouble! Sit with Ron, Harry and me!" Hermione said stubbornly.

But than I heard a familiar voice call "Haz, wanna sit with us or our you gonna turn us down twice?" Fred called.

" Ha ha. Fred of course I'll sit with you guys!" I replied.

"Fine. But I am sitting with Ron and Harry!" And 'Mione was gone.

\ I walked into the compartment to find Fred, George and Lee. The one thing Hermione did not know about me- I was part of their pranks.

"So." Lee started.

"What?" Fred, George and I all said at the same time.

"You prats! That's our code for lets think of a good prank!" Lee said.

"Oh ya! And Snape's grumpy pants!" Just because I think he is on our side I can't deny he is a grumpy old git.

"Yup!" Fred said between laughs.

"Let's think of a way to prank Grumpy Pants into using shampoo for once!" I suggested.

"Ha! Haz, That's perfect!" Fred always agreed with my pranks even if they were horrible ideas, or one of my dream pranks that's not possible even for a wizard.

"But…. What would that do to him?" George asked.

"Make him look like a normal human being." Fred said dead seriously but than we all burst out laughing

"Yeah! Let's do it!" I said.

"Ya know I think that would be pretty funny." Lee agreed.

"Why not? Sure I'm in." George said.

"Great! We'll start tonight." I said grinning ear to ear.

The rest of the ride we discussed how we would slip Snape the shampoo, and we thought we should use a scented one- maybe lavender. We talked about the upcoming Quiddetch season too. They thought I might get on the team- I hope so too!

As we pulled up to Hogwarts I asked them how we got to the school in second year.

"You take carriages. They are magically pulled by nothing!" All three of them started ooing to creep me out but I was used to magic stuff now.

"Oh I'm sooo scared!" I said, sarcastically.

We stepped out of the compartment and I told them I would see them at the feast.

"Hermione, Ron, Harry!" I called to my friends.

"Hey! Do you not like us any more?" Ron said.

" No, I still like you guys! I was sitting with Fred, George, and Lee." I said, punching Ron lightly.

"Ow! Violence is not the answer, Haz!" Ron said.

"Ya, aren't you always saying that?" Harry chimed in.

"Ya ya ya. Come on lets go to the school." I said changing the subject.

We found our way to the carriages and hopped in one. Fred wasn't lying they did pull themselves.

As we sat down Harry spotted a spider making sure to point it out to Ron and me, both of us screaming our lungs out, as Harry and even Hermione, laughed uncontrollably at our arachnophobia.

"Guys that's not nice!" I said, my voice pretty squeaky.

"Well it's really funny! That's the smallest spider I have ever seen!" Hermione said, laughing again.

The carriage stopped and we all got out and starting walking toward the castle. We got there and made our way to the great hall.

I sat in between Ron and Hermione and across from Fred, George and Harry.

After about twenty minuets the sorting started. Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister was sorted into Gryffindor almost the second the hat touched her head. I was looking forward to getting to know her.

After all the first years were sorted, and settled in at their table, Dumbledore came to his podium and made his regular announcements which Hermione alone listened to.

Than the food appeared and all the older students stuffed their faces, while the first years timidly took a few bits of food. I was so happy at the feast. Usually I didn't get to be with _all_ my friends. Fred and George or Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was very nice to be with them without the Weasley brothers fighting, they all loved food so much they didn't bother to argue about anything.

Back in the common room that night Fred made George, lee himself and me stay after everyone went to their room.

"Ok Lee, you wait outside the common room to keep watch." Fred commanded.

I have always wanted to tell Fred I like him alone in the castle during a prank, all sappy like in movies and plays. I imagined us alone at night in the hall, me stopping him and telling him how much I like him. Than he would tell me he loved me too! Our heads would turn toward each other and-

"HAZEL!" I heard Fred yell as I snapped out of my daydream.

"What?" I said innocently.

"That was the fifth time I said your name! Now. George is going to watch outside Snape's room after Lee makes the distraction."

"Wait I thought Lee was standing guard outside the common room?" I said, man I spaced out.

"We changed our minds! Now Lee will make a distraction, than us two will sneak in and put the shampoo in and you'll put a spell on it so he uses it. George will stand guard outside the room. Got it?" Fred said kind of annoyed.

"Yeah. When our we doing this?" I asked.

" Now." All three of them said mysteriously.

We sneaked out and toward Snape's room. Fred, George, and I hid behind a dirty statue. Lee made a really weird screech of some sort and as we heard footsteps he ran for his life.

Snape came out swiftly in his regular cloths- wow no pjs?

Fred and I crept into his room to find a room very similar to the dorms. A large circular room. But his was draped with the silver and green of Slytherine. Also there was a door. Fred led me toward it and we found a cramped bathroom. In the shower we were shocked to find shampoo.

" The crazy git uses shampoo?" Fred asked stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, but not regular shampoo. I don't think it actually _does_ anything." I said reading the bottle.

Well put the extra frizzy, lavender shampoo in!" Fred said excitedly.

I switched the shampoo as Fred and I zoomed out of the room and out in the hall. We saw George and we all sneaked back to the Gryffindor common room.

When we got back in we found Lee, who just made it past Snape.

Lee told us what happened. He ran the whole way to Gryffindor common room but forgot the password and just managed to hide before Snape got there. And he remembered right as he started to walk away to get us.

After the story I hiked up the stairs to my dorm.I climbed into bed and felt the warmth of the blankets fill me up. I knew I wouldn't want to leave this feeling, and my dreams about that wonderful, mysterious, prankster, Fred Weasley in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Hey readers! Okay if you are reading this I would greatly appreciate if you review this story no reviews have been summated. I am very sad about this. Okay I'll stop know here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: In do not own any Harry Potter places or characters.

"HAZEL WAKE UP!" A blurred person yelled in my face.

I noticed it was Hermione. " 'Mione…. It's to early!" I said turning around toward my pillow.

"Hazel we have class's in an hour and a half and we have to eat breakfast!" She said really annoyed.

"Fine…" I said really getting up mostly just to see Fred ……… and Snape's hair later.

I got dressed and noticed Pavarti, and Lavender were already up, still in pajamas already gossiping in frantic whispers. Ally was asleep still. I can't believe she slept through Hermione's yells. I thought I should wake Ally up so she wasn't late.

I shook her hard and said "Allllllly wake uuuuuup."

"Who is it?" she said stupidly.

"Seamus!" I said teasing my friend about her crush- sorry obsession with Seamus Finnigan.

" Hazel, I hate you!" Ally said, jokingly.

"Well sleepy head maybe I should go tell Seamus that!" I said mockingly.

" Really?" Ally said now out of bed and chasing me around the room.

"Okay guys calm down! Al, she's just joking. Haz, no one makes fun of you for liking Fred." Hermione said.

" Yeah!" Ally said now both of us out of breath.

" Yeah you guys do!" I yelled.

"When?" Hermione and Ally said at the same time

"Yesterday! You guy's were-" I started.

" Oh yeah, we do make fun of you!" Ally said.

Now I was chasing her and we were both breathing really hardly still throwing out insults, jokingly, about each other's crushes.

"Lets go down to breakfast please!" 'Mione said annoyed but still laughing.

We all agreed and started heading down ten minuets after doing our hair and getting dressed. In the common room I saw Fred. Well, him, Gerorge and Lee and Ally elbowed me signaling Fred was there. But by then I was already calling " Fred, George, Lee! You goin' down to breakfast soon? Want to come with us?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure." George answered.

We all walked down talking about what classes we would have.

"Hey who's the new Defense teacher?" I asked, curiously.

"No clue! I forgot! Wow that will be the fourth for us!" Fred gestured to George, Lee and himself.

"Well we definitely need a new one after Quirrel well melted." Harry said as we all laughed.

As we walked into the Great Hall, some heads, mostly first years, turned toward us- well Harry. But, we were used to it now.

I sat down, Hermione on my left, Ron on my right, Hary next to him, and Fred, George and Lee across from us. We all started eating, only the Weasley boys eating very much.

"Here our your schedule's everyone." McGonagall came around to each of us with our new schedule. Almost all of a sudden Ron started groaning about something, but I didn't bother to ask what it was.

Ten minutes or so later out of nowhere Fred started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked clueless.

Fred just pointed and as I looked over my shoulder I saw Snape. But his hair was puffier than Hermione's(Who's was more puffy than mine- and no I am not in denial)!

Plus, he left a nice scent of lavender behind him! Now all the Gryffindor's, Hefflepuff's and Ravenclaws were bursting with laughter while The Slytherine's glared at everyone.

After a while we had to say goodbye to the pranksters and go to class-what "fun."

The day was good- exept potions. Snape gave almost the same speech he gave last year, but with a twist because people were laughing at his hair.

"Yes, my hair must be very amusing. I'm sure Miss. Granger, Hazel could be one of the reasons it s like this?" He said at me.

" What do you mean, sir? When Have I ever been disrespectful to anyone? Especially to such a great teacher?" I said putting on my best innocent look.

Snape craked a small evil grin. " Yes, I suppose. But, I will catch you in the act, Miss. Granger, Hazel." This I found creepy, it's like he could fly into my mind- he read me like Hermione reads a book, and that is scary.

That night I was talking with Fred and George, our other friends had already climbed up the long staircase to bed.

"Haz, you trying out for the Quiddetch team?" Fred asked.

" I think so. Will you guys help me practice?" I asked.

"Sure! Anything for you, Haz!" George said.

" Thanks sooooo much guys. Oh! By the way, I would like to be a chaser." I added.

"Great!" They said at the same time.

We decided we would start practicing tomorrow. After that I said goodnight and climbed the stars to my bed. I lay down thinking this would be a great year and maybe with the help of Fred and George I would make the Quidditch team.

Author note: Just so you know Hazel really isn't in denial her hair is less puffy than Hermione's. But people do mix them up. Oh the reason Harry and Ron don't take the car to Hogwarts is I completely forgot about that (sad, right?) until I had almost the whole last chapter done. Sorry. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: Okay I'm serious review. Thanks to the one person who has- you know who you are and please all of you reading this review.

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters or places.

"Welcome to Quiddetch Try-outs. I'm Oliver Wood; I'm the Gryffindor captin this year. I'm the keeper. First we'll run some drills. Everything you do will determine if you get on the team. Let's start!" Oliver wood told the large group of people.

We did some drills for each position; I was best at chaser worst at seeker. After that Oliver put people together playing different positions according to how you did in the warm-ups.

"Fred I don't think I can do this!" I told Fred in a squeaky voice as we waited for the next group to be called.

"Yes you can. You're a brilliant chaser, Haz!" Fred said sincerely.

"Thanks. You're a great beater too." I said taking a deep breath.

"I know!" He said.

" Oh, Shut up modest!" I said sarcastically.

The group came down and Oliver called the next group " Chasers: Granger, Spinnet, and Bell. Beaters: Weasley and Weasley. Seeker: Ummmm…Potter" Oliver told us. Not until then did I notice my friend, Harry. I forgot he played last year.

"You'll do fantastic!" Fred told me with a pat on my back while we flew up into the air. Now I was feeling very guilty for not seeing my best friend.

But when I got into the sir the guilt swooped away. I loved flying, the wind blowing my long hair across my face and all over the cool air, seeing the castle so high up, it was the greatest feeling I have ever felt!

We played around and I had a good time and played well; maybe I will get on the team.

After everyone played Wood said, " Thank you everyone. You all were good. I'll post who's on the team as soon as I can on the bulletin board in the common room. You may go."

"Hazel, You were brilliant!" George said we walked to the common room.

" Thanks! You too!" I exclaimed.

"We know!" Fred and George said.

" Gee today you guys are so modest!" I said even more sarcastic then before.

On out hike back to Gryffindor common room we bumped into the new Defense teacher, Professor Gildroy Lockheart. He was amazing. He was the one wizard I wanted to read about when Hermione made me do research before Hogwarts.

I was expecting a hello like he always is saying like he's at a fan meet and greet thing, but no greeting- oh well.

" Man do all girls have a thing for Lockheart?" Fred asked, I must have made a face that I wanted to talk to him.

I wanted to say most, but I fancy you, but I knew I couldn't so I said " Kind of. He has done amazing things. You should read his books."

" I'll pass." They said at the same time.

I wanted to say something but figured best to just leave it at that.

We were at the common room now and we all shouted the password and climbed into the room.

" Fred, George come here!" Lee called, why was he not calling me? Rude.

I plopped down on the couch and felt the crackling fire's warmth fill me up. I picked up a near by book and slapped it open and started reading vigorously. As I read, I heard muffled whispers Lee protesting something, George encouraging him and Fred staying still.

"Guys, I am goin' to bed." I said and headed toward the stairs.

When I was in my room, I found all my dorm mates asleep. I slipped into my comfy pajamas (shorts and a weird sister t-shirt I got from George last Christmas) and hopped into bed. I pulled the warm blankets up to my chin, with arms out like always.

Why did Lee not want to talk to me? Is he mad at me? What did I do? Boys can be stupid sometimes.

After a while thinking about why Lee didn't call me over, I drifted to sleep.

I was in the common room and Fred and Lee were walking toward me. Fred was going to ask me out, finally! But he walked away and Lee was coming toward me. But, but I don't like Lee like that! Do I?

"Hazel, wake up!"

"What?"

" Haz, I am NOT going to wake you up every day!" Hermione nagged.

" Yeah, no problem." I said just noticing I was not in my strange dream anymore.

I got out of bed still in shock about my dream. Lee and I were just friends. We saw each other as that. Right?

" Wow not talking! Are you okay, Haz?" Ally asked.

" Ha ha. I just had a really… confusing dream." I said thinking hard of a way to describe it without telling them it.

" What was it?" Ally asked curiously, I could tell Hermione wanted to know too but she knew I would tell her later.

"Nothing." I didn't want to tell her. I don't know why. I trust Ally; maybe it was because Lavender and Pavarti were right there.

"It's not nothing! I can tell from your face!" Ally said, annoyed.

By that time I was dressed and ready to go downstairs. " See you guys at breakfast." And I was gone.

I went down the stairs and in the common room I heard feet approach me.

" Haz!" Lee called to me.

" I can't talk." I said simply.

"This won't take long." He protests.

"Look I just… I'm confused right now and I just can't talk. Sorry." I tried but he kept going.

"What's this about? Are you mad at me?" He was really curious now.

" Well, it's not only this but… why did you not call me over to talk yesterday?"

There was a blank stare on his face. "What? That's why you're mad? I just needed to talk about… guy stuff." He said simply.

"Okay. Sorry about the trouble." I said, still wondering what specifically he was talking about with the twins.

Without another word I walked away from him toward the great hall. When I got there a found I was in the first twenty people there. Malfoy, and some of his friends, Cho Chang, a blonde Ravenclaw I didn't know, Hannah Abbott and a few other Hefflepuffs I didn't know. There was only Percy, Ginny and three Gryffindors I didn't know. I sat next to Ginny.

"Hi, Hazel. How are you?" Ginny asked politely, like always.

" Okay. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Pretty good. I really like lessons so far; my favorite is charms." She said.

" Me too! That and transfiguration."

I picked up some toast and chomped away at it.

After about ten minutes of chatting with Ginny Weasley, Fred, George and Lee came in followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They all took a seat near us. The boys had already started throwing food into their mouth wail the girls just took some toast or eggs.

After an hour 'Mione said "Come on guys, we have to get to class."

We all groaned and followed her out of the Great Hall.

We all grabbed our books and headed for potions.

" Why did Snape accuse you of making his hair like that?" Hermione asked, her eyes filed with curiosity.

I didn't want to lie to her, but I had to. " No idea. Probably 'cause I'm friends with Harry." I said, which was true.

\ We walked in and took our usually seats. Third row. Harry, Ron, Me, Hermione.

Snape entered the room, slammed the door and with a swish of his cloak he had started drowning out the lesson.

A whole hour of torture later He dismissed us. We all walked out looking dead with boredom. We took notes on weird little known potion ingredients the WHOLE time- pure torture.

" What was the point of that?" Ron asked.

" To kill us?" I suggested.

" Weren't you listening? It's about…" Hermione started.

" Hermione, as much as we like you, we don't care at all." Harry chimed in.

We all laughed, as Hermione looked upset, but then joined us laughing. We all went to the rest of our classes, the most interesting thing, daydreaming. Sad, right?

That night Fred, George Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were all sitting in the common room, talking.

\ " Guys, lets play truth or dare!" George shouted out. His twin gave a nod.

"I didn't know boys played that." I said.

"Ya they do!" Harry exclaimed.

We all agreed to play and George started.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently.

" Good. I dare you to… Go ask McGonagall what size underwear she wears!" George said excitedly.

Fred made no expression, but stood up and left the common room. We all just stared at each other for ten minuets until Fred came back in, out of breath and a look filled with excitement on his face.

"2xl." He said.

" You got it?" George asked.

Fred nodded as we all started laughing; all curios how he did it and is out of breathe but found it best not to ask.

"Okay, my turn." Fred started. " Hermione, truth or dare."

"Truth." 'Mione said, timidly.

" What's your biggest fear? And it has to be something no one knows, well fine Haz can know." Fred said creepily.

" Okay… My biggest fear is… Being a disappointment to my parents." She said still timidly.

Everyone just stared, no laughs, or anything. But, I was shocked this is so sincere.

"Okay then. Harry, truth or dare?" She continued.

" Dare." He said a little regretful after he said it.

" I dare you to finish you potion essay after this game." 'Mione told the group.

" Shoot." Harry said. " Hazel, truth or dare."

This was always a hard question for me. But I was feeling laid back tonight so I said " Truth."

" Who do you like? And not just your friend, like, who are you in love with?" He said mysteriously creepier than he usually is.

This had an easy answer, Fred Weasley. I'm in love with Fred. But here's the thing, he is five feet away, listening with open ears. Even if he weren't George or Ron would tell him. And Harry would tell Ron. I hated lying but I had to. " No one." I said plainly.

" Hey! You know the rules, you can't refuse to answer, or say no one." Ron said.

Okay well I kinda like Cedric Diggory, he is cute, but I'm not in love with him at all. I just think he's cute. But, I had the best distraction; Oliver was putting the team up.

"Guys, look!" I yelled and started plowing toward the board.

I got there to find a sign that said:

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDETCH TEAM

Seeker: Harry Potter

Beaters: Fred Weasley and George Weasley

Chasers: Alicia Spinnett, Katie Bell, and Hazel Granger

Keeper: Oliver Wood

Thank you all who tried out, you were all good but only this amount could be the team. The first practice will be tomorrow right after the last lesson.

Oliver Wood

" YES!!!!!!!" In screamed at the top of my lungs.

After all my friends saw it they we were all yelling shouts of congratulations.

I thought I should go to bed so I snuck upstairs. I got there to find Ally sitting on her bed reading.

" Hey, Al." I noticed she looked kind of sad. " Are you okay?"

" Not really." She must have read my face and said, " I asked Seamus who he liked and… he likes Ginny." She said as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

I went to sit on her bed, and put an arm around her. " It's okay. You'll find someone better. Or, you can show him how great you are." I said, but her eyed were now spilling out tears.

After about twenty minuets, she fell asleep. Minuets later Hermione came in.

I pulled my pajama's on and climbed into my soft bed. After only about ten minuets I drifted into dreams of playing Quiddetch.

Author note: I tried to make this chapter longer. And I'm on my knees review! Please please please please!


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: So I really need advice what to do with the story. Like do you want me to do her whole year or do what I did with first year? I have an idea but I want YOUR ideas! Thanks. Oh and thanks to Roxy43 you are the only one who has reviewed, and you rock for giving me a review!

Disclaimer: I own NO Harry potter places or people.

"Congratulations to all of you! You have made Gryffindor Quiddetch team." Oliver said to the team. " We are going to run some drills. We'll start with chaser, because, not to embarrass her, but we only have one change in our team and she happens to be a chaser."

I felt my face turn red. Fred must have noticed because he said, "It makes no difference- she is just as good."

I smiled, and whispered, "Thanks." as we all kicked off the ground into the air.

I found out I was just as good almost as the other two chasers and a better chaser then the rest of the team. We played for an hour, and then we gave our size robes and started to head out for dinner.

"Hey look at our star player!" I heard George's voice call as two bodies came from the back and plummeted me into a hug.

I loved the twin's hugs. They weren't creepy or weird. They were sweet and friendly.

"Okay guys, I love the hug but I need to breathe now." I said as they groaned, playfully.

We walked down to the Great Hall talking about the Quiddetch season.

We walked into dinner, all the food was out and Ron was already shoveling food into his mouth. I sat across from Hermione, Harry plopped down next to Ron, and the twins on either side of me.

" How was practice?" Ron asked between bits of food.

"Goo-" I started

"This girl" Fred said, pointing to me, " is amazing! The best chaser I have seen, that's not professional, ya know."

My face flushed red. "Well, I'm not that good."

" Stop being modest! You're FANTASTIC. We are gonna win with you." George told me.

"Come on it takes a whole team. And we have a great team, _that's_ why we're gonna win." I said positively.

Everyone nodded and started piling food on their plates with mouth-watering food from carrots to bread to chicken. Plus, after dinner dessert filled the long tables. Everything from ice cream to pie to some French dessert I had no idea what was called, or what it was, all I knew was it is delicious!

Later we all hiked up to the common room. We got there and everyone headed upstairs, but Lee called me back. I gestured for them to leave. This left only Lee, a few older students studying and me in the common room.

" Ya?" I asked

" Do- you know I like you, right?"

"Well, ya I mean we are great friends." I said, curious now.

" But, I I want to to be more then that." He said with a nervous fidget.

"What? Well Lee, I I'm flattered but, but I don't know just let me think it over…okay?" I said, shocked.

"Ya, sure." He said as quite as I had ever heard something leave his lips.

I stood there for a whole minuet. Lee, liked me? And like _that_? But, Why?

I finally climbed up the long staircase to my dorm after I was getting weird stairs.

"Hey. What was that about?" Hermione asked.

Because Lavender and Pavarti weren't there, I thought I would tell Ally and Hermione what happened.

" Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell ANYONE even your diary." They nodded so I said, " Lee asked me out."

"WHAT?" Ally scream asked.

"Ya. I told him I had to think about it."

"Well your way to young to date! No, of course not!" Hermione busted out.

"Okay." I paused for a few seconds then turned around " Ally, what should I do?"

Hermione made an- I'm annoyed sound and plopped down on her bed.

" Well, do you like him?" She asked, mysteriously.

" Well, now that I think about it… he is kinda cute. And he is really sweet. I guess I kind of do. But, I like Fred more." I said, helplessly.

"Well, Fred seems to just like you like a friend, right? But Lee seems to really like you like you. And you said yourself you do like him. So maybe you should try it." Ally told me.

"Ya. Ya, I think I will!" Finally, my chose was clear.

"Great! Now I need to find a boy." Ally and I laughed.

Hermione simply said, " You don't need to date!" But we ignored that.

I pulled my pajamas on and hopped into bed.

What feeled like only minuets later I was being shaken awake and I heard a familiar voice yell, "Hazel get UP!"

"What do you want, Katie?" I asked Katie Bell.

"Quiddetch practice." She said simply.

"Why at six in the morning?" I asked, sleepily

"Oliver says it helps, I don't know, but I trust him. We have been friends for ever." She said. I got a hit she liked him, but didn't want to ruin her friendship, kind of like me with Fred.

I got out of my warm, cozy bed into the sharp autumn air. I got dressed and headed for the Quiddetch pitch with Katie.

"Haz, wait up!" Harry called in the hall.

"Hey. Whats up?" I asked.

" About to fall over out of tiredness. You?"

"Same. But I love Quiddetch so it's worth it." I said, truthfully.

" Ya that's true." Katie chimed in.

When we got to the pitch we were last to arrive.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, couldn't get out of bed." I said.

"Okay. Now here are the robes. I'll hand them put and we'll go into the locker room and try them on. We are practicing in them today." He said.

We all headed for the locker room. I noticed there were one room with a black board and a few benches. On each side there was a door. One read: Girls the other: Boys. I followed Katie and Alicia into the Girls. Inside there was a smaller room, with only two benches and about ten lockers. We all pulled on our robes, mine fit perfectly.

We headed out into the main room and all the boys were just coming out. Down the row on the bench it went: Alicia, Katie, me, Fred, George, Harry. Wood was standing and the only one who seemed completely awake.

"Okay. Our first game is a week from Saturday. We have a good team this year. But, that doesn't excuse practice. The game is agents Slytherin. They are very good so-"

"Wood can you shut up, so we can practice?" George asked.

Oliver looked slightly embarrassed but said, "Sure."

We all headed out and played for almost two hours, but then we had to go down to breakfast.

We all changed and went to the great hall. I just remembered!

"Lee!" I called to him.

"Ya?" He said, looking hopeful.

"I would like to take you up on your offer, to go on a date." I said confidently.

I noticed Fred walk by, looking a little sad. He looked fine a minuet ago.

"Great! How 'bout tonight meet me at the lake at… five o'clock?" smiling like a five year old after receiving five dollars.

"Sure. See you then." I walked over to the table and sat next to Fred (on my left) and Hermione on my right.

"You look awful smiley." Ally said, as I noticed she wasn't with her usually group of friends but sat with us instead.

"What, I'm not aloud to smile when something good happens?" I asked with a face that said I said yes to Lee.

"Ah no way!" Ally squealed.

I just smiled and started eating. A short hour later, I was in Transfiguration.

McGonagall was talking about the origin of the spells we had been learning abut yesterday. I wasn't sure if anyone was listing, not counting Hermione.

I wonder what my date will be like with Lee. Wow I am actually _dating. _ My friend, (muggle) Maria would have_ freaked. _Will he be all romantic, like in stories or will he be the prankster, random, weird Lee I know? I won't know until tonight. At five.

" Class dismissed." McGonagall said, whipping me out of my daydream.

I followed Hermione through all our classes, some barely paying attention, others not at all. Finally it was quarter to five.

" 'Mione, will you help me get ready?" I asked, helplessly.

" No, you should not be dating." She said, quite rude, not even looking up from her book.

I just walked away and went over to Ally, talking with Alicia.

" Al, can you help me get ready?" I asked.

"For what?" Alicia but in.

"Her first date." Ally said before I could say anything. By seeing Alicia's curious face she added, " With Lee Jordan."

"Can I help, Hazel?"

" Sure, Alicia. Come on I need to be by the lake in 30 minuets." I said as we started marching up the stairs.

We got to my room and they started pulling my hair and twisting it. They were putting a few pins in and rubber bands.

"Wha la!" Ally said when they were finally done.

Alicia put a mirror to my face and I saw my hair.

Wow. It was in the perfect ponytail dead center in the back, my hair wavey and beautiful. I had a small braid on the left side of my face.

"It's amazing. Thank you!" I said, amazed my hair could look like that.

" That will be ten gallions." Ally started but after my confused face said, " Wow, you're gullible! It was my pleasure."

"Mine too." Alicia said.

They did a little make up. Not so much it-looked bad, but just enough to make me look prettier.

"Sorry to run but I need to go meet Lee." I said starting for the stairs.

I speeded by everyone in the common room and hopped down the stairs. When I finally was outside and near the lake, I saw Lee.

"Hey!" I called as I approached him.

" Hi." He whispered. I noticed he set out a little picnic.

We both sat down on a blanket he had set out.

" You look really pretty. I like your hair like that." He said, very nervously.

"Thanks. Alicia and Ally did it. But ya I really like it too. Maybe I'll do this more." I said.

We eat and talked for nearly two hours we loosened up and talked like we always do. But then I realized curfew was soon.

"Lee! We need to get back to the common room in the next 5 minuets!" I yelled.

We scrambled to the castle and up the stairs.

"Wait. I hear footsteps." Lee whispered.

We jumped behind an old statue. It looked familiar. Like I had been here before.

"Lee this is the statue by Snape's room!" Whispered.

We were both quite whale Snape walked swiftly into his room.

We ran. All the way back. When we reached the Fat Lady, Lee shouted the password and we jumped into the room.

We looked at each other. He was close to me. The closest a boy has been to me, without giving me a "friend" hug. He seemed like he was inching toward me. But I wasn't ready for this. Not at all.

" Well, Thanks. See you tomorrow." I said and turned swiftly around and up the stairs.

As I walked into the room I was thundered with questions. Ally was throwing questions at me.

"Ally, BREATH! Okay this is all I am telling you. He is really sweet, we talked a lot almost misted curfew and were caught by Snape, but we got away. And I had a really nice time." I said just noticing that I had had an amazing time.

"Did you… kiss?" She asked mysteriously.

I looked over and saw we were the only ones awake in our room.

" Well, he tried to but I didn't feel like I was ready for that." I said, truthfully.

"You are NO fun, Haz! But, I can see where you're coming from." She said.

"Yup." I said.  
I slipped my pajamas on they felt warm and friendly. I jumped onto my soft bed and heaved the scarlet blankets over me. And only after about five minuets I drifted into dreams about Lee. And that maybe just maybe, I was supost to be with Lee- not Fred.

Author note: okay I am on my knees REVIEW. I am not kidding I am begging. I really want to know your ideas and thoughts- if you don't review I won't know if you like it so if you don't like it I won't be able to change it. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: REVIEW please please please. Thanks to futuremsedwardcullen for reviewing! (But she is my bff… so she should and so should YOU) Sorry I haven't posted for a while; I've been really busy!

Disclaimer: I own NO Harry Potter people or places

Dear Diary,

Hogwarts is amazing! Going was the best thing I have ever done. I can't believe it. I have the best, best friends in the world! Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, Ally is a great friend too. Plus I have a _boyfriend_! Lee. He is soooooooo sweet. He asked me to be his girlfriend so romantically. It was yesterday (last day of school) he took me to the gardens and said a bunch of stuff like I really like you etc and then asked. Ally makes fun of me because we haven't kissed. He has kissed my cheek, does that count? Well, we are taking it slow. But, I am sad I won't see my friends for so long! Oh ya! We won the Quiddetch cup! We are pretty amazing! And I think either Harry or Hogwarts attracts danger- the chamber of secrets was opened and this huge basilisk paralyzed Hermione, I was crying my eyes out! And then Harry, Ron, Lockheart (who was a fake old prat) and I went into the Chamber because Ginny was taken in and Ron, Lockheart and I got stuck in the beginning and Harry went and faced You-Know-Who! He saved Ginny and everyone paralyzed was fine and everything was good I am hoping my dangerous adventures because of Harry are over, they probably are. I got to go.

Love, Hazel

A month or so later Hazel and Hermione were waiting in their living room for the sound of the Weasley's (they weren't sure how many) who were coming to get them to stay for a little at their house.

"Ahh! Where are they?" I asked hopelessly.

"Be patient. They said three and its three now." Hermione said, attempting to comfort me.

We sat there hoping to see flaming red hair and one black hair (Harry was going to the Weasley's too). After ten minuets I moved my head toward the small fireplace and was freaked out. It looked as if Mr. Weasley was coming out of it.

"Mr. Weasley?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hello, Hazel, Hermione." Mr. Weasley said now completely out of the fire and looking fine. Reading my face he said, "Have you never seen someone use floo powder?"

I shook my head but Hermione said "Haz, didn't you read the book on wizard transportation?"

"No, only you." Snapping out of my shock and back to normal.

"Well it's when you travel by fire." Mr. Weasley explained.

Mum walked in.

" Hello, I'm Aurther Weasley. I am here to bring the girls to their friends house."

"Oh yes, nice to meet you. I'm Emma Granger." Mum said.

"Well we should be on our way." Mr. Weasley said.

" I'll see you next summer!" Mum said squishing Hermione and me into a family hug (but without my dad who was at work). "I love you."

"Love you too." Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Do you girls know how to travel by floo powder?" Mr. Weasley asked.

We shook our heads signaling we didn't.

"Well it's simple. You step into the fire take some powder, yell where your going; so the Burrow. Then, you will spin around and end up at my house. Oh and make sure to tuck your elbows in." directed.

"I'll go first." Hermione said.

Mr. Weasley nodded as Hermione stepped into the fire. She grabbed some electric green powder from 's small hand.

"The Burrow!" Hermione screeched and almost instantly she spun out of site. I knew I had to go now. I stepped up unto our small brick fireplace (something mum had always yelled at me for doing when I was little). I snatched some powder from the red haired man in front of me.

"The Burrow!" I yelled.

I started spinning out of control and saw distant places zoom by, remembered to tuck my elbows in, as my arm hit something. And then BAM! I hit solid ground.

"Look who showed up!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked up and saw six flaming red haired people, (Mrs., Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny) one brown and bushy haired and almost my exact features (Hermione, of course) and One boy with messy black hair and round glasses (Harry).

"Hi everyone!" I said as I stood up.

"Have a good holiday?" Fred asked.

"Ya, except not seeing my friends! That stunk!" I screamed.

"Well good, I'd be a little sad if you didn't miss me!" Ron said, as everyone laughed.

"Ginny show Hermione and Hazel where they're staying, please." Mrs. Weasley said, as Mr. came into the room.

"You guys are staying with me." Ginny said, excitement in her voice.

We followed Ginny up the stairs only a few flights and went inside her room. It was nice. It was painted a soft blue. There was an average sized bed, with light pink blankets. There were two large windows looking out to the back of the house. There were two mattresses out on the already cramped floor.

"I love your room, Ginny." Hermione and I said together.

Ginny laughed and said, "Do you guys say everything together?"

"No!" We said simultaneous again.

We all laughed our way back down the stairs.

"Oh my Gosh! I almost forgot! How was your trip?" I asked as I got down stairs and saw a Daily Prophet.

"It was amazing." Fred and George said at the same time.

" Oh! it was very fun." Mrs. Weasley said, "How did you girls know about the trip?" The Weasley's had won a trip to Egypt. I had subscribed to The Daily Prophet, so Hermione and I could learn what was happing in the wizarding world. The Weasley's trip was front cover news.

"I read about it in the Daily Prophet." I said.

Percy started thundering down the stairs but completely lost his balance and fell down about 15 stairs.

Before anyone could go over to help Fred said, "We" pointing to George and himself, "tried to push Percy into a pyramid, but mum caught us."

Harry, Ron and me starting spinning with laughter but Hermione looked appalled that anyone would do that or laugh at it.

"Mione loosen up!" I said through laughs.

After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone over to help Percy, Fred said, "Ya know, Haz we never finished that game of truth or dare last year." His voice sent a chill down my spin.

"Okay. Lets play again then." I said confidently.

We all followed Fred into his and George's room to play, their room being bigger then Ron or Ginny's because it held two people.

"I believe I was asking Hazel who she likes." Harry said.

I wasn't nervous this time it was obvious. "Lee"

"Haz, that's no fun, we already know he is your boyfriend!" Ron complained.

"Well it's the truth. George, truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare." He said, predictably.

"Ummmm… Go tell Percy you love him." I said.

He looked as if this was the simplest task ever. He left the room. A minute later he came back.

"What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"Percy had this blank expression and mum killed me with a hug." George said plainly.

" Who's left? Only Ron? Ron truth or dare?" George said.

"Uhhhh…neither is safe with you." He said scared. "Truth?"

"Okay…if you had to date someone in this room, who would you date?" George asked as identical evil grins split across his and Fred's faces.

Ron was thinking hard. Of course I could tell he kinda had a thing for Hermione. But, he probably didn't want to say that to anyone especially his mischievous older brothers and Hermione herself.

"Ummm… Hermione." Ron whispered almost silently.

Fred and George were holding back laughter, Harry and I both just sat there smiling, we both had the idea of this already. But, Hermione was nothing of these. She was smiling, a little romantically and extremely happy.

Ginny came running in the room and said, "Dinner's ready."

We all followed her down into the kitchen. A big table was in the middle of the room. It just fit everyone. On my left was Fred right Hermione.

"I hope this is enough food for everyone!" Mrs. Weasey said, nervously

This worry wasn't necessary. There was a ton of mouth-watering food set on the table. We all eat and talked until we couldn't eat anymore.

"Look!"

An old clumsy owl was headed toward the window in the burrow. I recognized it as Errol, the Weasley's family owl. Errol came through the window, very clumsily and Mrs. Weasley was getting the letters in his small arms.

"Here is one for you…" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave each kid a letter.

But I was the only one who got two letters. The first had the Hogwarts crest with a lion, badger, eagle and snake. Inside was my letter from Hogwarts and my supply list.

The second I opened and found a letter inside that read:

Dear Hazel,

Hi. How has your summer been? I really miss you, your funny nature, your kind laugh, your brilliant brown eyes, and your positive attitude. My summer has been pretty good. I went skiing with mum and dad. It was a blast! I am actually pretty good! Wish you could of come but mum said it was a "family vacation" so I couldn't invite you. I can't wait for school to start. I'll get to see you and all my friends. Plus, we can start pranking together again! Yes! Well see you in a few weeks.

Love,

Lee

I smiled at his kindness to write to me. And he misses me too!

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked

"Lee" I said simply

She gave me a sly smile; she was finely warming up to me being with Lee. A few weeks ago she had told me that Lee and I seemed right for each other.

"Who's that?" Harry asked pointing to a Daily Prophet.

There was a man with long straggly hair. He was screaming, while holding a jail number.

"That's Sirius Black." Mr. Weasley said. " He was locked up in Azcaban."

"What's Azcaban?" I asked curiously

"The wizard prison. Most go mad in days." Mr. Weasley cleared up.

"What did he do to get put in such an awful place?" Hermione asked.

"He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who." Mr. Weasley said.

"Wait, Mr. Weasey, why did you say he _was_ locked up?" I asked, a little scared.

"Well, he… escaped. He is the first one. No one knows how. The place is filled with dementors." Mr. Weasley explained.

How would anyone get pass them? Dementors are caped figures. They have no face, just mouths. They suck people's souls right out of their body. They scare me. A lot.

Looking at the clock and seeing it was pretty late I said, "I'm gonna go to bed."

Hermione and Ginny followed as I climbed the spiral steps into Ginny's cozy room. We all slipped into our pajamas and fell onto our beds (or mattresses).

"Want to talk a little?" Ginny asked

"Sure." Hermione ad I replied together.

"Out of curiosity who do you guys like?" Ginny asked, a little nervously.

"Well it's kinda obvious I like Lee." I said

"Well ya, but who else? No one ever _just_ likes who they're dating." She said now filled with confindence.

"Well I guess I'm a no one then, I don't like anyone else." I said simply

This wasn't the whole truth. I still kinda liked Fred. Not a ton just kind of that crush you have when you're three, almost not there. But, Ginny would think I liked him as much as Lee and tell Fred and then…

"Fine…what about you, Hermione?" She asked

"Well…" She started

I knew that she liked Ron. She never came out and said this. But, the way she looks at him, the way she smiles when he's in the room or around. Or last year when he hugged her goodbye, she had a look like she wanted to snog him to death!

"No one." She said, man she was a bad liar. And she wouldn't be able to keep this from me for ever.

I knew why she lied. She thought Ginny would tell. But Ginny is to smart to buy that.

"Well fine I won't beg you until you tell. But I'll tell you who I like. Seamus Finnagin." She said

Oh no. Seamus likes her. He will ask her out, she'll say yes and Ally will be crushed. Shoot.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." I said.

"Ya" Hermione agreed.

"Okay, see you guys tomarrow." Ginny said.

Author note: anyone get Hazel and Hermione's mum's name, Emma Granger? Like Emma Watson? She plays Hermione? Anyone? Hahahaha…okay not that funny I though it kinda was…REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: okay I am really sad that only three people have reviewed and two are my good friends… this means that if your reading this right now, you should hit the review button. I really want to hear what you think and your ideas. Please…FOR THE WEASLEYS!!!!!! Thanks to hmm… what should I call myself? For reviewing!!! Sorry I didn't mention you I didn't see your review until after I had wrote that, but you ROCK for reviewing!

I woke up the next morning by the smell of sweet pancakes and fresh orange juice.

"'Mione, Ginny, let's go downstairs." I said, thinking about all the delicious food downstairs.

None of us bothered to change- we just wore our pajamas.

"Good Morning, girls!" Mrs. Weasley said in her usually cheerful voice.

"Morning!" Fred and George piped in.

Percy and Mr. Weasley both in the living room reading the Daily Prophet made shouts of "Hello." And, "Good Morning!"

Only Ron and Harry weren't there. That's kinda odd. Harry always gets up early at Hogwarts. And, it's not that early even.

"Are Harry and Ron still asleep?" I asked

Right then two pairs of feet came downstairs, revealing Harry and Ron.

"Morning!" They shouted together.

"Morning!" Everyone else shouted almost simultaneously.

We all sat down at the table and started eating pancakes, juicy sausages, fresh orange juice and ripe strawberries.

"Thanks so much for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said after all our plates had been cleared.

There was a chorus of "Ya, Thanks!" from the rest of the kitchen.

"No problem, dears!" Mrs. Weasley said, modest as usually.

" Wanna go play Quiddetch outside guys?" Fred asked.

We all agreed and headed outside. The teams were picked: Me, Fred, and Ron and George, Hermione and Harry. Because there were an odd number of people, Ginny agreed to referee the game.

The teams were well matched. Fred and George both excellent, me pretty good, Hermione dreadful, Ron okay and Harry excellent.

After an hour we were all wore out and had to go inside. We lost count of points after a while and had no idea who won.

Only hours later everyone was eating a marvelous dinner, again.

After dinner Mrs. Weasley said, "Off to bed! We have to leave early tomorrow to get you kids to Hogwarts!"

There was a great deal of sighing, but we all obeyed and went into our separate rooms.

"'Night 'Mione, Ginny." I said yawning.

"Good night." Hermione said.

"See you guys tomorrow." Ginny piped in.

I was running toward Lee… on platform 9 3/4. He had open arms, smiling from ear to ear. I ran at him and we hugged.

_ "I've missed you, Haz!" Lee said excitedly._

_ "I've missed you so much!" I said in response._

_ His eyes were sparkling, his face kind._

_ I noticed him leaning forward and I was leaning toward him too, this time and…_

"HAZEL WAKE UP!!!!" Ginny and Hermione snapped me out of my dream.

I opened my eyes to see one girl with flaming red hair the other almost exactly like me.

"Man, you're a heavy sleeper!" Ginny said.

"Haz, will you sit with Ron, Harry and me on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." I didn't think it would bother Lee, Fred or George.

I got up and pulled my shirt that was pink, blue and white plaid with a white tank top under and my old worn out jeans.

We all packed up our trunks looking all around the small room for anything we might have forgot.

We marched down the stairs to find we were the last ones down.

We ate a quick breakfast and headed to King's Cross Station.

"We will go onto the platform in pairs, I think." Mrs. Wesley directed.

"Harry, can I talk to you real fast?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded and they talked a few yards away.

He came back and then we took turns running at the wall. When my turn came my neck swiveled from side to side, making sure no Muggle saw me disappear into a wall. Then I ran at the wall, but instead of hitting it and feeling pain, I traveled to platform 9 3/4, for wizards going to Hogwarts. I saw the Hogwarts express through all the smoke. There were many students and parents walking around, younger looking anxious very calm, except for Neville, who's always nervous.

"Hazel, Fred, George!" I heard a familiar voice call.

We spun our heads around to find Lee running full pace at me. He slammed into me with a hug first then went to Fred, and George.

"Lee! I've missed you so much!" I said as he pulled away fro George.

"Me too! Oh my Gosh! It's so great to see you guys! Haz, why didn't you reply to my letter? I was worried!" Lee said

"'Cause by the time you got it we would already have been at Hogwarts." I said

"Hey, you're sitting with us, right?" George asked suddenly

"Sorry, but I already told 'Mione I would sit with her, Ron and Harry. But I promise we can sit by each other at the feast!" I said.

They all wined and I gave them a small punch each.

Within the next few minuets we said our goodbyes and thanks to Mr and Mrs Weasley, then climbed into the long Hogwarts Express.

We looked in all the compartments but found that there was none empty.

"Let's sit here." Hermione said, directing us to a compartment with only one man. He was asleep. He had dark hair and a cloak that covered his whole body, except the top half of his face.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said.

"Hermione, how in the world do you know that?" I asked, stunned she knew the name of some random man.

"It's on his suitcase." She said in her "your very unobservant, Hazel" voice.

"Oh…" Ron and I both said.

"You guys think he's really asleep?" Harry asked suddenly, pointing at the man.

"Looks like it. Why?" I asked

"I need to tell you something." He said plainly, and he slammed the door shut.

In the text five minuets Harry informed Ron, Hermione and me that Sirius Black was after him.

"Wait…so he escaped from Azcaban to get you and…" I said, nervously.

"Kill you." Ron finished.

We all just stared at each other.

"Well…you should be safe…because you're at Hogwarts ya know with Dumbledore." Hermione said hopefully.

We went on talking about nothing for about an hour.

"We should go put our robes on." Hermione said.

BOOM. The train had suddenly stopped.

"We can't be there yet!" Ron said.

Suddenly all the lights went out.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, as everything got cold.

I was scared, why was this happening? Would we be okay? But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

An evil, haunting feeling was coming over me.

I would never be happy again. I was a terrible witch. And nobody likes me, just like in second grade when Hermione was home sick and everyone was making fun of me and pushing me.

Then a hand, but not a hand, almost all bone no muscle, grabbed the handle of the door and swiftly opened the door.

A dementor. He-or it- was creepy. It was a cape with some sort of a mouth- a whole really.

"AHHHH!!!!" Harry screamed and fell over. He was out cold.

Then the man stood up and with a swish of his wand there was a whisp of white-gray smoke that sped out of the holy wand and the horrific dementor vanished.

The lights flickered back on.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione, Ron and I all screamed in the unconscious boy's face.

Finally he woke up with a look of confusion on his face.

The man gave Harry something brown and said, " Eat. It's chocolate! It will make you feel better."

Harry moved the piece toward his mouth and by the looks of it, the chocolate shot a rush of warmth come into his body.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to the driver real fast." The man said.

He slammed the door shut.

"There was a women. Screaming." Harry said, frightened.

"No women was screaming, Harry." I said nervously.

"Yes, there was!" Ron said. "Diggory was!" He said, guffawing.

"To start, HE is a boy. Secondly he wasn't screaming!" I said defensively.

"You only like him cause he's _cute._" Ron said mockingly.

"Since when do I- How dare – I…" I said trying to think of what to say.  
"Yes…" Ron said, sarcastically.

"I-UH! Ron!" I said.

"Yes…" He said as an evilish grin split across his face.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Hermione said.

We rode on toward Hogwarts. We all got there about two and a half hours later.

"Well, come on then." The mysterious man said.

But instead of waiting for us, he speed off the train.

"Where's he going in such a rush?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione said.

We all moved out of the train and headed toward the carriages.

We found one and hoped in. Ron and I were both looking around, making sure there were no spiders.

"Welcome to all new, and old students!" Dumbledore was saying when everyone was settled and the sorting was done.

"This year there are a few changes in staff. Defense against the Dark Arts will now be taught by Professor Lupin." He pointed to the man in the train.

"Harry, that's how he knew to give you the chocolate!" Hermione announced.

"Also, Care of Magical Creatures will now be taught by are own, Professor Hagrid." Dumbledore added.

The Gryffindors roared with applause, while the Slytherins glared at everyone.

It was weird to think of Hagrid as a professor, he's always been just Hagrid. But, he loves animals so much; he will be great at the job, as long as he doesn't bring anything dangerous…

Dumbledore went on with his speech, I wasn't really listing- I was to busy daydreaming about Lee, until the food had been placed (Magically of course!) on the four long house tables.

"Yum! I'm starving!" Ron yelled with excitement.

"Ron, that's not saying much, your _always_ hungry!" Harry said, as we all laughed.

There was so much food! We all eat until we couldn't fit another thing in our stomachs.

"You think Lupin will be any good?" Lee asked putting his arm around me.

"Can't be worse then Lockheart or Quirrel!" I said.

"That' _so _true!" Fred said.

We got up and left the long table and headed toward the common room. We took many turns and up tons of staircases, making sure to skip the one stair that you can fall through. But, I had to stop to help Neville out of the stair. And then finally we got to a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

Percy yelled the password and we all climbed into the room.

It was a big, circular room. The room was draped with scarlet banners, some of which held the Gryffindor lion. There was a bright glowing fire on the wall and many chairs, tables and couches throughout the room. There were also many huge windows on the walls. On one wall there was a staircase. It eventually broke into two, one leading to the boys' dorms, the other the girls.

"I'm gonna get settled, then do you want to meet back down here?" I asked my large group of friends.

There was a murmur of yes. Hermione and I headed off to our room and the boys to there's.

"Hey, Ally!" Hermione and I said when we saw our roommate, already almost done unpacking.

"Hi guys!" She said as she suffocated us in a hug.

"I've missed you, Ally!" I said as she let us go.

"You too!" She said grinning ear to ear.

We unpacked and ten minuets later we were back in the crowded common room.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked.

"Pavarti, have you seen Lee, Fred, George, Ron or Harry?" I asked Pavarti the closest person around.

"Lee left the room." She said.

I glanced at the clock. I saw I still had an hour until curfew.

"'Mione I'm gonna look for him, you stay here." I told my sister.

She looked as if she was going to argue, but decided it was best not to.

I fought my way through the crowd of people to the door. I climbed out of the portrait.

I took random turns around the halls to try to find my boyfriend. I heard something after my fifth turn. It sounded like people kissing. Gosh, couldn't people just keep those things privet?

I turned to see who it was, out of curiosity and that was my next random turn. I hope it isn't anyone who would hit me…

But what I saw was way worse. What I saw made my eyes fill up with tears, and they started to fall out of my eyes that couldn't believe the sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: was that a good cliffhanger? I hope so! Thanks to my friend, Linnea! She helped me think of ideas for this chapter! And she always leaves great long review! Thanks Lay, you rock!!!! Also, I seriously have no idea how many people are reading this. As far as I know 3. Please review just so I know your reading. Please. And thanks to Roxy43 for reviewing too!

Disclaimer: I own NO Harry Potter people or places or anything from Harry Potter

I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Lee, my boyfriend or so I thought, snogging Katie Bell.

"Lee…" I said through tears.

He spun around toward me and had a shocked and worried look. His eyes were bulging out and he seemed as if he couldn't find what to say.

"Hazel, this isn't what it looks like…" He started to say.

"Lee, I thought we had something…Lee we're… we're done." I said.

I turned around and sped off toward the common room. I suddenly remembered every turn I made.

How could he do this to me? I thought he liked- maybe even loved- me! And I though Katie was my friend.

And all of a sudden I really liked Fred again. Why did I ever go out with Lee? What did I see in him? Why didn't I just say no when he asked me out and just try to get Fred to like me? I'm so stupid!

"Hazel! Wait!" Lee called

"What?" I said spinning around to look at him.

Now I was furious. Why would he do this to me?

"Look…it's not what it looks like!" He tried to say.

"What is it then? You were snogging Katie's face off 'cause she's a friend? Lee we're over." I said, extremely upset.

"But-" He tried again.

"Lee, I'm done talking about it." I said.

And with that I twisted around and ran toward the common room, more tears falling out of my brown eyes.

I yelled the password and climbed into the common room. I walked over toward Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George. They were sitting at a table talking.

"Hazel are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later, 'Mione." I said wiping my tears away.

I sat down and almost immediately was being called.

"Hazel! Come here!" Katie Bell called toward me.

I strutted over to where she was standing and said, "What do you want, Katie?"

I noticed a similarity in our looks. She also held tears in her eyes.

"Hazel I had no idea you and Lee were dating. I swear. I thought he was in love with me. That's what he said and I believed him. He fooled both of us. I broke up with him. That'll show him." She said, sounding mad at herself, like me.

I guess we both thought Lee was something he wasn't.

"I had no idea you were dating him either." I said making sure she wasn't going to be mad at me either.

"I feel so stupid!" Katie said.

I nodded and said, "I know, I trusted him. We were best friends. I thought he really liked me. I guess I was wrong… Well see ya later."

"Ya." She said and swiftly turned to her group of friends.

I moved away from where I was standing back to my own friends.

"So, what are we talking about?" I said to everyone trying to sound normal.

"Haz, you okay? You look down." Fred said.

"I'm fine." I said sternly.

Hermione gave me a look that showed she cared about me. I couldn't take her gaze so looked away.

After an hour of talking and games, me being a less talkative then usually, we all headed up the staircase and into our dorms.

Almost the second we got into our empty room Hermione asked, "Hazel what's wrong? I know it's something."

I couldn't help it. I started crying.

"Lee…He was was…" I started.

"What? What is it?" Hermione said warmly putting her arm around me.

"He was…dating Katie Bell _and_ me…he was cheating on me!" I said putting my head on my pillow that lay on my bed and cried into my soft pillow.

"Hazel, that's horrible!" Hermione said rubbing my back and letting me cry my sadness out. "We'll show him. That jerk! We'll…we'll…"

"Don't do anything…I'm never talking to that jerk face ever again!" I said.

After a long time of tears we went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione shook me awake, gentler then usually.

I stood up and pulled my black robes on and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey Ron, Harry." Hermione said to our friends as we sat down across from them at the Gryffindor table.

"Haz, you okay? Ya looked sad last night." Fred said as he and George plopped down on either side of me.

"Why don't you ask your friend?" I said not realizing they have many friends and wouldn't know I was talking about Lee.

"Which one?" George said, neither of them getting it.

"Lee." I said sternly.

They both moved over toward Lee and the other end of the table. I didn't bother telling them not to I would love to make Lee tell them what he did to one of their best friends!

I grabbed a piece of white bread and spread some raspberry jelly on it. I moved it toward my mouth and chewed away at it.

"Hazel, do you know when this years Quiddetch try-outs are?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

"I think Saturday, Oliver's trying to get a jump start on it." I replied.

Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor Quiddetch captain. He was a superb keeper. He also was obsessed with making sure that if the team was free we were practicing. He always is extremely determined to win the Quiddetch Cup- but _especially_ beat the Slytherins.

A minuet or so later, Fred and George came back, looking as if they were ready to kill someone.

"That little- how dare he! Why would he do something like that- and, and AHHH!!!!" Fred tried to say.

I figured he was talking about Lee.

"I know, Fred. " I said quietly.

" I swear, I 'm gonna beat the living snot out of that jerk!" Fred raged.

" Fred, that jerk's your friend…" I said.

"Ya well not any more!" He screamed.

"Fred, George don't let this ruin your friendship with him." I said not wanting what I was saying.

They nodded but I wasn't convinced though.

"Hazel, wait up!" I heard Lee call to me when we were leaving the Great Hall.

I ignored him.

"Hazel, just wait. Give me one minuet to explain." He begged.

I sighed deeply and said, " You have sixty seconds. Go." I said sternly.

"Okay so, me and Katie were just…talking and then all… of a sudden she kissed me!" He tried.

"And you kissed back?" I said

"Well…"

"Lee, I'm not an idiot! I know you two were dating. I know you lied to Katie _and_ me. And I also know that you lost me. As a girlfriend. And as a friend. Goodbye." I said and swiftly turned to my real friends.

He seemed unable to move he just stood there. But I didn't care. He brought this on himself. What did he think neither of us would ever find out?

"Hi guys." I said as I caught up with my friends.

Fred patted me on the back and said, "Haz, I know you must be really sad. I Am too. I though Lee was better then that. But, you still have us."

"Thanks Fred." I whispered as he gave me a gentle hug.

We headed off to all our classes of the day, only Defense Against the Dark Arts being interesting.

"Welcome to class, everyone! I'm Professor Lupin. Please excuse me for not knowing your names." Lupin exclaimed.

Suddenly a dresser behind Lupin shook.

"Now for the lesson. Does anyone know what's in there?" He asked slyly.

"A boggart?" Seamus Finnagin said.

"Yes! Now can anyone tell me what a boggart _looks_ like?" Lupin asked.

"No one knows. They're shape shifters. They turn into what ever the particular person fears the most." Hermione said, smartly

When did she get here? I never saw her behind me!

"Luckily, a simple spell exists to repel a boggart. Everyone repeat after me. Ridkulous."

"Ridkulous." the class repeated.

I heard Malfoy whisper, " This class is ridiculous."

"Good. Neville!" Lupin said excitedly.

"Yes…" He said in a small voice.

"What is it you fear most?" Lupin's eyes were glowing.

"Pro…Proessor…Sna…Snape." Neville whispered.

There was a chorus of laughter. Poor Neville. Even Lupin gave a small chuckle.

"And you live with your grandmother, correct?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Neville replied.

How on earth does Lupin know that?

"Now when I open the door I want you to do the spell and picture her cloths in her head. Okay?" Lupin directed.

Neville nodded.

Lupin pointed his wand at the dresser and the door creaked open. And out came Professor Snape.

Neville whimpered put pointed his wand at Snape and said, " Ridkulous!"

Suddenly Snape was no longer wearing his usually floor length black robes. He was wearing a green dress, a huge red purse and a hat with a dead bird!

"I like that look on him!" Ron shouted.

"Amazing, Neville! Everyone form a line." Lupin shouted over the noise.

Ron was next. The boggart changed from Snape grandma to a spider three times as big as Ron.

Ron pulled out his wand and, in a high voice, yelled, "Ridikulous!"

The spider was put on roller skates and couldn't stay straight.

Pavarti was next. The helpless spider transformed into a snake with long, poisonous fangs pointing at the crowd of students.

She pointed her wand and yelled, "Ridikulous!" and the swaying snake turned into a swaying Jack and the Box.

I was next. What I was most scared of? I was terrified of spiders but there's also…

I got my answer. The boggart turned into Fred. Snogging Hermione. Oh. My. Gosh.

How do I change this?! Ahhhh! People are laughing… I got it! "Ridkulous!" I yelled.

Hermione's figure's shifted a little and it was-me. I was snogging Fred Weasley. But I wasn't.

"Okay! Next!" Lupin yelled through heavy laughs.

Harry was next. Lupin looked over. A look of terror filled his face. He jumped in front of Harry and his boggart turned into something that looked like the moon.

When Lupin did the spell, the moon (if that's what it was) turned into a pale balloon that zipped around the room and into the dresser.

"Sorry…class dismissed!" Lupin wrapped up class.

"Hermione!" I called to my sister but she was already gone to her next class.

"Haz, how many classes is Hermione taking?" Harry asked me

"To many." I replied.

"Hazel, what was up with your boggart?" Ron asked me sternly, re-embarrassing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

Now we were out in the hall, on our way to our next class.

"I mean, WHY WAS IT YOU SNOGGING FRED'S FACE OFF?!" He bellowed at me.

"Ron, let's not raze out voice now…" I tried.

Ron didn't talk to me again. Why did he care? It was his older brother.

We climbed up a long ladder to get to our Divination class.

The room was draped with various shawls and scarves of all colors. There were small tabled with a few chairs at each. There was also a warm fire going over the perfume filled air. The teacher was not yet there.

Ron and Harry sat together, while I sat with Ally at the table next to them. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Granger, nice boggart! Good to know your worst fear is a loser snoging a nerd!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Shut up, Draco." I said simply.

" Ah! My sister's kissing someone! Oh no!" Malfoy mocked, but that wasn't even what it was to me…

I stood up. We were eye to eye, being the same height. His eyes were cold. He brushed back the white- blond mess of hair from his eyes.

"I said shut-" I started.

"Welcome to Divination!" a dreamy voice called.

Draco went and sat down at the table behind me-great- and I plopped down into my seat next to Ally.

"Just ignore him." A voice said.

"Hermione? When did you come in?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time." She said.

"I am Professor Tralawny. Now let's swoop into the noble art of Divination!" The teacher said.

She had curly brown hair. She also had enormous glasses, bigger then her head. She was draped in shawls of light blue and dark pink.

Class really wasn't that interesting. We read tealeaves. She predicted Harry's death and Ron fell asleep. Oh and people teased me about the boggart, especially Draco and his lot.

Later in the common room I was doing my homework with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Ron still bitter about the boggart.

"Hey, Hazel nice boggart!" people would call every once and a while, I'd want to go slap them into the next century, but Hermione wouldn't let me.

" Haz, come here!" I heard a familiar voice call.

Shoot. It was Fred. Was he gonna make fun of me?

"Be right back." I said in a shaky voice.

I stood up slowly and headed for the redheaded boy that had called me over seconds before.

"Follow me." He said simply.

I followed him out of the room. He lead me to just out side the common room.

"I ah- heard about your Defense lesson…" He started slowly.

"Fred, I-" I started to say.

He slowly took my waste and leaned toward me, steadily. He was close, so close just inches from my face…

The door swung open. It was Ron.

Author note: So close, right???


	12. Chapter 12

Author note: should I maybe not post chapters until I get reviews??

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Ron screamed.

Fred and I looked at each other. I felt my face flush bright red.

"Oh, I get it! You" pointing at Fred, "Were about to snog your brothers best friend! And you" pointing to me, "were about to let him!" He yelled into our ears.

"Ron, I believe it's _our _decision!" Fred yelled, apparently unembarrassed.

That's true. Why did Ron care? Now I was mad at him.

"Ron why do you even care?" I spoke my mind.

"Because you're my best friend!" Ron screamed.

"I'm going back inside." I said sternly.

"Haz…" Fred called.

I ignored him and yelled the password and climbed into the common room. I didn't feel like talking. I headed straight for my dorm.

I was the first in the dorm. It made sense, for it was only eight forty five.

I slipped my pajamas on and slid into my warm bed.

Wow…Fred had really almost kissed me. He must like me… I hope he asked me out!

After a while I drifted off into sleep.

There was a picture. A picture of Lee and me. But then scissors came and cut Lee out. Suddenly Fred replaced him. Now it was a picture of Fred and Me… "Hazel!!!" Ally yelled. "What?" I yelled back at my friend. "Morning." She called sleepily. I stood up and stretched. That had been a strange dream. We all got dressed and headed down to the common room, leaving lavender and Pavarti gossiping, like always.

"Haz!" A voice I knew well called.

"What, Fred?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Follow me. Alone." He whispered.

"Guys, I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a little bit." I told my friends.

"Okay what Fred?" I asked.

He just walked away toward the portrait. I followed. We walked a little taking turns I had never took before.

Finally when we stopped somewhere I had never been before he said, "You know I like you, right?" a little nervously, I had never heard him talk like this. So sweetly nervous, and kinder and gentler then usual.

"Like me, like how?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Like..." He said starting to lean in.

"Fred, stop." I said

He looked shocked; I was too.

"Look, I do like you like that but…" I started sadly

"What then?" He said curiosity filled in his freckled face.

"Ron. I don't want to lose him." I said.

"Well, would you ever consider going out with me?" He asked hopefully.

"How 'bout next weekend, the first Hogsmeade trip?" I asked. Ron will just have to get used to it.

"Ya, I'd like that. Meet me I the common room at…" He started.

"Eleven." I said and strutted away toward the Great Hall.

Fred just stood there. I felt his eyes stare at me. I guess he figured he looked stupid or was hungry and caught up to me.

"Haz, Quiddetch is"

"This Saturday." I interrupted.

"Thanks." He said giving me a small smile. "Your not nervous again, are you?"

"Ha ha. Well, a little but not near as much as last year!" I said.

"Good, 'cause your fantastic." He said as we walked into the Great Hall.

I was surprised. I always thought it would feel weird after a friend asked you out, but it didn't.

I sat next to Hermione and Fred sat right next to me. Hermione gave me a look that said she read my face well. A little too well if you ask me.

"Wha-" Hermione started.

"Tell ya later." I said as a big smile split across my face.

I noticed Ron sitting across from me, Harry across Hermione.

"Good Morning, Guys." I said cheerfully.

"Hi." Harry replied simply.

Ron just glared at me.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked his best friend.

"How 'bout you ask Hazel." He said through gritted teeth.

"Haz?" Harry asked curiosity in his pale face.

"It's nothing it doesn't matter." I said quickly.

"Well obviously it is bothering Ron, so it's _something._" Harry said starting to get upset.

I gave a heavy sigh and began to take some food and eat. I couldn't believe Ron didn't tell Harry about Fred and me. And I couldn't believe any more that Harry was taking Ron's side without knowing the story; because I was right. Wasn't I?

"What's our first class today, 'Mione?" I asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione said simply.

"Cool." I said trying to make conversation.

We eat a very quite and tense breakfast, then went toward Hagrid's hut for class.

"Ron, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked on our way down.

"Fine. You two go ahead." Ron said sternly.

Harry and Hermione walked toward Hagrid's hut.

"Okay, Ron why are you so mad at me?" I asked straight forward.

"Because you were about to snog my brother!" He said, stern like he's been all morning.

"Ron, look I'm sorry but I like Fred. Okay I can't really help that." Ron made a disgusted face. "And we- we're going out next week. You are just gonna have to deal with that if you want to be my friend. And I don't want to lose you. You're one of my best friends. Can you please just- just deal with it?" I felt a tear fall out of my chocolate brown eyes.

He made no move. No facial expression. And all of a sudden he turned around and walked away. No answer. No anything!

I walked over to the hut, but said nothing to Ron- I didn't want to ruin anything.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid's booming voice told the class. "We'll be learning about lots 'o fascinating creatures this year!"

I heard Malfoy make a disgusted sound.

" Today we're startin' with…" Hagrid said, excitedly.

Suddenly an animal came over to where Hagid was. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"Isn't he beautiful!" Hagrid yelled over the students' ooing and ahhing.

It was amazing. The creature had the body of a horse but the head and wings of an eagle.

"Hagrid, is that-is that a…a hippogriff?" Hermione asked, a little nervous.

"Yes! It is, five points to Gryffindor. His name is Buckbeak. Now the first thing about hippogriffs are they're very proud creatures."

Ya, like Ron.

"You do NOT want to mess with a hippogriff, it might be the last thing you ever do."

Everyone had blank expressions on their faces.

"Now who wants to come say hello?" Hagrid asked the nervous class.

Everyone took a big step back. Everyone took a step back except poor Harry. So, it appeared he had stepped forward.

"Harry! Good job, Harry! Come on up here." Hagrid said, a big smile on his face.

Harry just stood there with his eyes bulging out, and slightly shaking. I took a small step forward and gave my friend a small push forward.

Harry slowly walked toward Buckbeak. Hagrid had a big smile across his large face, Harry however looked petrified.

"Now take a bow. Nice and low." Hagrid directed, as Harry followed them well.

Buckbeak bowed back at Harry.

"Now you can pet him, Harry!" Hagrid said.

Harry's face went very pale.

He walked over toward Buckbeak, reached his hand out and petted the large creature.

"Great job, Harry! Fantastic!" Hagrid cheered, "I think he'll let you ride him now!"

Harry lost the little cloro left in his face. Hagrd lifted Harry up onto Buckbeack. The hipoogryff speed off and took flight. For a few minuets they were out of sight, flying around the castle. And then finally they came back and took a steady landing, and Harry jumped off.

Hagrid began to clap for Harry and saying stuff like "Good job!"

A few others clapped, even Goyle started to-before Malfoy and Crabb simultaneously slapped him on the head.

"Your not that bad, now are you?!" Malfoy said cruelly.

He walked up to Buckbeak, not bowing. Buckbek didn't like this. He stood on his back legs and flailed his front legs at Malfoy. Then he slashed one of Malfoys arms.

Malfoy dropped down on the ground and started rolling and moaning in pain.

"Malfoy, calm down! It's just a scratch!" Hagrid tried.

Ha, Malfoy is _such_ an idiot!

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the Hospital!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione!" I said giving her a light punch.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"You can't do that! He's a Slytherin! Not to mention a git!" I said and Hermione looked appalled.

We went through our classes, none to interesting, that day.

On, the week went, Ron being bitter to me, Harry trying to understand why and Hermione studying. Already. When no tests were until way later.

And then finally Saturday came. Quiddetch try-outs!

I woke up early Saturday, and got dressed right away.

"Haz!" Fred called to me in the common room.

"Hey! You exited for Quiddetch?" I asked

"Always!" He said simply.

"Ya know, Fred, we never did our beginning of the year prank." I said

"Ya 'cause you didn't sit with us!" He said with a fake cry.

"Shut up!" I said, taking a seat next to him on the couch near the fire.

"Well, we could do one together. Just you and me." He said slowly.

"Without George?" I was shocked Fred would do a prank without his other half!

"If you want…" He said steadily.

"Well, That'd be nice. But- I love having George around." I said, truthfully.

"What about George?" I heard a voice I knew well call.

"Nothing, George!" Fred said.

"Wanna get some breakfast before try-outs?" George asked.

"Ya!" Fred and I both said.

We walked down to the Great Hall. I knew Hermione wouldn't worry, she knew Quidditch was today, which meant an early rise and big breakfast.

I grabbed some toast and sausage and began to eat the delicious food.

"Haz, how are your classes this year?" George asked, conversationally.

"Pretty good. Trawlany's a little whoo, if you know what I mean!" I said with a laugh.

They both nodded and laughed.

"What do ya think 'o Lupin?" Fred asked.

"Amazing. Best Defense teacher yet." I said.

I had just though- did George know Fred and me were gonna go on a date. I noticed it was eleven and in exactly a week I would be on a date with Fred Weasley.

I noticed Draco Malfoy walk by toward the Slytherin table. I could have sworn he winked at me. But, he hates me. Pansy was probably behind me.

"After a while more people piled into the halls, and pretty soon, we headed down on the Quiddetch pitch.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood…" The rest of Oliver's speech sort off disappeared in my mind until he yelled to start drills.

Nothing interesting really happened. I wasn't as nervous, except when I felt Fred's eyes gaze at me.

"Nice job, Hazel." Harry said more stern then usual after tryouts were over.

"Ya, you too!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Monday night I was in the common room doing homework with Hemione, when I saw Oliver pin something up on the bulletin board.

"The team!" I yelled, hoping out of my seat as everyone raced over to see who made it.

The sign read:

Seeker: Harry Potter

Beaters: Fred Weasley and George Weasley

Keeper: Oliver Wood

Chasers: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Hazel Granger

Thank you, all who tried out,

Oliver Wood

"Yes!" I cried out.

"Congrates!" Fred and George said, pulling me into a HUGE twin hug.

"Guys, I need- AIR!" I cried. "Congrates you two too!"

"Thanks!" They said together, again.

The rest of the week dragged on, Quiddetch practice not starting until Monday, and classes being, well classes and boring me half the time.

Finally Saturday came. I woke up at nine thirty, partly to get ready, partly because I couldn't fall asleep. But mostly, Lavender's snoring woke me up.

I shook Hermione up.

"Hazel, it's to early!" She groaned.

"Will you help me get ready?" I pleaded.

"For what?" She asked sleepily.

"My date! With Fred!" I squealed.

"No, I'm to tiered." She said with a yawn.

I gave up asking Hermione and went to Ally.

"Ally, wake up!" I said into her ear.

"What, Haz?" She asked.

"Will you help me get ready for my date with Fred?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Ally said getting out of bed, and stretching.

"First we have to pick out your outfit." Ally said, now awake.

After a half hour of disagreeing on cloths, we decided on a turquoise blue shirt that flowed down to my thigh, which had small sparkles all over it and my lightly colored jeans.

"Now- hair." Ally said smoothly.

I nodded. We walked down to the bathroom, so we could use mirrors. When we got there Ally directed me to sit down. She started pulling and twisting my hair in lots of ways and directions.

"Wha-la!" Ally exclaimed after a long time.

I looked into the mirror. My hair looked amazing. It was in a lose bun. It hung in the back of my hair, looking beautiful, but not too prepared. There was one small piece in the front, putting some pizzazz on the look.

"Wow! I didn't know my hair could even look this good!" I told Ally, truthfully.

I had always just brushed my hair fast- never trying to look dazzling.

"You do look amazing!" Ally said. "Do you want any make-up?"

"No-I don't like it. Thanks so much, Ally!" I said.

"No problem." She said.

We walked back to the common room. When we got there Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other, talking.

"Hi guys." I said, sitting next to Hermione and Harry.

"Hi- wow, Haz you look great!" Hermione said.

"Thanks." I replied.

Ron and Harry acted as if I wasn't here.

"Nice see you too, Ron, Harry." I said strictly.

They said nothing.

"Hazel, you exited?" Hermione squealed, knowing I would be since I had liked Fred for forever.

"Ya! Actually, Fred should be here pretty soon, it's almost eleven.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Hogsmeade." I said simply.

"Oh ya! Today's he first visit."

"Haz!" I familiar voice called, the one I wanted to hear.

"Bye, 'Mione!" I told my sister.

I walked over to the red head, freckled boy waiting for me.

"Hi, Fred." I said, nervously.

It was so weird, to feel nervous around Fred. He's always been my best friend, never someone to be nervous around.

"Hi. Shall we go?" He said, way more formal then usual.

"Fred, are you trying to be formal? 'Cause I want you to be normal." I asked.

"Sorry." He said, as he relaxed a little and a bi smile split across his face. "So lets go." He said.

He suddenly grabbed my hand, so we held hands down stairs. We got down to the bottom floor of the castle, and walked outside.

"Wow, it's really nice weather!" I said.

"Ya! Hey, you were saying you want to prank someone…" He started.

"Oh ya! I think George and us should do something to the Slytherins." I said.

"Like what?" He asked

"I don't know…. Something the whole school will know about." I said.

"We'll think about that when George is with us…okay?"

"Ya totally!" I said, truthfully.

After about five minuets of talking we were in Hogsmeade.

"Where do you wanna go?" Fred asked.

"What about the Three Broomsticks?" I asked.

"Ya sounds good!" He said.

We made our way down to the pub and found an empty booth to sit down in. it was near the window, so we could see the village.

A waiter came by and asked, "What would you two like?" as she put on an incredibly fake smile.

"What do you want, Haz?" Fred asked, sweetly.

"A butterbeer, please." I said, politely.

"Two butterbeers then." He said to the waitress.

After she left Fred asked, "Can you believe the Quiddetch schedule?"

"No! Oliver is working our butts off!" I said, a little too loud.

"I know, but Haz a little too loud." He said, trying to hold a laugh back.

"Sorry…" I said taking a sip of my delicious butterbeer.

"Oh, Great." Fred said sarcastically.

I turned around and saw Lee come in the door.

"Uhhhh…" I groaned, "Why does he have to come _here_?" I asked no one.

I thought I saw him coming near here. Shoot, he _was _coming over here.

When he reached us he said, "Wow, Hazel. That's low even for you."

Author note: This chapter was really long I know. I'm not sure if that's good or bad…

But I don't think I am going to post anything if I don't get reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Author note: Thanks so much to Kagehana013 and Evelyn Daie for your reviews! Keep on reviewing they make my day!!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter people or places.

"What's low?" I asked Lee.

"Your really going on a date with my best friend- used to be best friend- just to make me jealous? That's pretty low, Hazel." He said.

"Uh! I am NOT dating Fred just to make you jealous! I really like Fred. You now that, right?" I asked Fred.

"No, I don't. Hazel, I thought you liked me." He said, sadly.

"Fred, I do like you!" I pleaded.

"No, you don't. Did you really think I was that stupid? We're over."

I felt a tear trickle down my face. "No, Fred…"

But he didn't listen. He got up and left me. He left me sitting there tears falling out of my eyes.

"Lee, why do you hate me?" I asked, whipping my tears away.

"What do you mean?" He said sarcastically.

And with that, he walked away leaving me sitting there. I just lost my best friend. And now I had to pay for the butterbeers. Great.

I took two sickles out of my pocket and set them down on the table. I got up, whipping tears out of my eyes. I glanced over and saw Lee snogging Angelina Johnson.

I felt more tears spill out of my eyes as I run out of the pub.

"Hazel!" I hear someone call.

I look over and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry. I can't stand to look at them. I ran back toward the castle. I hear footsteps running after me, but I don't look back I run the whole way back. As I run I think of how Fred and I walked this path…holding hands and laughing and smiling…

When I get to the castle, I don't stop running. I run the whole way up to Gryffindor tower, passing the first and second years, and people who forgot their permission slip.

I yelled the password at the Fat lady, and climbed into the common room. As, I stepped into the almost deserted common room, I saw Fred. He was sitting on the couch next to George, his arm around Fred. Tears were spilling out of Fred's brilliant eyes.

I felt more tears pore out of my eyes, and I ran up into my dorm. I was pleased to see it was empty. But, not long after I had thrown myself on my bed, and cried, did my twin walk through the door.

She seemed out of breath but still managed to say, "What happened? Fred came running out, crying and then so did you. And now both of you are sobbing hysterically" leave it to Hermione to use big words when her sister is depressed.

"And now both of your twins are gonna have to fix it." She said.

I sat up and she sat next to me and put an arm around me. It made me think about how George is doing the same to Fred.

"What happened, Hazel?" Hermione asked sweetly.

I told her everything, the whole story.

"That jerk! Why does Lee have to just- just…?"

"Rip my heart out." I said, sadly.

The rest of the day I sat in my bed, crying. Hermione tried to get me to talk to Fred, but I knew he wouldn't believe me, because he's stubborn like that.

And then Hermione dragged me down to eat dinner. We walked down, with Harry and Ron; them both still mad at me.

I eat only a little bit of rice and then went back upstairs to cry. Hermione tried to get me to stay downstairs. She offered a game of exploding snap, wizard chess, everything I usually love. But, I was just to sad and apparently Fred was too, because he went straight upstairs, and he's usually making a riot with some sort of Zonko's product.

I headed upstairs, sliped into my pajamas and fell off into a distant sleep. I woke up the next morning at noon, because it was Sunday.

I scribbled a note to Hermione that said:

Hermione,

I am gonna be down by the lake, you don't need to come by I won't be good company. And I kinda just want to be alone right now. See ya later,

Hazel.

I left the note by her bed. Sense it was still pretty warm I only put on a light coat. I tip toed through the dorm of sleeping girls and headed downstairs.

"Hazel!" I heard a voice I _really_ didn't want to hear call to me.

I ignored Lee and went left the common room. When I got into the hall, I started to run.

I finally got outside. I walked past most of the grounds toward the Black lake. I sat on the edge, my feet just in the water.

I looked out at the beautiful lake. I remember when Fred, George, Lee and I all came down here. And then Fred grabbed me and through me into the lake. He was really strong! And then they all laughed, but when Fred realized I was just about drowning, he dived in and saved me. And then McGonnalgal got really mad that we went "swimming" in the lake.

Or the time we all snuck into the Slytherin common room and set off fireworks! And then we didn't get caught! We have never got caught, 'cause we were all in it together. And the prank would be perfectly planned out. And I had always felt like I belonged. I had friends.

But now I'm not so sure. Lee tuned out to be a prat. And Lee tricked Fred, and he brought George with him. Ron left me when I went with Fred, and Harry went with him. In a matter of a few weeks I've lost all my best friends.

"Hazel!" The voice called again.

I stood up and turned toward Lee. "Look Lee, I really don't want to talk to you right now." I said extremely mad.

"Fine." He said.

He ran toward me, and trapped me against a tree, his arms on both sides of me and his face way too close to mine.

"Lee, get off!" I yelled.

"Why?" He said.

He leaned in to kiss me but I managed to slip away. He ended up kissing the tree. I didn't bother to prevent my laugh. I ran away from him full speed, so he couldn't catch up.

I managed to get to the common room, before the git, and sit down on the couch near the fire.

I stared into the fire. Of course, it had to bring back memories of when Fred, George, Lee and I set the Slytherin common room on fire. It was pretty funny to see Malfoy's greasy hair singed.

The next few weeks were basically the same thing. Go to classes, which distracted me enough during the day. Then I would eat dinner, and go up to my room and cry myself to sleep. On weekends I would go stare at the Lake, or walk around the huge grounds. And whenever I had it I went to Quiddetch practice. Although sometimes I would go to Hagrid's and talk to him, he was very understanding.

Lee left me alone after that; Ron and Harry didn't talk to me. I had even been pranked a bit by Fred and George. Hermione kept trying to get me to act normal, talk to Fred, play games, but it never worked.

I was very surprised, therefore when I was invited to the Weasley's for Christmas. Hermione and I decided- well Hermione decided and dragged me on- that we would go.

So, a few weeks later we were looking on the train for seats.

We walked down a cramped hallway on the Hogwarts Express. There were small compartments on both sides; most already jammed pack with students.

And than as I walked down the hall someone bumped into me, and of course I fell.

" Ow!" I yelled at the git who mad me fall.

I looked up to find two- well one- faces looking at me. Oh my gosh. This is exactly what happened the day I met Fred and George.

"Sorry I-" Fred started before realizing it was me.

"Fred can I talk to you…alone?" I asked.

"Sure." He leaded me into an empty compartment.

"When you two are done making up and snogging, tell me, so I can have my seat back!" George told us.

Fred and I both turned bright red. We wake into the compartment and closed the door, even though we knew Hermione and George would be listing right outside.

We sat down opposite of each other. The train rumbled and started to move.

"Okay, look Fred I just want to explain everything. Please don't interrupt me." I told the whole story. How I did want to date him, everything. " And if you don't believe me I have been just staring at the lake all day, and crying myself to sleep. Isn't that right Hermione?" I asked my sister, opening the door.

George and Hermione were right outside the door, listing in. They both looked embarrassed as I closed the door.

"Okay, I believe you." Fred said. "But I just wanna be friends. At least right now."

"Me too, absolutely." I said.

Fred banged on the door and said, "You can come in now!"

George opened the door and said, "Done snoggin' already?"

"We were not snogging! And were not dating, ether! Just best friends." Fred said.

"I'm gonna sit with Ron and Harry." Hermione said, and left.

The ride to the burrow was very pleasant. We talked and played games like nothing had happened. When we got off the train, I explained everything to Ron and he and Harry aren't being so bitter to me anymore.

Christmas came fast; and before I knew it we were opening presents on Christmas day.

Everyone had opened and I was last. From Mrs. Weasley I got a light pink sweater with an H on it. Charlie and Bill (The two oldest Weasley boys) had gotten me a Quiddetch supply kit. Percy had gotten me a set of new parchment. Fred and George, a bag full of Zonko's stuff. Ron and Harry got me a bag of Honeydukes sweets. And Ginny got me a beautiful necklace that had a blue pendent on it.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" I said truthfully.

There was a chorus of "No problem."

That night we eat a delicious dinner. There was almost as much food on the table as there is at Hogwarts! And the food was just as good- if not better!

Hemione and I slept in Ginny's room, on air mattresses. The next morning we headed downstairs for breakfast.

We sat down at the long table, and started eating.

"Anyone up for some Quiddetch?" Fred asked.

"It's snowing!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"All the better!" George said.

"I will later." I said.

"Great." Fred and George said together.

So, an hour later everyone was playing snow in a mini blizzard. It was very hard. The seeker couldn't see the snitch, chaser's couldn't see the hoops and beaters the bludgers. And no one could see anyone else. So, we gave up after an hour and went inside.

"Man, Haz! You can play Quiddetch without being able to see!" George said. "Ya! We should go to a Quiddetch world cup with you!" Fred said.

" I would _love_ that! I have really been wanting to see professional Quiddetch!" I said, truthfully.

The rest of break at the burrow was amazing. It might be because I had friends again, but also how much it feels like home. But all things come to an end, and we had to go back to school.

The weeks that followed were back to normal for me. I played games, a few pranks here and there with Fred and George, Quiddetch, oh and classes too!

"And Granger with the Quaffel!" Lee announced at the next Quiddetch game.

At the last game, Harry had fainted and we had lost because of dementors. He had learned hoe to repel them, and Oliver figured out that we could still win.

I took the Quaffle down to the Ravenclaw end, and through the large ball at the lowest hoop, with great force.

"And Gryffindor scores!" Lee's voice told the school.

"Nice Haz!" Fred and George yelled over the applause.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

After a while of playing I heard Lee yell, "And Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Ha take that, Ravenclaw!"

"Jorden!" I heard McGonnagall call at him.

That night there was a party in the common room. Everyone was being loud, and having a great time.

I had a feeling that my troubles were gone. I felt nothing this year could stop me.

Author note: Thanks for the reviews again! I am still sticking to if I don't get some I won't post chapters because I NEED feed back! It means so much to me you like my story!


	14. Chapter 14

Author note: umm…why did I start this? I really don't know. Review, once again no reviews no new chapters. Thanks hpfan32 (Linnea) for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter people or places or anything.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were walking vigorously down to Hagrid's hut weeks later, when we saw Malfoy.

"Come to see the show?!" Malfoy asked.

This was incredibly rude. Buckbeak had been sentenced to death for "harming" Draco's arm. We had come down to support poor Hagrid.

"You evil little cockroach!" I said, not believing even a git like him would be that foul!

Hermione was even madder. She went running at him. I grabbed her arms and held her back, from killing him.

"Let-me-go- Hazel!" She struggled.

"Hermione, he's not worth it!" Ron yelled.

She didn't listen and kept struggling.

I don't know what made me do it- but I let go. And Hermione punched Draco right in the face.

Malfoy whimpered in pain, and ran off.

"Nice!" I gave my sister a high five. "You show that snake!"

"It felt good!" She said.

"It looked brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded.

We walked down the long way down to Hagrid's. Harry knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened the door. "'Ello, everyone! Come in!" He said.

We all came in and sat at Hagrid's table.

"Hagrid- I'm so sorry. Can't anyone do _anything? _I mean Buckbeak's innocent!" I pleaded.

"No. We lost the trial." Hagrid said, with tears in his eyes.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

Hagrid pointed outside. The hippogriff was outside, walking around as if he knew he was about to die…

"Why don't you set him free?" Ron asked.

This seemed reasonable.

"Because they'd know it was me and Dumbledore would get in trouble." Hagrid said sadly.

"Ow!" Harry yelled suddenly.

"What?" I asked fast.

"This rock just hit my head. Hey! People are coming."

"Oh no. You shouldn't be here." Hagrid said.

They would get mad if we were here. Sirius Black was on the lose and looking for Harry.

We left through the back.

"It'll be okay…" Hermione whispered as we left.

We left through the back and hid behind pumpkins until the men were inside. Suddenly, I heard a branch crack behind me. I whipped my head around and I thought I saw…Hermione. But that was impossible she was right next to me.

"What?" Ron asked.

" I thought- nothing."

He would think I'm crazy.

We ran up a little bit farther toward the grounds. When we heard a loud bang, Hermione and I started to cry and Ron and Harry tried to calm us down.

"Ow!" Scabbers bit me!" Ron yelled. "Oh no!" He chased after the rat, as it leapt out of his hands.

Ron ran all the way until he caught the rat. He was on the ground right next to a large tree.

"Ron-run that's the whomping willow!" Hermione yelled to her friend.

The womping willow was a tree- with feelings. It hit you if you came too close.

"Guys run! THE GRIM!" Ron shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

The grim was something like the omen of death. Trawlany saw it in Harry's tealeaves and now Harry's gonna die or something. Sure… Although it is kinda creepy to see it.

I spun around and saw a large black dog- the grim. He came running at us- but ran at Ron and pulled him into a hole, at the bottom of the tree.

Great, now Hermione Harry and I were in hitting range and had to get into the hole to get Ron.

We all ran at the tree. Hermione managed to push Harry into the hole and he was gone. The tree whipped around and Hermione and I were both riding on the same branch; I trying to get us off.

When we were by the hole Hermione yelled, "JUMP!"

Although scared to death, I jumped. And hey- what do I know? I made it!

"Ouch!" I landed on Hermione. "Sorry… Harry! Where's Ron?"

"Down the path I think." He answered, nervously.

We all walked down a spider (ew ew ew ewwww!) filled, old path that finally brought us to what looked like-

"Is this the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked.

We all silently agreed it was. We walked up the creaky stairs. When we found a room, we walked in to find, Ron holding his rat.

"Harry run! He's an animagis!" Ron whimpered.

I started to ask who- but got my answer. Sirius Black was standing in the room. Harry started to run at him, with his wand tightly gripped in his hand.

But, out of nowhere, Lupin came in, and shot a spell that mad Harry wand fly out of his hand. Harry didn't seem to care. He tackled Sirius Black.

But, Lupin blew a spell at Harry that knocked Harry off him and came toward me.

Everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see two blurry people.

"Thank Goodness!" Hermione said.

"What happened?" I asked.

They explained everything. That Sirius is innocent, and that Lupin's a werewolf. And that Peter Pettegrew is guilty. It was a little confusing and out of order.

They also said Harry landed on me and I was knocked out. That's when I realized I was in the Hospital Wing and that I was laying on a white coat- not my bed in my dorm.

"Professor!" Hermione said, as Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Sirius Black! He's innocent! They've got the wrong man!" Harry explained.

"Hermione, you know the laws. I think three turns should do it." He said and left gracefully, with a small wink.

"What the was that about?" Ron said.

I had just noticed him in the Hospital bed next to mine, with a broken leg.

"Sorry Ron, Hazel you both can't come, you need your rest." Hermione said.

Hermione took a long necklace and put it around her and Harry. She turned something and suddenly they both spun around and disappeared.

I felt the room blacking, as I fainted and everything went black. Again.

* * *

Author note: sorry this chapter was so short, not a lot needed to happen because Hazel faints. Twice. Please review (not gonna post until you do…)! I just want to say; I'm not doing that to be mean. I really love getting review. They _completely _make my day. I'll take criticism (I like it- so I can make something better.) and I love to hear ideas and feedback. Plus, when I get a review, I know people read my story. It's awesome you take the time to read. I feel so awesome to know people like it- and if they don't they tell me so I can fix it! Okay I'll shut up now…


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: So now we go into the emotional ride that is the forth year! I want your opinion: do you want me to make a really really long story with all seven books in one or have 5, 6, and 7 be a sequel? Just so you know for fourth year I'm going to have more detail and specific days. So here we go…

Dear Diary,

Wow! This year was a roller coaster! So, first off Lee asked me out and I was totally in love with him. Then I found out he was also dating Katie Bell and was a complete git. And then I went out with Fred (my dreams came true, right? Well just keep reading…) but Lee ruined it. Stupid Lee. Then for forever I had no one but Hermione because Harry and Ron were mad at me for dating Fred. Then after a lot of begging they all believed me about Lee and we were all friends. But to my displeasure Fred just wanted to be friends. I lied and said yes…maybe we're not meant to be… I don't know. On top of that Hary was being chased by a murder (Sirius Black) but then he wasn't a murder. He was framed. By his best friend. I'm exited for fourth year! I'm going to the Weasley's in a week or two!

Love,

Hazel

One week later I was waiting impatiently for the arrival of Weasley's to pick up Hermione and me.

"'Mione are they coming by floo powder?" I asked my twin.

"No idea. Just be patient." She said.

" I'm not 'good' at that…" I said, as we both laughed knowing that was the full truth.

We waited for another five minuets, and then we saw a body come out of the fire. As he stepped out I noticed it was not Mr. Weasley. It was a tall, teenager, about sixteen years old with flaming red hair.

"Fred!" I yelled and ran at my best friend.

He gave me a huge hug. I was proud of my self: I resisted my strong urge to snog him.

Hermione yelled hi and gave him a small hug.

"Come on, guys let's go back to the burrow!" Fred said, a big smile on his face.

We climbed into the fire, yelled "The Burrow!" and were off to one of my favorite places.

We got out of the fire to see Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley yelling shouts of welcome and hugging us.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He won't be able to come until tomorrow." Ron said sadly.

We had dinner that night and headed upstairs for bed. Hermione and I were in Ginny small but cozy room like always.

"Guys, guess what?" Ginny asked when we were all in Ginny's room.

"What?" I asked excitedly.

"Seamus asked me out!" She squealed.

"That's great, Ginny!" Hermione said.

Shoot. I really hope Ally doesn't like him any more, or I'm going to have to deal with her weeping. All night.

After that I went to bed. My dreams were a confusing mash of nothing I didn't understand.

"Wake up!" Hermione yelled at me.

Seeing me open my eyes she added, "Why will you never wake up?"

I took this as a rhetorical question and didn't answer. I got up out of bed when I heard a knock.

"Girls, we're leaving somewhere soon. I don't know where. Dad said to get dressed and come down soon." George told us, through the door.

I heard his tiered footsteps leave down the stairs. I decided to look nice incase we were going somewhere nice. I put on my light colored jeans with a light pink tank top with a whitish blue shrug over it. I tried to do something with my hair but it didn't really work. Where's Ally when you need her?

Hermione, Ginny and I walked downstairs and saw everyone waiting for us, including Harry.

"There you are!" Ron said, obviously tired.

We ate a five-minuet breakfast (which was weird at the Weasley's) and Mr. Weasley lead us outside. He was leading us for a long time down a trail, but wouldn't tell us where he was going.

"Haz, how's your summer been?" Fred asked me.

"Okay…I've missed you guys soooooo much!" I said truthfully. "You?"

"Same. I really whish-" Fred started.

He was interrupted by two men, one a father the other a tall, strikingly handsome boy, Hogwarts age.

Mr. Weasley greeted them. The man was Amos Diggory and the son was Cedric. He was about seventeen. I knew him as the handsome, popular, Hefflepuff Quiddetch captain.

"Hello." Cedric said, politely.

Everyone except the twins and me said hello back, he had bet us in Quiddetch. And Harry was the only one on the team who had forgiven him.

We kept walking, Cedric trying to pop into Fred and my conversation but we weren't about to let him.

"Here we are!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, as we reached an old boot.

Everyone was gathering around the boot, and grabbing a hold.

Fred, seeing my confused face said, "it's a portkey. Touch it, and it will bring you where it's supposed to."

I grabbed the old boot. Suddenly it started spinning, and lifting us into the air. The world was spinning around and around and around and around….

"JUMP!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Scared but trusting, I let go of the filthy boot. We all fell down, down, down. Suddenly, I hit solid ground. I notice everyone was on the ground, except for Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric.

Cedric offered his hand to me to help me up. I just stood up without him. I wasn't ready to let Fred get mad at me.

He looked somewhat hurt, but turned and helped Harry up. I looked up and saw something amazing. I saw about a million wizards around thousands of tent, and in the distance a large silver stadium.

"Welcome to the Quidetch world cup!" Mr. Weasley yelled over the noise.

Oh my gosh! I could not believe I was at my favorite sports biggest event!

We said goodbye to the Diggory's and Mr. Weasley lead us to a tent that read: Wezley. The tent behind the sign was small and worn down. It looked as it could fit one person- two was a stretch. How were we supposed to fit Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Hermione and me?

We all walked into the petite tent. Inside was nothing like out. There was a table the size of the outside tent, inside a room that could fit five of them. There were two large rooms on either side of the middle room, both holding more then enough beds for our whole party.

I heard Harry faintly whisper, "I love magic."

I did too.

The girls were on the right side of the tent, the boys on the left. I chose the bed farthest from the main room, Hermione in the middle and Ginny on the end.

Later on we headed down to the enormous stadium, glad I had brought some money (souvenirs!).

We found out that we were in the top box- the minister's box. Wow. We all sat down, Mr. Weasley on the end, then Ron, Harry, Hermione, Me, Fred, George. There was a gentle wind that made Fred's flaming red hair blow softly. I wanted so much to tell him how I really felt, how much I truly liked him…

"Hazel, you want one?" Harry gestured to something.

It was many Omnioculars. There were devices that were much like binoculars, except that they did more. They could slow thing sown, and had an amazing picture!

"I'll pay for it!" I told Harry.

"No! I'll buy it. Really." He insisted.

I gave in and thanked him many times.

Fudge (the minister) announced the begging, me to involved in staring at Fred's hair, wasn't paying attention until he said, "Now here is the national Irish team and their mascots…Connolly, Ryan, Troy, Mullet, Moran, Quigley aaaaaaaaaand Lynch!"

Seven players came zooming out of nowhere with many leprechauns flying around throughing gold, for anyone to catch and take.

"The teams like to show off!" Fred yelled grabbing as much gold as he could.

I joined in and tried to grab some gold.

"And now" Fudge's magnified voice said. "The Bulgarians and their mascots! Dimitrov, Ivanova, Zogrf, Levski, Vulchanov, aaaaaaaaaaand Krum!"

Many people pointed at Krum, saying he was the best seeker in the world.

The Bulgarian's mascot looked like woman. Beautiful, woman. The men were going loopy and staring at them, kind of how I stare at Fred sometimes.

"Uh! Veela, really?" Hermione said, unbelieving.

Veela were extremely beautiful women that apparently made men go all googly eyed. Harry was trying to dance well (it wasn't working out. He is not ment to be dancer…). Ron was in some weird trance. His expression was kind of what he looked like in Potions… George was kind of scaring me…And Fred. It made me want to cry. He too was memorized by the veela.

After about five minuets of being _tortured _watching every. Single. Boy. GOING INSANE OVER THE STUPID VEELA, the creatures swooped away.

All the loopy boys snapped back to their normal minds. Finally.

"Let the game…begin!" Fudge yelled over the crowd.

Two seconds into the game, and I could tell it was amazing. Professional Quiddetch was nothing like it at Hogwarts. All seven players were swooping around the pitch insanely. The chasers zoomed from the hoops on one side to the other, keepers just as swift catching the ball, beaters hitting the ball a million miles an hour. And the seekers were flying almost as fast as the snitch, looking everywhere for a glimmer of gold.

The crowd was yelling and whopping with the same enthusiasm. People were waving flags of green and red all over.

The game was intense. There were many fouls.

"Don't worry." Fred "reassured" me, "no one died."

We walked toward our tent. The air was cool, and there was many loud Irish supporters (Ireland won) yelling, and celebrating.

"Did you see Krum?" Ron asked once inside the tent.

"I do believe we did, considering we were there, Ronykins." George said, in a tone that sounded as if was talking to a confused three year-old.

"There is _no one_ like Krum." Ron said, more serious then I had ever seen him.

Fred and George started to swoop (I really don't know how this worked) around Ron, as he started to climb on a table (again no idea…).

"He's like a …a bird! No one can fly like Krum!" He said now exited.

"Ron." I said, very serious. "I think you're in love." I finished with a laugh.

I was happy everyone laughed at my stupid joke.

"Shut up." Ron said, turning red.

There was a loud scream from outside.

"Well the Irish sure are exited." Fred said, flipping his flaming red hair, which made me just about feint.

Mr. Weasley ran into the room and out of breath he said, " It's not the Irish. Death Eaters. Everybody, get out. Fred, George Ginny is your responsibility. Stick together."

We all ran out. George was holding Ginny's hand, making sure NOT to lose her. Fred seemed more interested in making sure he didn't lose me.

"HAZEL!" He yelled through the crowd.

There was fire and smoke everywhere. I had already lost Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred, by the looks of it had lost George and Ginny. I needed Fred right now. He is the only one who would be able to help me. I wasn't strong enough to get through the crow- "AHH!" I yelled as I fell straight down onto the ground.

People seemed to not care I was on the ground. They were stepping on me. I could faintly see Fred (mostly his hair) trying to go against the flow of the crowd, to get to me.

"Hazel, Hazel are you okay?" Fred's voice was scared and full of fear.

I knew I probably looked hurt. Fred rarely called me Hazel, almost always Haz. I felt pain, lots of it. I could feel where people had stepped, really crushed, me.

"Fred. Fred where is everyone?" I asked weakly.

I could make out that his face was extremely worried. The Fred only I knew. The sweet nervous Fred, he hardly ever showed.

"I- I think they went into the small forest over there." His voice matched his face.

I looked up at the sky and noticed something. It was a green cloud. It was a skull with a snake tongue wrapping around it. The Dark Mark. You-Know-Who's mark.

"Fred…Fred the Dark Mark. We have to leave." I said dimly.

He said nothing. Next thing I knew, I was cradled in his strong arms. He ran over to the edge of the forest. He seemed nervous, but went right in. He ran full speed (I was sill in his arms, if I wasn't almost unconscious I would have been so exited!) in the Dark place. Finally he found a small clearing.

I saw Harry, Ron Hermione and Mr. Weasley on one side. On the other Fudge and a small house elf. Fudge seemed to be giving the elf a sock. Freeing it.

"HAZEL!" I heard my worried sister call. "Are you okay? I can't believe we lost you! I was so worried."

"It's okay. I got trampled not the most fun. Then Fred came and now we're here."

Hermione looked even more worried.

I was starting to get the feeling I had a lot more dangerous experiences if I was going to be friends with Harry (which I am).

Author note: Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I have been sooooooooo busy!


	16. Chapter 16

Author note: I am so glad you guys like my story! I'll try to add more details. Thanks to hpfan32, twilghtingharrypotter fan, futermsedwardcullen and Hazel for reviewing! Sorry I haven't posted for a long time! I'm in a musical it just opened!

Sorry, kind of a short chapter- I wanted to post it!!!

"But I don't get it, why would the Death Eaters come to the World Cup?" I asked.

Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and I were sitting in a small compartment in the Hogwarts express.

"Because, Haz, there's a lot of people to…" Fred started.

"Torture." Ron added.

"Or kill." Harry said darkly.

"I really don't want to think about that." I said honestly.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione had barley said a word scene we left platform 9 ¾.

"It's just…I've been thinking. How could Crouch just free Winky, his elf, when she did nothing? And when she didn't want to be freed?" She asked the group.

"Because he's a stupid git." Fred said.

"Because, he is a stupid git, who thinks he'll lose his job if he doesn't." George corrected his twin.

"And wouldn't she want to be freed? I mean having to serve someone against your will! Wouldn't that be torture?" Hermione said, getting mad.

"They like work." Fred said, simply.

The rest of the ride was basically Hermione and Fred arguing about house-elves, Ron and George fighting about who knows what, Harry staring out the window, and me staring at Fred. Mental note: Never make Fred and George sit with Ron. Ever.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced at the feast. "This year we have a very…special thing happing at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament. For those who don't know, it is a magical tournament where three magical schools come together. One person, champion, will be picked from each school. The three students will participate in three extremely dangerous tasks."

Wow. That sounded amazing.

"Hermione, it sounds kind of like Muggle Olympics!" I said.

She nodded her heads, but I got many confused stares from people who are pureblood.

"Our guest will be arriving in two weeks, to start the contest. I will explain more then. We have a staff change. Alastor Moody will teach defense against the Dark Arts. Now let's eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and piles of food appeared on the four long house tables.

"Yuuuuum! I'm starving!" Fred exclaimed.

"Me too!" I said reaching for a piece of fresh, white bread and drowning it with butter.

"Haz, easy on the butter!" George yelled.

"Sorry, I love butter!" I replied.

"Let the girl eat her butte!" Fred said, food completely in his mouth.

"How 'bout you eat with your mouth shut?" George said.

Fred turned red, and chewed with his mouth closed.

Like always I eat so much until I couldn't fit another crumb in my stomach. As we were walking toward the common room I heard a voice call me.

"Hazel!"

I turned around to see none other then Cedric Diggory.

I heard Fred groan.

"Can I talk to you?" He said and gave me his smile that made almost every girl in the school faint.

"Sure." I said sternly. "You guys go." I told my friends.

Cedric pulled me to the side of the hall.

"Hazel, would you ever consider… going out with me?" He said, so coolly.

I was about to say not in your dreams…but something stopped me. Was it his smile? Was it his perfect hair? Was it because I'm single?

But wait Fred would never forgive me!

Fred doesn't have to know…

But he's my best friend.

So…he doesn't need to know my whole personal life…

"Sure." I said, trying to not sound like there was just a battle inside my head.

"Awesome. Meet me tomorrow at three by the lake?" He said, grinning.

"I'll see you then." I said and swiftly walked toward the common room.

I climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait, to find the familiar common room. A large circular room draped with scarlet hangings. There were many chairs and couches, also red. And a fireplace, always containing a warm fire.

I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at a table. And Fred and George, on a couch near the fire.

I walked over to Fred and George, and plopped on the side of Fred.

"What did…Diggory want?" He said bitterly.

Should I tell him? Will he get mad at me? I mean What if he was starting to like me again?

I could choose- honest…or possibly lose a best friend.

"Oh, he just…" I started. "Wanted to go on a date with me…"

"What?" Fred said raising his voice, so a few first years looked scared. "That stupid prat thinks he can just go up to my gir- you and ask you out!"

Wow. He was jealous. Way jealous. And he almost called me his girl! Was I doing the right thing, dating Cedric?

"You…you said no, right…" Fred said, noticing my quietness.

I just looked around the crowded common room.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You said yes to STUPID PRETTY BOY DIGGORY!" Fred said, obvious really mad.

Now the first years were backing away. I didn't blame them. Fred plus temper equals RUN!

"Fred…I just- it's just that…" I tried, I really did. I just couldn't lie to my best friend.

He glared at me, and just turned around. He thumped his way up the stairs, and into his dorm. I heard the door slam. Really loud.

I felt a small crystal fall out of my eye, as George too walked away to his dorm.

I didn't say anything. I didn't make a sound. I ran as fast as I could to my dorm. I turned fast at the stairs. I sped up the long staircase, until I reached my dorm with a sign that read: 4th year girls.

The door flew open and I found myself not alone in the room. Ally was sitting on her scarlet bed, crying.

"Al, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly caring more about my friend then myself.

"Seamus…Ginny…" She said through sobs.

Shoot…

I sat down next to Ally.

"Ally…It's okay. Believe me. You'll find someone. Or he'll realize how awesome you are." I said sincerely.

"No I won't. And he won't. Because I'm a stupid prat who has to like someone who doesn't know I exist!" She said, madly sad.

"No, your not Ally. _Everyone_ falls for someone, who doesn't like them back. Everyone." This was hard to say, as I remembered Fred. But I told myself he didn't matter; I was going to go on a date with Cedric.

"Not everyone. Look at Annie. Any boy she wants comes crawling into her stupid hands!" Ally groaned.

Annie was the popular girl of Gryffindor, in fifth year. She was snobby, rude, annoying and beautiful. All the guys at Hogwarts drooled over her. Even the Snakes fell for her.

If Annie wanted a guy, they were there in a second, or less.

But still I have no idea where Annie came into this conversation. I guess Ally was taking her anger out on someone who deserved it.

"Ya but Annie isn't anything but pretty. Your pretty, smart and fun to be around." Except when you are crying. I finished in my head.

For an hour this went on. Ally was being so self-conscious. She thought she was horrible. And I would tell her the truth; she was an awesome girl.

Finally she stopped and went to bed. I put on my pajamas and slipped into bed.

I couldn't help but wonder, what would Cedric be like tomorrow? Three by the lake. Cedric. Three by the lake. Cedric. Three by the lake. Cedric…

_ I walked toward the lake. The air was crisp and sweet. I saw two people snogging. _

_ I finally found the spot where I was meeting tall, and handsome. Cedric… But it was where the two people were. _

_ Suddenly the boy turned around. I could make out the people. Cedric Diggory and Katie Bell. Snogging._

_ "Hey Hazel! Ready for our date?" Cedric said, cheerfully. _

I through myself straight up, and woke up with a fright. Was my mind telling me something?

I noticed Hermione and Ally getting ready and Lavender and Pavarti's beds empty.

I stood up, slightly shaking.

"Hey, Hazel." Hermione said.

"Hi!" Ally chimed in.

"Morning." I said.

I slipped into my Hogwarts uniform, the knee length gray skirt, same gray sweater, with a red and yellow tie for Gryffindor. And, of course the black robe, with a Gryffindor patch that held the bold lion of the old house.

I walked down to the great hall, with Hermione at my side. We sat down at the table, Ron and Harry next to each other, and Hermione and me across from them.

Ron was eating –no surprise- a plate full of food. Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles, almost everything on the table was on Ron's plate.

I just took a small waffle and then slapped some butter and syrup on it. I poured myself a big glass of fresh apple juice.

I took a big, huge sip of the drink. I looked to my side and regretted it. I spit my apple juice all over Harry.

"Sorry, Harry!" I said.

Ron was laughing uncontrollably while saying, "Spit take!"

I could not believe what I saw. What made me do the famous spit take. I saw Fred. Fred with a girl on his arm. a snobby, rude, annoying and beautiful girl.

None other then Annie.


	17. Chapter 17

Author note: Thanks to hpfan32, futermrsedwardcullen, kimmybyn909, aztecflower4698, and twilightingharrypotterfan for reviewing! You guys are getting so curious about the graveyard! I really want to get to the tasks, (especially three…) and the Yule Ball soooo bad!!!! This chapters all romance! So here we go…

Annie. Fred was arm in arm with Annie. He had glazed over looking eyes, and was in complete aw.

Annie's long dark brown hair was softly blowing behind her; I think she charms it (well, has someone charm it for her…). She seemed to barley be paying attention to Fred. She was looking around the hall, and waving to people.

I could not believe it. Annie was so not Fred's type. He was funny, bright, awesome, and cute. And Annie. She was rude, mean, judgmental, and a jerk.

I saw Fred point over to where Hermione, completely unknowing of Fred and Annie, Ron, still laughing, Harry, still sticky, and me, completely and totally shocked, were sitting.

They walked over and sat down. Now Fred was next to me (not the right time to make me go googly eyes, Fred.) and the git next to him.

"Haz, you know Annie, right?" Fred said, his arm now curling around her stupid shoulder.

"Yes. Hello, Annie." I said a little to stern and proper.

"Hello." She returned the attitude.

It was amazing. Annie and I had never talked. Maybe once, maybe. But, just who we're friends with, how we act, everything we do. We just _know_ to hate each other.

I started eating my waffle, slowly. I wanted to start a conversation. One problem- I had no idea what to talk about.

"Class starts soon, guys." Hermione informed us, after a half hour of just listing to the conversations buzzing around us, while we were silent. Except Ron laughing at Harry, way too much.

"What do we have first?" I asked.

"Potions." My twin said.

Harry, Ron and I all groaned.

"Shut up." Hermione said.

"What do we have, Fred?" Annie asked holding onto the e in Fred, so it sounded like Frehd.

"Defense against the Dark Arts." The redhead said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all left. We walked down into the dungeons. We went past creepy creaky suits of armor (I swear they are alive…). Finally we ended up in Grumpy Pants classroom.

Ron and Harry sat next to each other in the second row, and to my displeasure, Hermione and me in the front.

Snape swiftly walked into the room. His black cloak went swishing gracefully behind him.

"Now this year seems like it has started a bit better." He glanced, stalker like at me. "This year you shall, should be, able to brew…"

Either I fell asleep, or Snape's voice just droned on and on and on…well, I really didn't hear the rest. He went on about potions (I think…) for the rest of the class.

On the day went. From class, to class to class. Flickwit, also lecturing us, Sprout, showing us some plant, Trawlany being Trawlany, and of course no Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, the one class I wanted to see. I heard from Fred (and Annie…) about him at lunch.

"He's amazing. Completely insane. But, amazing." He told anybody that would listen, about Moody.

All I could think of through the day was my date with Cedric. Three by the lake. Finally classes ended and I was headed toward the lake. I wanted Ally to do my hair again, but time didn't allow.

I walked down the long hill. I remembered how many times I had played Quiddetch about a mile to the right, with Fred and the rest of the team. How many times I had been down to Hagrid's. Or how Lee and I had our date by the lake…

I finally got to the lake. It was about three, Cedric should be here soon. I waited for five long minuets, looking at the long, beautiful horizon. Finally, I saw a handsome Hefflepuff jogging toward me.

"Hey. Sorry I was late, my friend…" He started

"It's fine." I cut him off.

"So, do you wanna take a walk? Around the lake?" He asked.

"Sure." I said

We took off to the left, around the lake. I looked out at the lake. The sun seemed to be setting early, and the sky was a beautiful orange-pink.

"So, how are your classes?" He asked.

Dude, classes? You should be on a date with Hermione.

"Okay. So, are you caption for Hefflepuff this year?" I asked

He gave me a confused look.

"Quiddetch."

"Oh!" He said. "Well, the Triwizard Tournament kinda elements it. No Quiddetch this year." He said with a frown.

I couldn't believe it. No Quiddetch!

"That's horrible!" I said adding, "Gryffindor was gonna destroy Hefflepuff this year!"

"Oh, you think so?" He said. "How 'bout we see if you can bet me!"

Okay, now you know who your on a date with.

"Race ya to the pitch." I said.

I sprinted toward the Quiddetch pitch. I knew I had no chance of winning the run. I was a terribly bad runner. And the pitch was about a mile off.

"What, you getting tiered?" Cedric said, breathing hard.

"Now if we were on brooms…I'd already be there!" I panted.

We ran on and on and on. The whole mile. THE WHOLE STUPID MILE. As you can see, I really hate running (but LOVE flying.).

After a while we finally got there. Cedric let me win.

"Aw, come on! Don't let me win!" I yelled, or it would be a yell if I weren't dying from the run.

"What do you mean?" Cedric put on his best innocent look, which was cuter, then innocent.

"You let me win!" I told him, catching my breath. "Don't let me win!"

"Okay, okay! Now grab a broom." He said.

"Accio, broom!" Cedric cried.

His broom came zooming toward us.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, excitedly.

"Spell, Accio. It lets you bring anything to you. Really useful, truly. Want me to teach you how to do it?"

"Heck, ya!" I said.

"Okay, so the spell obviously is Accio. What you have to do is think hard of the object you want. And think why you need the thing. Got it?" Cedric explained.

"Kinda…" I said.

"Well, for example, for the broom. I thought of how much fun it would be to fly next to you… and I need a broom to fly. I thought how, I wanted to impress you, I thought of how I really wanted you to like me as much as I like you…"

He leaned toward me. I found myself leaning back at the cute Hefflepuff. I found myself inches from they boy.

"Hazel!" I heard a low voice call.

Now Hagrid really? When I'm an inch of Cedric Diggory's lips!

Cedric and I both backed up, as Hagrid came toward us.

"Hi Hagrid." I said stiffly.

"'Ello, Hazel! And who's this?" He asked.

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric informed the big gamekeeper, reaching out a hand.

Hagrid and Cedric shook hands.

"Well, we should probably go; curfews kinda soon." I announced.

We said our goodbyes and headed back toward the castle.

"That was…" Cedric started.

"Uncomfortable." I finished.

"Ya…and we never got to our Quiddetch match!" He complained.

"Well, how 'bout we do that this…Saturday?" I said, asking a guy out, officially, for the first time. "At noon?"

"It's a date." He said, smiling.

By that time we were right outside the Gryffindor common room.

"This is my stop." I whispered.

He seemed to be coming close to me. And, once again I was going toward him…

That was until the door was pushed opened. By Ron. Why does he always find the worst time to walk out of the common room? Why?

"Hazel!" He said, his voice cracking, big time.

"By, Hazel. See you tomorrow." And Cedric was gone.

"What was…that?" Ron asked.

"What was what? I think you had one to many butterbeers, Ron…" I said.

I yelled the password, and climbed into the common room. I saw the familiar drapes of scarlet red.

"What was that thing? How you were an inch from pretty boy's face?" Ron yelled, making some heads turn toward us.

"Ron I don't know what you mean." I said, and ran toward my dorm.

I ran up the stairs, and into my room that had an old sign that read: 4th year, girls.

"Hey, Ally!" I said.

"How was your date?" She asked.

"Good. Cedric is so nice, and sweet!" I said, truthfully.

Ally gave me a worried look. "Isn't that what you said about…Lee?"

"Well, ya. But Cedric's different. I hope." I said.

"Your dating Cedric Diggory?" Lavender squealed.

"He asked YOU out?!" Pavarti asked.

I ignored all of their comments, and put my pajamas on. I slipped into my bed, even though it was pretty early, I fell asleep somewhat fast.

"Ha! I told you I would beet you!" I told Cedric on our way back to the castle.

We had just finished our Quiddetch game. I had won. I think. We kind of lost track…

"We lost track half way through!" He debated.

"But I was winning then!" I said.

"Oh, well then!" He said, with a smile.

We walked down to lunch after that.

" Do you…want to sit at the Hefflepuff table? Just for today."

I thought about this. My friends might want to see me…but, I did want to sit with Cedric…but also I don't know anyone…

"Sure." The good beet the bad, like always.

We both went, and sat down at the far end of the table.

"Everyone, this is Hazel." He told the crowd. "This is Hannah Abbot." He pointed to the girl across from me. "Justin Flinch-Fletchy." He pointed to the boy across from him. "And Zacharius Smith." He pointed to the boy on my right.

"Hi, everyone." I said.

I was a little nervous; I didn't want to forget anyone's name, or be an outcast. Lunch, though was still normal. We just talked and eat. It wasn't much different from Gryffindor.

I guess that houses really don't mean much. I wonder if the kids who will be in the Triwizard Tournament, will be similar.


	18. Chapter 18

Author note: Thanks to kimmybyn909, emzybear, twilightingharrypotterfan, and your BFF!(team edward!) for reviewing!!!! Just so you guys know I adore reading your reviews. It makes my day to get a mail saying someone reviewed, or added my story/profile to their favorites! It brings a big smile to my face!!!! Even if it's like "love your story" it's awesome you take the time to review!!! Thanks so much!!!

"If you would like to enter the Triwazard Tournament, put your name and school on a piece of parchment, and drop into the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore told the students.

The other two schools (Durmstrang, a Bulgarian school, which to Ron and my pleasure had Victor Krum, a pro seeker. And Beauxbatons, a French school, to all the boys pleasure had many beautiful girls…) had arrived, the Bulgarians sitting with the snakes, the Beauxbatons, with the Ravenclaws.

Dumbledore had announced that you had to be of age, seventeen, to enter. To say Fred and George were upset would be a HUGE understatement. They yelled things like rubbish, and a few things I wouldn't care to repeat…

Fred had finally started talking to me, forgiving me about Cedric, partly because he saw how happy I was with him, and partly because I accepted (as far as he knows…) Annie.

I really didn't care about the age limit. I mean I was never going to enter! After the feast (we had one because our guest schools. I was kind of sad I couldn't sit with Cedric…), in the hall I heard a voice call to me.

"Hey, Cedric!" I called to the boy, after dinner.

"Hi! I really missed sitting with you!" He said, putting an arm around me.

Cedric and I decided we should sit together. We switched off days sitting at which table, Hefflepuff or Gryffindor.

"I think we should find a way for you to transfer to Hefflepuff!" He said, with a sweet grin.

"Or… you could move to Gryfindor!" I said.

We both laughed, even though it wasn't that funny. But, that's how we were. Be competitive, laugh, joke around, laugh, and laugh some more!

When we came to my stop I said, "Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Not if I see you first!" He said.

He leaned toward me, and kissed my cheek. His lips were warm, and comforting.

I gazed into his eyes. His beautiful, brown-green eyes, those were vivid with passion.

"Goodnight" I whispered again.

He waved, and swiftly walked away. I spun around a few times, and climbed into the common room. I saw the familiar red drapes, but they looked more alive tonight.

"Hey, Hazel." Fred said, coolly as he and Annie sat down on the couch.

I think I was finally over Fred. Like ACTUALLY over him. I didn't even care he was with Annie. Because, I had Cedric. Cute, amazing, smart, Cedric was mine.

I went and sat over by Harry, Ron and Hermione, at a small table.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hi." Hermione added.

"What's up?" Ron chimed in.

" Isn't tonight just…wonderful?!" I said, very cheerful.

"Um…sure?" Ron answered.

Everyone looked confused. I was still swooning about Cedric.

"Anyone want to play exploding snap with me?" Harry asked.

"I'd love a game or two, Harry!" I said.

Ron looked totally confused about my happiness, but I really didn't care.

We all four played a few games one deck exploding so hazardous, Hermione's hair fizzed.

After a while Hermione dragged me to go to sleep because, "We have class tomorrow!"

Okay, so I was tired and fell asleep pretty fast, but I didn't want to go to sleep. Or get up the next morning!

"HAZEL GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" Hermione yelled.

I got out of bed, slowly and regrettably, as the cool air slapped me, as I stood up. I fond my robes, and slipped into the uniform. I didn't necessarily _like_ the Hogwarts uniform, but it could be worse. My muggle friend, Maria went to school with uniforms, they were _terrible._

"Wha wa tha yellin'?" Ally said, sleepily.

"'Mione bein' 'Mione…" I said in the same tired tone.

I swung the dorm room door open, and sped down the stairs, now awake. In the common room, I saw the familiar red and many people sitting everywhere.

I didn't see Harry, Ron, Fred, or George, so Hermione and I headed down to the Great Hall.

We found Harry and Ron, both looking tired, but still eating. George was sitting near them, but no Fred.

"Where's Fred?" I asked, as I sat down across from George.

"I think with Annie." George said, stiffly.

I nodded slowly. Suddenly, someone plopped down next to me.

"Hey, Cedric!" I said, as he put an arm around me.

"Hi! You finally got here! Someone get off to a sleepy start?" He said, grinning.

"I was tiered!" I said, reaching for a glass of apple juice.

We ate until Hermione claimed we had to leave for class. I was happy because the first class today, was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I told Hermione, Harry and Ron, I had to stay for a minuet.

After them, and Cedric left for class I asked George, "George, are you okay?"

"Ya." He said, unconvincingly. "Okay, okay. No, I'm not. Fred is spending so much time with Annie. He seems to never have time for me. And everyone has someone but me."

I could tell George trust me from these few sentences. He would not tell everyone that.

"George, you know Fred loves you. And it's just because he's in a new relationship. Believe me, he will loosen up, and spend more time with you."

"How do you know?" He asked, I had never seen him this upset.

"Because…just trust me, George."

He thought about this. "Thanks, Haz."

No one had called me Haz, in so long. I hadn't talked to Fred that much, and no one else calls me that.

I smiled I couldn't help it. Being called Haz, reminded me of Fred, my best friend. And that's when I noticed what I said was true. After a while, I would be with Fred a lot more.

I got up, and walked out of the Great Hall. I turned a corner, and then I took a right, then a left, then a flight of stairs. Then I couldn't believe my eyes.

I saw two people, on a bench snogging. Full out snogging. One of them was someone I hate. A annoying, rude, pretty girl. The other was my best friend.

I could not believe that I saw Fred Weasley snogging Annie. The sight brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't realize why. I mean I was dating Cedric. And I didn't care who Fred dates.

But, I couldn't help it, I was crying. I ran. I was took a random turn, and found a bench. I sat down and cried.

I heard footsteps, coming. I saw Fred turn a corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried.

"Nothing." I said wiping tears away.

He sat down next to me, and put a loving arm around me.

"I know you to well, to believe that, Haz." He said, sweetly.

After a minuet of silence I said, "Why don't you just go snog Annie again?"

He looked embarrassed. "What? That's why you're crying? Haz…" He said trailing off.

I nodded slowly, more tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Haz, don't cry. Your eyes are a lot prettier without tears in them." Fred said, kindly.

I tried to stop crying, but tears still spilled out.

"What do you see in her?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked, dumbly.

"Annie!"

"Well, she's really pretty, and she's…" He started.

"So you like her because she's pretty. That's a perfect reason!" I screamed.

I bolted up, and walked swiftly to class. When I got there, I sat down next to Hermione, in the second row.

"Are you okay, Hazel?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping away the tears.

Hermione looked very unconvinced.

Professor Moody suddenly came out of his office, into the room.

"Now who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" He asked, starting class right away.

I was one of the few who did not raise their hand.

"Hermione…" Moody told the witch.

The only people teachers didn't call by their last name were Hermione and I (but probably all the twins too…).

"Three…" My twin said, her voice shaky.

"Correct. And they're named…" He started.

"Any one will send you to Azcaban" Hermione finished.

"Good. Now who can name a curse?" Moody asked, his magical eye zooming around.

"Weasley." Moody pointed at Ron. "Stand."

"My dad told me about one…the Imperious Curse." Ron said.

"Yes…yes your dad would know about that one."

I didn't know why Mr. Weasley would – and I didn't want to.

Moody grabbed a small spider, out of a small glass jar. I squirmed a lot, and so did Ron.

"Engorgio." Moody muttered.

The spider grew, and I squirmed even more, and Ron and I both tried scooting back in our chairs, to get away from the tiny creature.

"Why do you two hate them?" Harry asked.

"I hate how they move…" I said.

"Um…lets just say Fred and George." Ron said, nervously.

I wonder what they did to Ron… The thought of Fred brought a tear to my eye, but I whipped it away fast.

"Now everyone watch closely." Moody said. "Imperio!"

As he flicked his wand, he seemed to gain full be in command of of the spider's small mind.

He moved the spider around the room he started putting it on people's heads, arms you get it. Once it was on Ron, and he screamed so loud, I couldn't hear for a second.

"Hahahah!" Moody laughed, madly. "What shall I have her do next? Drown herself…"

All laughter ended. And there was a silent- dead silent- class.

"Many wizards and witches have said they only did You-Know-Who's work under the Imperious Curse. But, how do we sort out the liars?" He said darkly.

The class took that as a rhetorical question, and didn't answer.

"So, another curse?" Moody continued class, his eye zooming around.

Many people raised their hand, including Neville who looked surprised he knew a curse.

"Longbottom." Moody said, a bit gentler. "Come here."

Moody gestured to the table. He placed the spider on the table.

"The…the cru-cruciatus curse…" Neville said in a small voice.

"Yes." Moody said. "Crucio!"

The spider seemed to be filled with pain. He was twitching like crazy…poor ugly little demon.

Neville looked like he was feeling more pain. His face looked scared, worried and longing. His eyes were tearing up, and he was fighting back the tears.

"Stop it!" Hermione and I yelled simultaneously.

"Stop it!" Hermione repeated.

"Can't you see its bothering Neville?" I yelled, on the edge of crying.

Moody lifted the curse, and a single tear spilled out of Neville's green eyes.

"Torture. The Cruciatus curse is pure torture. Drives most mad." Moody explained.

As Moody said 'drives most mad' Neville seemed to hold back gallons of tears.

"Now, could you Hermione give us the last curse?" Moody said.

I could read Hermione well. I have known her my whole life. There were two minuets she didn't know me. But, I could read her.

She knew the answer. But for some reason, she shook her head no.

"Avada Kedvera!" Moody whispered.

There was a blinding ray of bright green light, and the spider laid motion less. Dead.

" The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to survive it." Moody said darkly.

Every eye turned at Harry. Because Harry Potter is the one and only person known to survive the Killing Curse.

Avada Kedvera. Exactly what Fred had done to our relationship. He snogged Annie, Avada Kedvera.

Just like that, a tear fell out of my eye. I didn't even bother to whip it away.


	19. Chapter 19

Author note: okay so I'm glad you guys liked the advada kedvara to Fred/hazel – I spent a long time deciding how to end it! Thanks to futermsedwardcullen (who once had to use my name to review –IT WAS NOT ME I sear my friend needed to review, I was logged in and she didn't know how to get out of it!), hpfan32, twilightingharrypotterfan and kimmybyn909 for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the amazing wonderful story of HARRY POTTER…darn.

"Hazel, what do you think about me entering the Triwizard Tournament?" Cedric asked, the next morning.

"No. No way! Cedric you'll be killed!" I said.

"No I won't! I know a ton of spells!" He said, defensively.

"I know, your brilliant! But, I just don't think it would be…safe." I said searching for the right word. "Look, Cedric just trust me on this one."

I just had a feeling he would get hurt. But he obviously didn't agree.

"Hazel, why would you think that? I'm smart, you just said so!" He argued.

"Cedric just don't! Please…" I begged.

"Hazel, you can not make my decisions for me! I shouldn't have even asked you!" He stood up, and stormed off.

"That was cheerful…" George said, trying to cheer me up.

Why is it that everything is falling apart? Fred's being a jerk, and Cedric's losing it.

Classes dragged on. All day, all I could think about was the horrible picture of Cedric being killed…. or the disturbing to real picture of Fred and Annie…

Fred and Annie seemed to be snogging wherever I was. It was like Fred was trying to annoy me!

Later in the common room, I thought I'd give him a piece of my mind.

"Fredrick Weasley!" I yelled, heading toward him.

For once he wasn't with Annie.

"What?" he said bitterly.

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell him how he played with my emotions too much. How he says some compliment like "your eyes are a lot prettier without tears" then go snogs a jerk! I wanted to scream all my troubles away, but the words weren't forming.

"What?" He asked again.

I couldn't help it, I burst out into tears.

"Are you okay, Haz?" Fred's expression changed from enemy to best friend in a second. "What's wrong?" He finished lovingly.

"Everything! Fred I don't know what to do!" At the moment I was quite glad the common room only consisted of the two of us.

"Fred…I just don't know! I can't stand the sight of you and Annie! I cry whenever I see you two. But, I really like Cedric! And he wants to enter the tournament. And I couldn't stand to see him killed! And…and Fred, I miss you! I never talk to you. You're _always_ with Annie! What do you even see in her?"

"Haz…Haz. I don't know I mean…" Fred tried.

"I just am so confused! Fred, even when I deny it I…I obviously…" I wanted to say I obviously like you, but my words weren't working today. "But I like Cedric too!"

"Hazel, look I can see you still like me…and I think I…"

"Freddie!" A cold voice called.

"Hey, Annie." Fred said in return.

She came over to Fred, and gave him a long kiss. Fred put an arm around her. I couldn't help but watch, and feel a tear fall out of my eyes.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Annie said, still only an inch from Fred.

"Sorry…" I said.

I walked out of the common room. I didn't know where I was going, or why. All I knew was I needed to talk to someone right now. I didn't know whom, though.

I turned random corners, and taking random staircases. I ended up in a place I had never been before. Then, I ran into a boy.

"Hazel…" Cedric questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…I'm kind of…I needed to…I'm lost."

"Oh…well, I'll see you around then." He said, starting to walk away.

"Cedric." He stopped and turned around. "Are you still planning on entering the Triwizard Tournament?"

He didn't answer for a minuet.

"Well?" I asked getting suspicious.

"I've…I already have…" He said, slowly.

"What?" I said, getting very angry.

"Cedric, we have to work on that project!" Justin Flinch-Fletchy told the boy, coming out of what appeared to be the Hefflepuff common room.

"Ya, Justin! By, Hazel." He swiftly walked away.

"Cedric! This is not over!" I yelled at him.

I couldn't believe it. He didn't trust me! Cedric had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, when I told him it was a bad idea. Was he just doing this to be rude to me? That doesn't seem like Cedric? Was it he didn't trust me?

I was not done with him. Later (though I don't know _when_ later is…) He is going to get a piece of my mind!

I walked slowly, down to where the Goblet of Fire was located, to see people put their names in. I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione all talking.

"There you are!" Hermione yelled at me.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"I was…It doesn't matter. Anyone from Gryffindor enter yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Ya, Angelina. I hope she makes it!" Harry said.

"Fred and George are planning to try to enter." Ron said.

"But, don't you have to seventeen?" I asked. "And there's an age line."

Dumbledore had drawn an age line, which only permitted people who are of age to cross.

"Ya, they're gonna try an aging potion." Ron said.

"Rubbish, It'll never work." Hermione said, doubtfully.

"I sure hope not! I don't want either of them killed!" I burst out.

"Ah…let them do what they…" Ron said, lazily.

"Ron!" Harry said, laughing.

Seeing my worried face Ron added, "Come on lighten up, Haz."

"Don't call me that." I said.

Being called Haz reminded me too much of Fred…. and Annie.

"You love it when Fred…" Two redheads bursting through the doors interrupted Ron.

Fred and George had come in skipping singing "We just made aaaaaaaaaa AGING POTION! A whaaaat? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AGING POTIOOOOOOOOON!"

Usually, I would have laughed, but not today. Especially after Annie came in and kissed Fred. I felt hate bubbling inside of me.

"You know it's not gonna work." I said, trying to seem non-chalet about it.

"Really. Why's that, Granger?" Fred asked.

No. Way. He did not just call me Granger. Fred has never called me that. I had been Haz almost always, Hazel when he was being "formal", or was worried. Granger was just out of the picture for Fred. But not know.

"There's an age line." Hemione filled the silence.

"So?" George asked, great was against me too?!

"A genius like Dumbledore would never be fooled by…" I started.

"Something as dim-witted as an aging potion!" Hermione finished.

"But He's so dim-witted…" George began

"It's perfect." Fred finished, cockily.

They both ran up to the very end of the age line. The crossed arms, and drank the potion.

They're age didn't appear to change, because they were only months away from being seventeen.

They both gripped hands and jumped over the misty blue line. It appeared to work. They both were dancing around and cheering both now singing, "We tooooooold you it would wooooooooooork! Taaaaake thaaaat Graaaaaaaaaaaaanger!!!" Extremely out of key, though I don' know what key, if any, it was supposed to be in…

All of a suddenly, both happy boys were flown backwards. They both had sprouted long white beards, closely resembling Dumbledore. Soon enough, the real bearded professor came in.

"Ah, boys, boys, boys." He said shaking his head. "To madam Pomfrey to be de-bearded." Dumbledore finished, with a small chuckle.

Fred and George, still skipping and singing for some reason, were laughing at themselves while heading down to the Hospital Wing.

I must have been staring at the red (okay now white) head, skipping because Hermione said, "You miss him."

"What? Who?" I said, unconvincingly.

"Fred. I don't care if your dating Cedric, your in love with him." Hermione read my mind.

"Well…No I…. How could you…help me." I said hopelessly.

"Hazel, do what your heart says. Do you like Fred?" She said, understanding.

"Well…yes." I decided to be truthful.

"Do you like Cedric?"

I paused for a second then said,"Yes."

"If you could only save one who would you save, Cedric or Fred?" Hermione asked.

That was hard question. Save Fred, the sweet boy next door, or the cool nice Cedric?

I mean Fred's my best friend, and my crush (wow I just admitted it.)

But Cedric's so sweet.

But Fred tries to make me feel bad with Annie.

But Cedric put his name in the goblet of Fire without my opinion.

Who _did_ I like better?

"I think…Fred?" I told (and kind of asked) my twin.

"Then I strongly suggest breaking up with Cedric. You do not want to be in a relationship with someone you don't truly love." She told me smartly.

Since when was she miss relationship wizard? No pun intended. She had never even dated anyone! But, she's Hermione and she's all I got.

"Ya…I had somewhat been considering that." I said sadly.

"Hazel, I know it's hard, but…"

"No, you don't Hermione! You have never been in my situation! You have no clue how it feels!" I said, feeling tears pour out of my eyes.

Hermione put her arm around me. She let me cry, for a long time, exactly what I needed.

"Your right." She said after a long silence. "I don't know. But, you're strong Hazel. You're amazing Hazel, you're a great person with a great heart. You can and will get through this. Eventually, Fred and you will be together. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I can feel it, Hazel." She said

And for some reason, I believed her too. There was something in the confidence of her voice, the calm sweetness to it, which made me believe her.

I felt more tears fall out of my eyes. Not for Fred this time though, and not because of Annie. I was crying because I would have to break up with the cute Hefflepuff.

Cedric…

Author note: Please review! I hope you liked the chapter!!


	20. Chapter 20

Author note: Thanks to kimmyby909, twilightingharrypotterfan, ., futermissedwardcullen, danserzrulegirrl, AliceHenry0496 for reviewing!

Also just so you know, I know if your reading this and not reviewing, I get an email saying someone added The Fourth Friend to your favorites or something. So please please review! Please…

"Thanks, 'Mione." I whispered to my helping sister.

"So you're gonna break up with Cedric?" Hermioe asked gently.

I just nodded, and a single tear glided down my face.

"Breaking up doesn't mean you guys can't be friends!" She tried to assure me.

"Yes it does…" I mumbled, thinking about Lee and me. Best friends turned into enemies because of dating each other…

"No Hazel, it doesn't. You and Cedric have fun when you're together, you just don't click as a _couple_. But as friends you do!" She said, positively.

I shuffled my feet to the library, where I assumed Cedric would be to do that project Justin was talking about. I found the two of them sitting at a small table, with about ten open books around them.

"Hey, guys." I said sadly, as I sat down.

"Hi, Hazel! What's up?" Justin asked, while Cedric just glared.

"Nothing." This was a down right lie. "Justin, could you let me talk to Cedric alone? Just for a minuet?"

"Of course!" He gave us both a look that said: Sure I'll leave you two to snog. He would be wrong, very wrong if he said that.

He grabbed one of the many books, and left. Cedric seemed to not know I was even here. He just kept reading some book that looked about a hundred years old.

A took a deep breath. "Cedric. Okay I don't know how to say this…but…I think we should…break up…"

At these last words, his head flung up. "Wh-what? Why?

"I just…I feel like you don't respect my opinion and…and…" And I was so not going to tell him about Fred.

"And you like Weasley better…" He muttered, sadly.

"Cedric…I don't want to lose you though. I still want to be friends! Really badly. You're sweet and nice, but…you're just not that boy…" I couldn't help picture the redhead boy I was falling head over heels for…

"Yeah…I guess things just…just don't always click." He said, with a frown.

"Cedric, promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, we'll still be close. Promise me we'll play Quiddetch just the two of us again…someday." I pleaded.

"Maybe…" He said, looking back down at his aged book.

His uncertainty made a small crystal tear drip out of my eyes. I couldn't believe it, he seemed to not want to stay close, and he only wanted me as his girl friend, not his friend.

"Justin, you can come back." Cedric called to his friend.

When Justin sat back down Cedric added, "And if you're gonna ease drop, do it better next time."

I heard Justin whisper something to Cedric, and I couldn't take it. I just ran away from it, out into the hall. I made several desperate turns looking for the one boy who I needed to talk to right now. I found a boy, just not the right one.

I found a boy with gray eyes, and slicked back white-blonde hair. The prince of the snakes, I bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong Gra- Hazel?" He said gentler and softer then normal.

"What do you mean?" I asked the snake.

"You're crying, are you okay?" He walked toward me and tried to put an arm around me, but I dodged it.

"You wouldn't care, Draco." I told the boy.

"Try me." He was starting to get…romantic?

Why was he acting like this? He hadn't insulted me, or anything! And he seemed to actually be…nice!

Whoa, slow down this is _Draco Malfoy_ I'm talking about, and he's just doing this to mock me.

"What do you want, Draco?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I want you…to feel okay, Haz." He didn't.

"Don't you dare call me Haz!" I yelled.

I ran away from the snake, leaving him open-mouthed and looking completely shocked. I ran as fast as I could toward the Gryffindor common room. I had a feeling Fred might just be there.

When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was talking with her friend.

"Vi, you look lovely!" She told the lady.

The woman responded by telling the Fat Lady, "Thank you! You do too, darling!"

It took me several minuets before the women realized I wanted to get into the common room. When I finally did get in I was very surprised to see Fred closely resembled how I was feeling.

He was sitting on the couch, George talking to him. I had never seen Fred cry, until now. Glinting glass tears occasionally were falling out of Fred brilliant blue eyes. I could tell George was trying to cheer his twin up. It obviously was not working.

I walked over to where they were sitting because all of a sudden the only thing that mattered was helping Fred. My problems went away, I just needed to help my friend.

"Fred are you okay?" I said taking a seat next to him.

He shook his head, saying yes.

"Fred, I'm not Ron. I can tell something's wrong." I said, trying to add some humor.

"Ok…well Annie…she-she…I- I saw her an-and…Le-Lee…snogging!" He said, the saddest I had EVER heard him say _anything_.

"Fred…that's- that's horrible!" Okay, this wasn't entirely true, I was happy he was available…

"I know…" George said, but I heard a little joy in his voice too.

After ten minuets of calming Fred, we went down to the Great Hall. Tonight we would learn who would be the Triwazard champions!

Fred was a lot happier. He wasn't happy, but he was at least not very sad. I sat with Fred on my right, George next to him and Hermione, Ron and Harry across from us.

We all eat a fabulous feast, and then the moment we had all been waiting for was about to Happen.

The Goblet of Fire began to shake softly. A burst of flames that closely resembled the Weasley's fiery hair, exploded into the crisp air of the Hall. A small piece of parchment elegantly was floating down from the explosion.

Dumbledore snatched the parchment and read, "The champion from Beauxbatons is…FLUER DELOCURE!"

A very pretty girl with slivery straight blonde hair stood up from the Ravenclaw table. Her friends smiled, but holding back tears. Many boys' eyes' glazed over, staring at her. Almost what the boys looked like at the Quiddetch World Cup, when the veela were out.

"Hermione, is she part veela?" I whispered to my sister.

"Um…I doubt it." She said, glancing jealously around at a swooning Ron.

I thought differently. She probably was considering every boy was staring with glassy eyes at her. Plus, she seemed to adore the attention.

The veela girl, Fluer shook hands with all three headmasters, and walked into a room that I had never noticed, past the teachers long table.

When the hall silenced, the Goblet shook once more. Parchment flew out. Dumbledore took it and read, "The Durmstrang champion is…VICTOR KRUM!"

Everyone in the hall roared with applause for the Quiddetch star. He shook hand stiffly and went into the same room that Fluer went in.

When the thunder applause silenced, the Goblet shook once more. An elegant slim sheet of parchment fluttered down and Dumbledore effortlessly grabbed the page and read, "The Hogwarts champion is…CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

No. Way. Not Cedric. No. I wouldn't allow it! He was going to be _killed_! People had DIED in this!

"Haz, he'll be okay…" George tried.

"No he won't. I can just…feel it." And I did, he was going to get hurt.

"Look, however much I hate the slimy git, he knows magic." Fred assured me. "He won't get hurt, I pro…."

Fred was cut off; the Goblet suddenly began to shake, even though all the champions have been selected.

The hall instantly became dead silent. Unexpectedly, a small sheet of parchment zoomed out of the insane overly large cup.

Dumbledore, surprised and bewildered slowly took the floating piece of small parchment. He glanced at it, and he's eyes bulged out. "Harry Potter…" He whispered.

What? I surely heard the professor wrong! Harry was only fourteen! The others were eighteen! And he would get hurt!

Harry just sat there in disbelief. People started saying things like "He's not of age!" No really, I though he was twenty!

"Harry, it's just a mistake…" Hermione started.

"Just, go they won't let you compete…" I told the boy

"Will they?" Hermione asked no one.

Harry slowly stood up and gradually walked up to Dumbledore. He saw his name clearly written on the parchment. Dumbldore slightly pointed to the room. Harry shook no one's hand. No one cheered (at least unless you count people shouting insults…).

All of a sudden, I noticed Ron had said nothing scene Harry had been called. He had just been glaring angrily.

"Go to bed, all of you." Dumbledore said fast.

No one needed to be told twice, we all stood up. Rumors started buzzing around already.

"Fred, will they allow him to- what am I Asking you? You don't know or follow _rules!_"

"Hermione?" I turned to my twin. " They won't let Harry compete, right?"

"I don't know, Hazel. I really don't know."

That seemed to be the only answer anyone had. I don't know if Harry will compete. I don't know if Cedric still likes me. I don't know if Cedric will die. I don't know what will happen with Fred and me.

I just don't know any more.


	21. Chapter 21

Author note: Okay, so now we actually are into the beloved PLOT of the story! The best parts gonna be the Yule Ball in my opinion…Thanks to kimmybyn909, twilightingharrypotterfan, Katie Engle, danserzrulegirrl for reviewing! Okay, so I have five one-shots, three are funny and two are serious/angst I guess kinda sad if you like wormtail or cedric…. check them out! Sorry I've taken so long, I just had auditions for a show, and I've been super busy!

Ron was beyond mad. I was beyond confused. Hermione was beyond worried. Fred was beyond normal again.

_Nothing_ good was happing. Harry being tossed into a deadly tournament against his will. Ron, not believing it was against his will, so now the best, best friends are worst enemies. Hermione and I were trapped in the middle.

We of course wanted to help Harry through the tasks. But, we could see where Ron was coming from. Harry always got the attention, and Ron never got any.

Of course no one was more in the middle then me. I was trapped in Harry or Ron. But also, help Harry or chase after Cedric and help him? Cedric seems to hate me, but he needed help. But, Harry was at a disadvantage from the others. What do I do?

I decided: turn to the redhead who knew nothing but pranks. Why? I really and truly do not know.

"Fred!" I called to the cutie in the common room after dinner.

"What, Haz?" He said running over. I couldn't help but blush at his perfect hair flying around as he jogged over.

"I need your advice." I dived right into the subject.

"Okay." He said, as we both sat down at a nearby table.

"Do I help Harry or Cedric?" I asked.

"Harry." He said simply, starting to stand up.

"Hold your hippogryffs!" I said, and he sat back down. "Why?"

"One: Cedric's a jerk. Two: why should you help someone who won't talk to you? And three: Harry needs it, bad." He said seriously.

"Ya, I guess. Will Cedric murder me?" I asked nervously.

Fred considered that for a minuet. "Only in Quiddetch." He said cheerfully, and walked back over to George.

Gee, that's reassuring. I'll get beat to a pulp in Quiddetch, thanks Fred.

I deicide to just go to bed and think it over later, even though my choice was pretty clear.

I yelled good night to my friends and hopped up the stairs. I found Ally already asleep, and Lavender waiting anxiously for Pavarti. I didn't even bother to ask why she was so jumpy or where Pavarti was.

I put my weird sister t-shirt and short blue shorts on and pulled my scarlet covers over my body. I fell asleep almost instantly, so much for thinking anything through.

I felt like only minuets later that I was being shook awake.

"Hazel! Wake uuuuupppp!" My reflection called at me.

"Hermione…One more minuet!" I groaned.

"If you want time to eat, I suggest you get up now!"

I obeyed, and climbed out of my bed into the harsh autumn air. I put on my Hogwarts skirt, sweater and lastly the long black robe that bared the Gryffindor crest.

Hermione and I slowly walked down stairs into the common room. I spotted the fiery red hair almost right away.

"Fred! George!" I called.

"What?" they yelled together.

"You guys goin' down to breakfast?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Well, I am…George has to ask Angelina something…" Fred said.

"Shut up." George whispered.

Hermione, Fred and I walked down the long hallways to the Great Hall. We found the Great Hall about half full, give or take a few kids. We sat down, Hermione and me on one side, Fred on the other. Only minuets later, George appeared with Angelina on his arm.

Fred gave his brother a sly smile. I noticed George was looking happier then I had seen him in a long time. Angelina looked pretty happy too.

I couldn't help staring at Fred's wonderful eyes. Them seemed…perfect. They seemed to be glowing today, as his eyes stared blankly back at me.

"Earth to Hazel! Mars to Fred!" George was saying: we must have zoned out.

"Sorry" We both muttered.

"Hey guys." I heard a worn-out voice say.

Harry joined us, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Harry…" I tried to say. "Are you feeli… how…"?

"I'm ehh, Hazel. I shouldn't be upset at anyone, unless you put my name in. It's just like, a freak thing. But, I'll get through it…I hope." He added nervously.

"My father and I have a bet, Potter." Now Malfoy? Really?

We all tried to ignore the snake, but it wasn't really working.

"He thinks you won't last ten minuets in this tournament." He droned on. "I disagree. I think you won't last five!" He said as some of his literally stupid crew guffawed.

"Just shut and leave us alone, you git!" I told the Slytherin, not even looking back.

He mumbled something that I didn't catch and just ignored completely.

"You slimy little prat!" Fred was on his feet, yelling at Draco. "You'd dare try to curse someone with their back turned!"

Draco was petrified.

Fred grabbed his wand, and with a flick of his wand the prat was a ferret. He was squirming around on the floor, while many Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws tried to step on him.

We all had fun, that is until McGonagall showed up…

"Weasley, what is that thing doing?" She asked, very confused.

"Uh…. well, it's…" Fred tried.

"It's DRACO!" Pansy Parkinson screeched.

McGonagall's face turned bright red with anger.

" WEALSEY! HOW DARE YOU TRANSFIGURE A STUDENT! THAT IS COMPLETELY OUTRAGUS!" she yelled at a shocked Fred.

She flicked her wand effortlessly and Draco turned into his normal self, with is hair tussled a bit.

I couldn't help but giggle when he mumbled something that sounded like, "My father will hear about this!" Then embarrassed, ran toward the potions room in the dungeons.

"Detention for a month, Weasley. Every Monday and Thursday. My office seven to Eight-thirty." And she was gone.

"That could've gone better…"I said.

"He's done far worse." George said.

"Ya…" Fred added.

We all sat down, and ate breakfast guffawing at the sight of Draco Malfoy as a ferret. Of course Hermione had to ruin the fun, saying, "we all have to get to class! NOW!"

So, we all tromped off to boring old classes that were all a blur to me; that is except Defense against the Dark Arts.

" Now, you all remember the Unforgivable Curses, I assume?" Moody asked the class his eye madly dancing all around.

We stiffly shook our heads.

"Well, today we're focusing on the imperious curse." He said the class was dead silent. Not even Draco- sorry the ferret dared speak. "I will be putting the curse on you and you will have to try to repel it."

What?! He was going to put an _illegal _curse on _fourteen_-year-old KIDS? What is this?

Most of the class was having the same reaction. Neville looked like he was going to feint, Harry looked stunned, Hermione appalled and everyone else a mix of it all.

"Everyone, push the desks to the sides." Moody grumbled.

We all obeyed, so the desks outlined the walls of the classroom.

"Who wants to go first?" Moody asked.

No hand came up, not even Hermione's.

"Alright then…Weasley, your up." Moody pointed to Ron.

Ron looked terrified. He slowly moved his way to the center of the eerie room.

"Weasley, when I put the curse on you, you will want to do what I say. You need to try to fight it, and try to not let it over power you. Got that?" He asked, darkly.

Ron barley nodded.

"Impero" Moody whispered.

Ron expression immediately changed from terrified to obedience. He was following the movement of Moody's wand…and more. It seemed he was doing what ever Moody wanted!

Ron had now climbed halfway up the wall, like a monkey.

"See, He's not fighting it enough if all." Moody informed us. "Alright that's enough."

He loosed his wand and Ron fell to the ground, flat on his face.

"Ron!" Hermione ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Ya…" He said, looking dizzy.

"Settle down!" Moody barked. "Who's next?"

No one moved.

"Granger…Hazel" He added.

Shoot. I slowly walked to the middle of the room. It seemed like everything was in slow motion.

"Granger," he never did just call me Hazel. "Weasley obviously didn't fight it enough. When you want to obey, think: Why? That should help."

I stiffly nodded.

"Imperio"

I felt a rush of obedience. Everything around me melted, and the only thing that mattered was following what Moody said.

_"Jump around in a circle…" his voice crept. _

I started to jump…but why? I didn't want to jump. Why should I? I stopped, but felt a surge that I needed to.

I don't want to!

_Do it! _

NO! I don't want to!

It was too much the fighting the yelling around the sudden pain. I fell over.

The pain suddenly vanished.

"See, Granger was able to somewhat fight it. Granger!"

I looked up and saw many kids around me, my sister looking petrified, and Moody in the back, looking no different.

"Granger, you ought it extremely well for the first time. Do you have the strength to try again?" He asked

"No…" I whispered.

"Why don't you go sit down."? Moody said, much nicer and calm then usual.

I nodded as Hermione helped me up. She helped me to a desk, where I sat down to watch the rest.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Kind of…it was a lot of pain to fight it." I said weakly. "Did I do a good job?"

"Well, at first you started jumping. Then you stopped. But, you were yelling things like 'no'. Eventually you collapsed, so Moody took the curse off. It was horrifying to watch."

"Thanks for caring." I said, very truthfully.

"You're my twin sister, it's natural." She said with a smile.

All through class the only other people that fought it well were Hermione and Harry. Hermione was right it was terrifying to watch. They squirmed around, with a look of terror on their controlled face.

No one completely repelled it, but Harry was very close.

It was our last class, so we headed down to the common room. Harry, Hermione and I joined Fred, George and Angelina at a table.

"Hey guys!" Angelina greeted us.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in so long without Quiddetch!" I told the girl.

"I know! I miss it so much!" she said

We all talked, Hermione trying to get us to do homework but it wasn't working.

After a while George and Angelina left somewhere, Fred later following.

"Harry, have you been thinking about the tournament at all?" Hermione asked the worried boy.

"No." He said. "I've tried to but…"

"Harry, earlier Ron told me Hagrid wants to see you tonight at seven…" Hermione. "I don't know why, but you shouldn't…."

"Its seven now! Bye!" And Harry was gone.

"I shouldn't have told him…" Hermoine whispered.

"Yes you should have, it's probably about the first task!" I said cheerfully.

"That's why…it's cheating." She said, guiltily.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

We both climbed up to bed. I lied awake for hours my head ready to explode from everything in my mind. What I was going to do about still liking Fred, Ron deserting us, Harry in this stupid tournament, Him in the forest right now, Cedric…On top of that I have classes…

Shoot, did I do my homework…

Author note: did ya like the ending??? Don't we all forget?! Sorry for the long wait I've been SOOOOO busy!


	22. Chapter 22

Author note: Hey all!! Again, I'm sorry for the slow update last time. I was super busy, then my computer wouldn't let me put the chapter up. But all is good! Thanks for the great reviews: kimmbyn909, Katie Engle, twilightingharrypotterfan, emzybear, cullengirl77 and dancerxrulegirrl!!!! I'm sorry again for a long wait this is tech week for my school show, practice every day, plus another show and voice and piano and choir…you get it. REALLY busy. I also just put up a new story; Fate Doesn't Have a Heart, check it out!!!

Also for a reason that is very very very far away in this story (like 7th year) who should Hermione be with…that's NOT Ron?? I have my reasons for asking that I refuse to tell ANYONE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Enjoy the chapter.

Hermione and I both laid awake for hours, deep in worried thought about Harry before we fell asleep.

I couldn't read Hermione's mind, and I didn't know what she was thinking, but I had a feeling we were thinking very a like. I thought we were both worried about Harry. He was going into the forest possibly! Hermione was probably worried about cheating, while I was more concerned about Harry coming out alive.

So, naturally the next morning Hermione and I were bombarding Harry with questions.

"What happened?"

"What did Hagrid want?"

"Was it about the task?"

"You didn't cheat did you?"

"SHUT UP FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS!" Harry yelled, a little to loud for the common room at eight in the morning.

Hermione and I suddenly were silent.

"Dragons."

"What?!" Hermione and I both screamed together, Hermione worried, me exited.

"No way! Harry, you can't cheat like that!" Hermione scolded.

We both glared at Hermione.

"Let me finish." Harry said slowly, like we were two. "Harid and Madam Maxine were in the forest, me invisibly, and Hagrid showed us four dragons. Charlie, Ro-" He suddenly stopped at Ron's name. "Was bringing them. They're for the first task." He finished confidently.

"Harry, you can NOT cheat like that!" Hermione scolded.

Once again, we both just glared at her.

"Madam Maxine will tell Fluer. And Karakof will find out and tell Krum." Harry said.

"What about Cedric?" Hermione asked.

The mention of Ce- _his_ name sent chills up my spine-not good ones. There was a long, silent pause.

"Harry, how are you gonna fight a dragon?" I ended the creepy silence.

"I- I don't know." He whispered. "All the others have so much more experience, I'm three years younger. Three years stupider."

"Your not stupid, Harry!" I reassured the boy.

"Of course not!" Hermione agreed.

We all three walked down to breakfast. We all sat down next to Fred, George and Angelina, who were already there.

"Hey, what's up, Haz?" Fred asked.

"Harry?" George added.

"Hermione?" The twins said together.

"Nothing" we all lied.

"What about you three?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fred said. "You guys get an amazing, awesome, incredible, welcome and we get 'what about you?'" Fred said, jokingly.

I laughed and said, " Oh 'cause you're special enough to get an amazing welcome!" I said, sarcastically

"Yes. Yes I am." Fred said, importantly.

I rolled my eyes. " I'm so much more important then _you._" I said, jokingly.

"Ya, know what, Haz? I'm so much better then you'll ever be!" He said.

"Oh, it's like that is it, ginger?" I said teasingly.

"You wanna go, sweetie?" He said, playfully.

Then we heard a ruff voice. "Potter!" Moody's voice called.

Fred and me were dead silent.

"Granger, Weasley stop flirting." I went bright red. "Potter! My office now."

Oh no! He doesn't know about Harry seeing the dragon, does he?!

Harry slowly stood up, and followed Moody out of the hall.

None of us, Fred, George, Angelina, Hermione or me dared move. Not one of us.

"So…" I tried, still blushing.

"We weren't- I mean- I wasn't and you…flirting?" Fred attempted to say.

"Well…I don't think- I wasn't trying- and you-me?" I couldn't do it either.

We both looked around.

"You two were most definitely flirting." George said confidently.

Fred and me just sat there, silent. I looked at Angelina and she nodded and said, "Yeah, you two were totally on couple mood." She said, very girly.

There was a long, deadly silence.

I never thought I'd be so happy for Hermione to nag me. "We better get to class, Hazel."

I nodded and headed to class. All day, I could only think: was I really flirting with Fred Weasley?

The day dragged on. It seemed the teachers were worse and the Slytherine's more annoying.

"Hermione…" I whispered in the middle of Transfiguration. "Was… was I flirting with Fred?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, as her quill scratched her paper.

"Yes. Now, be quite and let me work." She said, forcefully.

I didn't dare ask her again.

Harry was gone with Moody all day. I didn't see him until late in the common room, while I was doing my homework.

"HARRY!" I yelled, as Hermione shushed me. "What did Moody want?"

"He…" The boy said. "He taught me how I can fight the dragon, and we practiced a spell to help me." He said with a small grin. "He's gonna take me out of a few classes to help me, scene I'm so much younger."

"What spell?" Hermione asked, strictly.

"He told me not to tell." Harry said. "Goodnight!" And he left up the stairs leaving just Hermione and me in the common room.

We both headed upstairs for bed, only minuets later.

"Cedric!" I called to the Hefflepuff the next morning, while I was alone.

I pulled him away from everyone.

"The first task is…dragons." I told him, and started to leave.

"Hazel! How-" he started to ask.

"I have my sources. But I'm NOT gonna help you again." I said, and didn't look back as he called "Thanks a million!"

It seemed like only days later we where awaiting Harry stepping out of an arena.

Angelina, George, Fred, me and Hermione were sitting in a huge circular arena. There were seats for a thousand, almost all filled. Inside, there were various levels of rocks and boulders.

Three champions had fought their dragons; Cedric first, then Fleur and lastly Krum. They all succeeded, Cedric making me feel guilty. Harry was up next. He would not tell anyone what spell he was doing, or how he thought to conquer the golden egg he had to collect.

Harry walked out onto to the field (I don't think Crouch called it that but, whatever.). He was shaking, and kept looking around. He had his wand firmly gripped in his right hand, his wand hand.

Suddenly, a dragon came out of nowhere. It made some of the first years run away with terror, even though it was chained to the ground (but then again, the chain didn't look 'strong').

Hermione suddenly gasped, "a Hungering Horntail!"

"A hun- what?" I asked confused.

"The dragon you dimwit!" she yelled. " Its one of the most dangerous dragons." She said cooling off.

Oh. No. Harry Potter was about to battle a Hun- thingy.

"What? How does it work the youngest gets the hardest?" I asked.

"It was probably random." Fred chimed in.

Harry was still looking around nervously, as the dragon crept at him.

"YOUR WAND YOU PRAT!" I yelled at him.

He looked around and decided not to care who called him a prat.

Harry raised his wand and shouted "Accio firebolt!"

Acc- what? Why am I so confused today?

Out of nowhere, Harry's firebolt broomstick flew toward him. Harry jumped up and caught the lost broom. He hopped onto his broom.

Harry flew around, attempting to grab the golden egg, but the dragon was smart. Harry flew just over the crowd. The dragon swiftly followed, violently breaking apart the chain.

Harry soared of into the distant castle that was Hogwarts. The dragon, of course followed hastily.

The two were gone for almost twenty minuets. The crowd didn't dare move, or make any sound.

I don't know what made me do it. I don't have any explanation what came over me. I was nervous; Harry could be dead.

I grabbed Fred's hand and held on to it tight. It was comforting, and like a dream. He didn't pull away; he hardly flinched. He glanced down, and made no other move, but I swear I felt him squeeze my hand the slightest bit.

Out of nowhere Harry came riding into the arena. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. His hands were thrown in the air, with celebration, but he looked scratched and wounded.

He swooped down, and grabbed the golden egg in one hand. The crowd went wild, at least the crowd minus Malfoy and his gang.

Later that night, a party blared inside the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George snuck down to the kitchens to get food for everyone. Music filled the scarlet room. And people were dancing and celebrating. There wasn't a single frown inside the joyful room.

"BLOODY- JUST SHUT UP!" a familiar voice called.

Everyone was silent, as Ron Weasley stepped over near Harry, Ron look uneasy and nervous.

"Everyone back to your…whatever you're doing." I said, strictly.

Everyone in the common room backed away, and went back to talking. Ron started to talk to Harry as Hermione and me listened in.

"Look, Harry." Ron stated. "Mate, I was an idiot, a prat…I'm sorry. You would've been mad to put your name in that Goblet." He said with a small grin.

"Took ya long enough." Harrry said, hugging Ron.

Hermione and I both looked at each other and whispered, "Boys…"

The party was great! Ron apologized to everyone, and we were all a big happy (metaphoric) family. Plus…I spent a lot of time with Fred.

I was very proud of myself. Every Gryffindor was dancing (not _dancing_, more like jumping around…). I happened to be near Fred. He looked so…so…calm and with the rhythm and…I wanted to snog him!! But I resisted! Good Hazel!

The party was like any other school dance, jumping, food, drinks and friends. The only difference: magic. Just like a school dance except everyone had a wand. Oh, and Fred and George had magic pranks (not safe…).

So basically, it was great fun! Until Mcgonagall came…

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on?" she yelled sternly.

We all mumbled something about a party for Harry.

"Well that is most definitely not expectable at two in the morning!"

it was two am?!

"But we don't have class tomorrow!" Fred groaned. "Ma'am" he added seeing her less then impressed face.

"Well, I guess none of you paid any attention. Tomorrow at ten am all Gryffindors from fourth year up, fifth, six and seventh for those of you not sharp at math, will be meeting together for dance lessons. I do not plan to tell you until then. If you are not there you will be expelled from any Triwizard Tournament activities and Hogwarts all together." She finished as she swiftly walked away.

Hermione obeyed her exact words and went straight to bed. Everyone else followed within the next half hour. I went up about ten minuets later, because a case of I'm extremely tired all of a sudden.

I climbed up the stairs until I found the door that read "fourth year: girls". I found Ally, fast asleep, and Hermione sitting on her bed, reading while her feet dangled of her scarlet bed.

"Hey, 'mione?" I asked.

"Ya?" She asked not even looking up from her book.

"Do you know why we're taken dance lessons?"

"Ya. There's a ball, or dance, during the tournament. So we'll probably take lessons so we don't look like absolute idiots." She said, her eyes still rapidly moving across the page.

My mind went straight to: oh my gosh, Fred. Fred. Fred. He could ask me!!!!

"Oh. Cool." I said, trying to sound calm. "Goodnight."

"Just fyi, don't get your hopes up Fred will ask you. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, finally looking up.

"I won't" I didn't like lying to my twin.

"Goodnight." She responded, closing her book.

I pulled my pajamas on, and dropped on my bed. As I heaved the scarlet blanket over my body I couldn't help picture myself dancing smoothly with Fred, me in his strong arms.

Because maybe…just maybe he misses the few minuets that we were in a relationship as terribly as I do.


	23. Chapter 23

Author note: thanks to: kimmybyn, and Katie engle, for the reviews!!! Yay!! Dance class! Take a guess who Hazel's gonna dance with! Oh, by the way if anyone has recommendations I'll gladly read them and possibly use them!! I still want to know: who should Hermione be with that's NOT Ron???

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter or any of the dresses you see in this chapter. I own NONE of them!

* * *

"It is a tradition in the Triwizard Tournament that on Christmas day there is The Yule Ball." McGonagall told us at dance classes (we still had no idea what for, unless you've got an awesome sister like me.). Seeing our dazed faces she added, "The Yule Ball is basically…a dance."

The girls mostly looked hopeful and happy, while most of the boys looked nervous and doubtful. It looked somewhat odd because the exited girls were on one side, all the uneasy boys opposite.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall pointed at Ron.

Ron slowly walked over; realizing half way the old professor was using him to dance with.

"Take my waist, Mr. Wealsey." She told the boy.

Ron's eyes budged out, and he looked petrified. Fred and George wolf-whistled, and Ron turned bright red, matching his hair.

I was tiring to hold back laughter too much to ay attention to them dancing. But finally McGonagall said, "I'd like everyone to find a partner _of the opposite gender_."

Everyone scrambled up, trying to get to someone decent. I had my mind set o dancing with Fred. I swam through the Gryffindors to find the red hair I was looking for.

And then I found it.

"Fred!" I called, and his eyes lit up.

"Haz! Would you…dance…me?" he managed.

"I'd be honored." I said, with a grin.

McGonagall started to give us directions, once we all spread out. "Boys, put your right hand and put it on your partners _waist._"

Fred looked around a few times then gently took his right hand and placed it just below my waist.

"Fred." I whispered.

"Ya?" he asked, getting his usually confidence back, as he ran his free hand through his fiery red hair.

"She said waist not hip." I said jokingly.

He turned bright red, and moved his hand up a few inches, sending a chill up my body.

"Now, girls take your right hand and place it upon your partners shoulder."

I had never realized how tall Fred was. I took my right hand as directed, and put it softly on Fred's perfect shoulder. He seemed to love that we were so close, almost as much as me.

"Now." McGonagall continued. "Intertwine your hands together, the ones not on the waist and shoulder."

Fred grabbed my hand, and all the couples (I liked calling me and Fred a couple, even though we weren't).

"Good." The professor carried on. "Now, boys you lead your partner in a small square."

Without much direction, everyone started dancing gracefully to the slow music. I couldn't help but smile, I was dancing with the one and only Fred Weasley.

McGonagall was going on about the proper way to slow dance, but no one listened, everyone just kept on dancing.

I noticed Harry was dancing with Pavarti and Ron and Hermione were together smiling insanely too much.

"Now, most of you are quite far apart" McGonagall told the group. "You want to keep close by your partner."

I wasn't going to argue with that! Fred seemed to smile confidently, as we moved closer together so there was only an inch or two between us.

"So…Haz…" Fred said awkwardly.

"Fred…" I said, trying not to sound like I was swooning.

"Wanna know what we haven't done in a while?" He said, quickly flipping his long hair out of his eyes.

I wanted to say: snog? But I didn't.

"What?" I said smoothly.

"Pulled a prank." He said, leaning in to whisper it into my ear.

I grinned at the prankster Fred truly was. Neither of us knew what to say, so we just swayed back and fourth around all the other Gryffindors.

It was comforting to be so close to Fred. He was always the one who cared about me, and was truly sweet, no matter what people see in his pranks. I couldn't help but feel comfort as we swayed, our hands intertwined, together.

"You look beautiful, Haz." Fred whispered slightly.

"What?" I really didn't. My hair was pulled into a low side pony, and I was just wearing my Hogwarts uniform, just without my robe.

Fred looked surprised he said that out loud but he recovered. "You always look stunning." He said seriously.

"Thanks Fred…that…that means a lot." I said honestly.

For a long time, maybe twenty minuets we rocked back and forth in surprisingly comforting silence.

After a while Fred broke it. "Hazel, you know last year when I said that…that we should just be friends?"

I nodded sadly.

"And how I just wanted to be…friends?"

I nodded again.

"I…I lie- I don't." he said looking me right in the eye.

I couldn't believe it. He _did_ like me as much as I liked him.

"Fred…"

"I know, you probably don't and I probably look like an idiot-"

I cut him off. "Fred. I don't want t be just friends either." I said calmingly.

"Oh…"he said, gaining his confidence.

Now I knew it. We were meant to be together, his eyes showed it in how they were shining bright.

We seemed to be closer now literal and mentally. We swayed together and Fred turned me slowly.

After the log turn Fred said, "Haz…"

"Ya?" I asked, dreamily.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he said coolly.

"No Fred, I hate you." I said sarcastically. "I'd love to go with you Fred." I added sweetly.

He smiled romantically at me; it was comforting. And then it hit me, I'M GOING TO THE YULE BALL WITH FRED WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!

"What?" Fred asked curiously.

Seeing my confused face he added, "Why do you look so exited?"

"Fred, I've liked you scene you bumped into me on the train four years ago." I said honestly.

"Really?" he said unbelieving. "I've liked you scene I saw you're sweet eyes. And then when I got to know you…"

Wow.

We both smiled for the next hour of dance class. We seemed to be the only couple that actually moved as one and understood what to do.

It was wonderful being this close to Fred. Our hands fit perfectly together, and his in mine mad me feel like nothing could hurt me, I was home.

Unfortunately, an hour later, dance class ended and we were all instructed to go to the common room. No one argued.

On our way back kept close to Fred.

The next few weeks seemed to drag on with very similar dialog.

"Harry, have you been working on the second task?" Hermione nagged.

"Well…" the boy would say.

"He's got forever Hermione!" Ron would insist.

Classes were dull and all I could think about was the Yule Ball with Fred.

Weeks after dance class Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione and I all sat in the common room together at a large table.

"You lot got dates to the ball yet?" Fred asked casually.

"No…" Ron and Harry mumbled.

"You better get a move or all the good ones will be gone."

Hermione looked appalled, but didn't say anything.

"Who are you going with, then?" Ron demanded.

"Haz." He said without embarrassment, while I blushed.

"WHAT?!" Ron said. "You…" he pointed at me. "And _him_" he looked at his brother.

I nodded. "Ron, don't freak out, please." I begged.

Ron was red in the face, and seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Mate, calm down." Harry told his best friend.

"But…Hazel…Fred…uhhh!!!" he spat, but decided to stop, and sat down.

"Thanks, Ron." I said, knowing Fred wouldn't say anything.

"Man, I miss waching you guys fly around like idiots, playing Quidditch." Angelina said, sitting down next to George.

"Hey, babe." George said, kissing her cheek.

George and Angelina had been dating ever since Fred told his twin to ask her out. George couldn't stop thanking Fred for weeks.

"You know I have a date to the ball, Fred." George said.

Angelina looked shocked. "What? We're dating and you have a date?"

George looked calm. "Didn't I tell you? I'm going to the ball with you!"

Angelina laughed a long with everyone in the circle. "Oh…"

"You know we should get dates…" Harry told Ron.

"Ya…by tomorrow we'll have dates. Agreed?" Ron asked, nervously.

Harry nodded slowly.

I knew this would never work. You can't set a dead line for your self to get a date; you might have to ask a ton of people in one day, which would not be easy.

"Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmead to get dress robes on Saturday?" I asked my twin.

"Sure!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, you gotta date yet, Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well…" she whispered.

"I mean it's upsetting when a guy hasn't got a date, but for a girl it's just…sad." Ron continued.

Hermione turned bright red. "For your information, I have a date." She said, getting up and heading for our dorm.

"Did you know she had a date?" Ron asked me.

"I had no idea." I said, honestly.

On Saturday morning Hermione and I were walking out of the common room, like many, planning to go to Hogsmead.

"Where ya goin' Haz?" Fred crept of on me.

"Hogsmead." I said simply.

"Can I come, and we can make this a little first date?" he asked.

"Well, technically we have been on a date. It was like five minuets long, and then Lee ruined it. Plus, you can't come, 'cause I'm finding a dress for the ball, and I want you to be surprised." I told Fred.

He seemed to be putting everything together and then said, "Fine. Oh, and go strapless." He winked at me, and turned around toward George.

"I don't know what you see in that boy." Hermione told me, as we walked down the grand halls.

"Well, I would tell you what I thought about this mystery man you're going to the ball with but, he's a mystery!"

"Look, Hazel, I just…you'll make fun of me. You'll see on Christmas."

I didn't bring up the mystery date that day, I was too busy deciding on what dress to buy.

There were so many beautiful dresses; it was difficult to choose one! Hermione and I decided that we would not go for the 'we're twins so lets dress the same!' idea for a dress.

At first every dress I saw, I wanted to try on. But I narrowed it down to five. The first three looked awful on me, but the last two fit gracefully on my body.

One was a soft pink that landed at the bottom of my knees. At the waist it had a large belt like thing that was black in swirl designs. And the same shade black lace at the bottom of the fun dress. (Go to . to see it)

The other was an elegant dress that fell to the floor. It was a pure purple, the top of the dress sparkly and fun, the waist down smooth. (Go to to see it).

"Hermione, which do you like better?" I asked my sister.

"Well, the purple is elegant and beautiful, but the pink's more you. I don't know, you chose." Gee, that helped.

Ok, Which would Fred like better? I think he'd say I look great in anything, but he would probably like the pink better.

"I'm gonna get the pink. Now you." I decided.

Hermione had the same problem.

One dress was also pink, darker at the waist up lighter at the skirt. The top pulled together at the waist, and thee were sparkles at the top, while the skirt was long, and plain but beautiful. (Go to . to see it)

The other was nothing like the first. The skirt was a wavy mix of all colors from pink to purple. There was a small ribbon tied across the waist. The top was a dark purple, with sleeves a lighter shade. (Go to ./_EeVVRRsrxKA/R9I_M5A2tQI/AAAAAAAAAME/7WM2oSK-abY/s320/e+ if you've never seen the dress she wears in the movie.).

"Which do you like?" She asked me.

"I liked the second, Hermione." I said truthfully. "But, they're both pretty."

"I think I like the second a bit better." She said.

We bought our dresses, and headed back to Hogwarts, waiting for Christmas night.

"Hey!" Fred said, seeing me at dinner that night.

"Hi, Fred!" I said, sitting next to him.

"What does your dress look like?" he said, curiously.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" I said. "But, it's strapless." This made a huge grin appear on Fred's face.

That night was when it hit me: I was really going to the Yule Ball with Fred. Fred Weasley.

Maybe, sometimes dreams do come true, and maybe sometimes, my life goes the right way.

Author note: Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation!


	24. Chapter 24

Author note: so who's exited for THE YULE BALL?!?! I know I am! I've had this chapter planed scene year one! Thanks to: anonymous (creepy review- but encouraging!), kimmybyn909, and danserzrulegirrl for great reviews!! I feel like had something to say…oh well…enjoy the chapter, reviews are appreciated, ideas are great, and I want to know still: who should Hermione be with (not Ron- for my own reasons far away in this story), and HARRY POTTER! Oh ya! Sorry, the dress links didn't show up…I'll try to put the one Hazel chose in this one. I don't know what happened, they worked in word.

I promise I don't own Harry Potter or the dresses/hairstyles Hazel and Hermione wear.

It seemed like just yesterday I was shopping for dresses with my twin. Now I was in a snowball fight on Christmas day. Fred and George were on my team and against me Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Snow covered the whole grounds of Hogwarts, every inch. I wasn't very good at throwing snow but Fred and George made up for me.

"Guys, I gotta go." I told the twins.

"What?!" They said together.

"I need to get ready for the ball." I said simply.

"You need two hours?" Fred asked.

I nodded.

"Fine." George said

"Thanks! See you tonight, Fred!" I told him, running into the snow toward the entrance.

I walked through the huge halls of Hogwarts until I found the Fat Lady. I told her the password, and I climbed into the large common room.

I jogged up to the door that read: fourth year girls. I opened the door and found all my door mates there, getting ready.

My fun and pretty dress was hung up next to my bed. (Try . to see it).

I had hung it there the day I bought it; so everyday I could remind myself it wasn't my dream.

I pulled the dress on, and it still fit perfectly. I latched the black high-heel shoes I bought that matched the dress flawlessly.

I couldn't believe how wonderful I looked. Now for hair!! Hermione and I both bought some Sleekeazy Hair Potion. We both had hair impossible to straighten without it. The potion would make our hair sleek and easy to put up.

She did me first, so I would see how to do it on her. She put the potion on my hair, and within seconds, my hair was shiny and straight, like in those Muggle commercials.

Hermione then twisted my hair up into and elegant bun, with hair floating down the right side of my head, with strands of hair on both sides in the front. (Think how Hermione's is in the movie, they have the same hairstyle)

"Wow, Hermione it looks…wow." I said. "Thanks!"

"No problem! Now try to do me." She told me.

Hermione did her own potion; I would have failed miserably. Then I mimicked her movement, and successfully put her hair into the same beautiful hairstyle.

"Thanks, Hazel!" She said.

We both put a slight amount of make-up on, matching the colors of our dresses. By the time we finished, it was time to meet our dates. I was meeting Fred in the common room.

"Where are you meeting Mr. Mysterious?" I asked Hermione, on our way down stairs.

"Outside the great hall." she said simply.

"So he's not a Gryffindor!" I figured.

"Nor a Slytherine, Ravenclaw or Hefflepuff." She said, and she left the common room.

So he goes to another school!

In the large common room, it seemed almost every Gryffindor was trying to find they're date, making the room difficult to maneuver through.

But finally I saw Fred. "Fred!" I called.

His eyes lit up, and we found each other.

He looked stunning in simple black dress robes. I would-being a muggle born- plainly call it a suit.

"Shall we?" he said, putting out his arm.

"We shall!" I said, grabbing his strong arm.

We moved through everyone, until we were outside the common room. We found our way to the great hall very fast.

The hall looked nothing like normal. It was white, as if snow covered everything. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the hall, with a stage off to the edge. There were small tables on the edges to eat, while long tables held food, on the walls.

There were about twelve Christmas pine trees in the grand hall. The enchanted ceiling made it look like it was snowing. It was a beautiful sight.

We were all instructed to form lines, with a pathway for the four champions and they're sates to come through, they would dance first.

We all assembled, and the champions started to fill in.

First was Cedric with Cho Chang on his stupid arm. Second was Fluer with Roger Davis, who looked very pleased to be with her. Next was Harry with Pavarti, who loved the attention.

Last was Victor Krum. He held…Hermione!? What? Mr. Mysterious was a famous Quidditch player?

"Is that Hermione?" Fred whispered.

I nodded.

All four couples danced for a one smooth song. Then people started to fill in to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Fred asked, running a hand through his smooth hair.

"Of course." I said.

He gently put his hand on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulder. We grabbed each other's hands and began to sway together.

"I still can't believe it…" I mumbled.

"What?" Fred asked.

I said that out loud?!

"That I'm…with you." I recovered. "Fred, I've wanted you to ask me out scene first year." I said looking him in his wonderful eyes.

"Really? I've wanted to ask you out scene then." He said sweetly.

We both smiled, and he twirled me. We were so close, only an inch between us as we rocked back and fourth as one.

A few songs later Dumbledore stood on the stage and announced, "Now we have a very special guest. The Weird Sisters will be playing for you all!" He seemed to be excitingly happy the band was here.

The band stepped out, and a large cheer erupted, including Dumbledore. They began to play a fast song, the first wizard song I had ever known, 'Can You Dance Like a HippoGryff?'.

Everyone started jumping to the beat and singing along, like a concert. Fred occasionally spun me around, and we stayed close to each other.

I noticed Hermione and Krum a little ways away, dancing near each other, she looked extremely happy, as did he.

Suddenly Fred took my hand, and led me to wear he could tell me something.

"Hazel." He said.

"Ya?"

"Is it okay if…if I take you somewhere?" He said seriously.

"Sure." I said.

He took my hand and led me out of the hall. His hand was comforting and made me feel blissful.

He took me up many corridors, to a place I'd never been to. It was a dead end, just a large wall.

"Fred where…" I started but he silenced me.

I stayed quite and he paced, deep in thought. Suddenly, a large door appeared and Fred grinned.

"How did-" I started.

"It's the Room of Requirement, it gives you whatever you need." He told me.

He grabbed my hand again, and pulled e inside.

The room was gorgeous.

There was a small patio, with a brick floor. Around it there was every kind of flower you could imagine. The flowers seemed to never stop. The wonderful scent filled the air. The air was warm, and it appeared to be nighttime.

"Fred…" I managed to say.

He reached out his hand as if he wanted to dance, and as I grabbed it sweet, slow music began.

"Fred…how did you…" I asked.

"The Room of Requirement gives you whatever you need. I wanted a place where I could be alone with a beautiful girl." He said sweetly, as I blushed.

We swayed back ad fourth, our body's only an inch apart, along with out heads. He seemed to almost be leaning in to kiss me…

"Fred?"

"Ya?"

"Would you…would you ever kiss a girl on a first date?" This question seemed to make him nervous.

"Well…I don't know…but technically this is our second date if you count the one Lee-" but I cut him off.

It shocked him at first that my lips were on is. His eyes grew large, but seeing it was me, he closed them and kissed back.

He was gentle and sweet, but yet still the joyful Fred I know…it made me feel as if I was in heaven.

Nothing mattered except Fred, right now the only thing that mattered in the world was the boy that my lips were on.

It seemed a perfect and wonderful snog, but eventually it broke. We were looking each other straight in the others eye, I bit my bottom lip, and he looked as if he just fell off a broom fifty feet in the air.

"Wow." He whispered.

Now my arms were around his neck, and his were wrapped around my waist, we swayed back and fourth, and I put rest my head gently on his shoulder.

We had nothing to say, there was nothing to say, and the kiss said it all. And it was perfect. It was exactly what a first kiss should feel like, sweet and as if both of us were deeply in love.

We rocked back and fourth for a long time until Fred said, "The ball's over in half an hour, we should probably get back to the Great Hall."

I didn't want it to end, I wanted to stay here with Fred forever, but I took his hand, expecting to leave.

"But before we go…" And he placed his lips on mine this time.

It wasn't long, but short and sweet. He broke away, and pulled me out of the room, toward the Great Hall.

He placed his right hand around my waist as we walked down. When we got there we found teachers cleaning up, so we headed to the common room.

When we got inside, we realized the ball must have ended a while ago, because the room was deserted.

Fred ran his hand through his hair one more time and said, "Well, I had a great time."

"So did I." I said honestly. "Thanks…for everything" I said smiling.

One last time, he put his lips against mine, and pulled away fast and said, "See you tomorrow."

He walked toward his dorm room, and I turned around and did the same. When I got there, everyone in my dorm was asleep, but Hermione in her pajamas waiting for me.

"Hi." I said dreamily.

"Good, you're here. How was your night?" She asked.

"Perfect." I said. "You?"

"Amazing."

I pulled my pajamas on, and hopped in bed. And that when it hit me.

I was in love with Fred Weasley. I was head over heels in love with my best friend, the only one I wanted.

The one I kissed tonight.

Fred.

Weasley.

Fred Weasley, I love you.

Author note: Sorry this was short.

Also, I've never kissed anyone so I don't know what it's like…so sorry if that was pathetic, I enjoyed writing this chapter

Hope you liked it!!! Now I'm sure your going to hit the review button and tell me what you thought, right???


	25. Chapter 25

Author note: Thanks to: Dancerzzrulegirr, evelynn daie aka your reviewer, kimmybyn909, Katie Engle, anonymous (yay, you didn't capture me!!), and hpfan32 for great reviews!!!! I really got that chapter up fast, I was sooo exited to post Hazel's first kiss!!! I'm glad you guys like the Hazel/Fred relationship- I enjoy writing it!! Just so you all know, she never kissed anyone else 'cause she just _had_ to have a first kiss with Fred!!! I'm really sorry the dress pictures aren't showing up- I wish I could show them!! Enough of me here's the chapter!! And I promise, I'll finish this story!! (Sorry just read a really good fic, abandoned)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't have died if I did

_"Hazel…" a boy said, he's lips against my own. _

_ "ya?" I said, still on his lips._

_ He broke apart, but we were so close I could feel his breath on mine._

_ "Haz…"_

_ "What is it?" I said looking straight into his wonderful eyes. _

_ "I love you." He said seriously._

_ He dipped me down like we were dancing and crashed his lips on me once more._

_ "I love you too, Fred." I whispered._

"Wake up!!!!!" someone yelled at me.

"Wh- What?" I said, confused.

"Fred wants you." Hermione said, already dressed and ready to go by eight in the morning.

Aw…my dream wasn't real?

"He never gets up this early." I said, getting Muggle cloths on.

"Well, I don't know! I walked downstairs and Fred's standing there, and asked me if I could get you." She said, grabbing a book.

I brushed my hair, and ran downstairs. At the end of the stairs, Fred was waiting impatiently for me.

"Fred!" I said.

"There you are!" He said, like he'd been waiting forever.

"Since when do you _ever_ get up this early?" I said, shocked.

He pulled a rose from behind his back and said, "Since I wanted to ask a pretty girl to Hogameade."

I took the red rose gently and said sadly, "Fred, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"So?"

"I…I don't wanna get in trouble."

"George and I've gone a ton, never been caught." He said, proudly.

"Fred…what if…what if we just go to the lake?" I suggested.

He didn't seem like he liked this idea completely but he said, "Sure, let's go."

He grabbed my hand, and glided me outside into the arctic air, to the grounds. We walked down by the icy lake, and he his arm around my waist. His arm moving down my body sent a chill down me, but it felt comforting.

"Fred…"I said.

"Ya, love?" his words warmed me up.

"Why…why out of every girl in this school did you choose…me?" I regretted it right after I said it.

He seemed confused at this odd question. "Well…your considerate, loving, funny, enjoyable…and beautiful." He said sweetly. "Oh, and can snog pretty darn well!" he said, pulling me close for a sweet kiss, being his charming self.

He pulled apart and said, "Why'd you pick me, then?" smoothly.

"Well your funny, loving, sweet, there's never a dull moment with you, your romantic…cute." I said, looking into his perfect eyes-only inches away from my own. "And, you're pretty good at snogging yourself!" I said with a giggle as he gave me a short kiss.

Fred grabbed my hand, and we walked around the lake slowly for a long time in comforting silence.

"Fred…" I asked he boy.

"Haz…" he said grinning.

"I'm…I'm worried about Harry. The second task's coming and he…he hasn't done anything about it."

"What's the clue?"

"It just this…this screeching." I said, confused.

"Well…I don't know, Haz. I would talk to him if I was you…but…but can we just enjoy each other right now?"

"Ya! Of course, Fred." I said, feeling guilty.

We walked, our hands intertwined for a long time, then Fred lead me by a blossoming weeping willow tree.

"Fred, where are we?" I asked, I'd never been here.

"The best place at Hogwarts…except next to you." He said, making me blush.

It was a wonderful place. The Crystal Lake was near smooth rock and ten feet away from the shore was the most gorgeous tree I'd ever seen. It was blossoming bright pink flowers.

Fred sat down on the trunk of the tree, a perfect place for two people to sit on. I plopped down next to him.

He reached his hand up and plucked a sweet smelling flower.

"A pretty flower for a beautiful girl." He said, tucking the flower on my right ear. I imagined the flower looked nice against my brown hair. I had decided, unlike Hermione, I would use the Sleezeazy potion much more often. It made my hair look how I've always wanted it to.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You know that, right?" he said, sincerely.

I smiled and said, "Fred…it's so nice to have someone love me like you do."

Now he smiled, and put his arm around my waist. It was still early morning, and the sun looked like a ripe orange. It was nice to just look off into the distant glow of the lake with Fred.

A strong wind blew at us, messing with both of us. Fred flipped his hair back into place, while I had to put it up into a pony it was starting to look so bad. The flower stood its ground, and didn't leave my ear.

The wind had caused a few flowers to fall off the branches above us, the sight looked like soothing that would be in a painting Muggle art museum.

In the middle of the large wind Fred looked at me, and threw his lips on mine, it was perfect, in the middle of the wonderful scene.

Minuets after we broke apart I asked," Fred, I don't even know, what classes are you taking? What are you hoping to be?"

"Well…I'm gonna…I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, but, George and I are gonna open a joke shop. We've been making products and saving money since we were about seven or eight." He said sincerely.

"That's cool, Fred!" I said honestly. I didn't bother to ask what classes, I knew he never really wanted to have to take classes.

"Thanks…" He said. "Haz?"

"Ya?"

"Next Hogsmeade trip, will you go with me?" He said, his eyes twinkling.

"I'd love to! I think it's next weekend." I reported.

A few minuets later Fred said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes actually. Why? Should we go down to breakfast?"

He grinned. "I have a better idea."

He stood up, and taking my hand led me inside the castle. Instead of going into the Great Hall, he pulled me somewhere I'd never seen.

There was a large painting of a basket filled to and overflowing with fruit. Fred reached out to the pear and…tickled it? What?

"Fred, what are you-" But he silenced me.

The picture swung open, reveling a large kitchen. In the kitchen instead of humans cooking they were small green things, with large ears.

House elves.

"Dobby?" I asked a near by elf.

"Miss! You miss are Harry Potter's friend!" Dobby said in his high-pitched voice. "Dobby, are you working here?" I asked, lowering myself so I was eye to eye with him.

"Yes! And Dobby is getting paid, miss!" He said, very exited.

"That's great, Dobby!"

"Dobby?" Fred asked kindly.

Dobby just realizing Fred Dobby said, "Yes kind sir?"

" I know Dobby, don't worry." He whispered to me.

"Dobby, could we please have some breakfast?" Fred asked kindly.

"Anything for kind sir and miss!" He said, running back to get food.

"Fred, are we supposed to be here?" I asked, sitting at a table Dobby got for us.

"Well not exactly. But, the rules say you can't be anywhere without direction from staff…Dobby kinda staff."

"I guess…whatever. Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem, Haz!"

Dobby shortly brought us filled plates with delicious looking food. 

"Thanks you very much, Dobby." I told the elf.

"Of course miss! Anything for kind miss and sir!" He squeaked.

We both ate our food fast; we both had just realized how hungry we were. The food was delicious. It was even better then the food the school has, even though it's the same.

Dobby later took our plates back, and Fred and I thanked him and left.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to Hogsmeade?" He asked, as we were hand in hand walking down the hall.

"Yes, Fred. Let's do something though…" I told him.

"Go to the lake again." He suggested.

"Sure."

He moved his hand up resting on my waist, his hand wrapped around me, so I put my and around him.

We walked down to the lake; Fred leading to a place, where it seemed no one would be able to see us.

"Wow. I've never even seen this place before.

There were trees that mostly blocked the view off the castle. There were wonderful blooming trees already. The lake looked beautiful, this was a perfect place for a date.

Fred steppes closer to the edge of the lake, so he was almost in. "Haz, look at this!" He called.

I walked over to see what it was.

"Wh-"

Fred put his hands at my back and with all his might pushed me into the deep water.

I swam to the top and yelled, "Fred! You lying, rude little-"

Before I could finish the sentence, he raced backwards and ran full speed into the later, creating a huge (by huge I mean HUGE) wave.

"Ahh! Fred!" I yelled.

He swam over to me and I learned he could stand here, while I couldn't. He put me into his arms, like I was a baby.

"Yes, love?" He said, innocently.

I didn't know how to respond, so I kissed him. He seemed surprised, but it was fun to be able to surprise a prankster.

We broke apart and I said, "I can not believe you did that! Wait! FRED THERE'S A GAINT SQUID IN THE LAKE, YOU DIM-WIT!"

He shushed me and said, "Haz, this parts blocked off. There's this dam that blocks off all creatures and…things in the black lake. George and me made in third year."

"Oh…well then…Thanks?" I said, embarrassed.

"Your welcome!"

When I got over my fear of the creatures, we swam around, having a good time. Hours later we got out of the water that was surprisingly warm.

Fred waved his wand and it appeared we'd never gone swimming. We walked up to the castle close together.

We walked to the Gryffindor common room. We found George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all at a table together.

"Well there you two are!" George said. "I was _so_ worried!" He added sarcastically.

"Ya, ya, ya." Fred mumbled.

We both took seats next to each other.

"I had a great time." Fred whispered to me.

"Me too, thanks." I said, and he kissed me shortly. George wolf-whistled.

"Thanks George." I told him sarcastically.

"Any time, Hazel!"

We talked for a while and later on went to dinner and to bed.

Today had been a fun day.

Author note: Ya, I couldn't think of what to wrote so I made a fluffy chapter of Hazel and Fred's relationship.

Reviews are loved.

Ideas are appreciated.

Constructive criticism is nice.

Flames are sad

Please hit the review button.

Thanks!!! Hope you liked the chapter!!


	26. Chapter 26

Author note: Sorry this took so long, my Internet was down and I was busy! Thanks to all reviewers, I'm sorry my Internet's down right now so I can't check who reviewed, I'm soooooo sorry, I'll say both chapters on the next chapter!!

**

I walked through a hallway filled with students making there way to class. It was nice because there wasn't a jammed amount of kids.

This was my only class without my best friends. It was nice in a way. I mean, I love my friends but I need space…I wish I had classes with Fred.

I could watch him through boring lectures with that bright flowing red hair of his and his happy, perfect eyes and…

"Hazel!" A voice said that dripped with ex-boyfriend-trying-to-flirt-and-failing-miserably.

I turned around and said, very sassy, "What, Cedric?"

"I- uh…"

"Spit it out Ced dork." I said, which was a terrible insult, but it was the first thing that came to my frolicking with Fred mind.

Looking a bit confused for a second he said, "You know the Triwizard Tournament?"

"No, I've been watching my best friend be thrown into terror for my own evil enjoyment." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well," He said, clenching his fists. "Does Harry's egg just… screech when it opens?"

I nodded.

"Well…. just take a bath."

That just plain ticked. Me. off. "What is your problem, Diggory?! Are you trying to set me up? I'm _not_ an idiot!"

"No! No, no, no! I mean, Harry…with…with the egg…" He said, sounding sincere.

"You know you're an absolute, terrible, lying, creepy, son of a-"

He kissed me.

I pushed him off me and yelled, "YOU PRAT! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed, very unlike me.

I whipped my mouth with my arm, with all my might.

"You're a prat, Diggory." I said cruelly, walked away from him.

I walked to my Muggle writing class. Wow. I could not believe it; Cedric Prat Diggory had kissed me. I mean, I knew he was mad when I broke up with me but…but he knew Fred and me were going out and he obviously saw I didn't like him any more.

I walked into the classroom, hoping this Cedric mess would just go away. I sat down, in the middle of the room, and took out my parchment and quill, ready for notes.

Class dragged on like we were hauling fifty bazillion pounds. I just wanted to be in Fred's arms and complain about what a git Cedric was.

I waited. And waited. And waiting. And waited. And _finally_ I was dismissed. I ran as fast as I could to the scarlet common room. I found Fred and George sitting next to each other.

"Fred…" I whimpered.

"What's wrong, Haz?" Fred asked, looking concerned.

That's another thing I love about Fred, he always knew how I felt, sometimes before I did.

I perched myself on the edge of his chair and told him the story.

Fred was enraged. "That prat! You poor, girl!" He said, hugging me.

I absorbed his sent and rested my head on his shoulder, while he plotted his "evil plan to destroy, kill, ruin and break that stupid dumb, Hefflepuff" with George.

"Fred?" I asked him, gently.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you…do you think I should tell Harry? And have him try to put the egg under water?" I asked, my head still on his shoulder.

"Well… I don't know." He said, gently starting to play with my hair. "Did he sound kinda sincere?"

I nodded.

"Well, nothing's gonna hurt to try." He said, acceptingly.

About half an hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the scarlet room.

"I'll be right back." I told Fred. "Harry!"

I turned toward the boy, and asked if Ron and Hermione could give us a second.

"Harry…Okay so…" I told him about Cedric, minus the uh…kiss.

"Oh…really? Why would he tell you how to do the task?" Harry asked.

Shooooot. He didn't know (and neither did anyone else) that I told Cedric about the first task.

"Well…I think…I think…he still…kinda…uh…likes me." I coughed.

Harry looked confused. "And you're _sure_ this isn't some joke?"  
"No, I'm not sure. But it's worth a try…"

"Yeah…I guess…I'll go try that tonight." And he was off.

The lot went to bed, except me and Fred stayed down.

"You think he'll be alright?" I asked.

"I'm as sure as that as I am that you'll say yes when I ask you to be my girlfriend…like, officially." He said calmly.

"Are you-"

He answered me by slamming his lips on mine. I could feel he loved me through it. His arms wrapped around my waist, and mine wrapped around his neck and went limp around him.

I completely forgot everything around me; Fred was the only thing. He was the only one who could understand me, be with me, complete me…love me.

"Wow." We heard a voice say.

We broke off and saw Harry. He'd never seen me been kissed, well uh…snogged.

"Harry…" I said blushing, and standing up.

"How was the egg, mate?" Fred said from behind me, totally calm.

"Well…it sang it said:

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_ We cannot sing above the ground,_

_ And while your searching ponder this:_

_ We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_ An hour long you'll have to look,_

_ And recover what we took,_

_ But past an hour—the prospects black,_

_ Too late, it's gone, it wont come back." _(From Goblet of Fire, by J.K. Rowling, I don't own this awesome rhyme.)

Without another word, he climbed up to bed.

"That can't be good." I said plainly.

"Nope." He stated. "So, I take that as a yes?"

I thought about arguing that Harry's n trouble, but instead I just kissed him. "Most defiantly."

**

"We'll figure it out." Hermione told Harry, Ron and me just ten hours before the second task.

We were trying to figure the riddle out. We learned it definitely meant under water for an hour. Now we need to know: Why? And how the heck Harry could breath under water for an hour.

"Mr. Wealsey, Miss Granger." A cold voice said.

"Yes, professor" Ron, Hermione and I all said together.

"Just Ronald and Hermione. I need you two to come with me." Hermione looked scared.

"But sir, the task's just hours away and-" I tried.

"Then Potter ought to get some rest." And he took Ron and my sister away.

Harry and I both sighed, we knew without Hermione we'd _never_ figure it out. There was zero chance, zip.

"Harry Potter!" a high-pitched voice said from under us.

"Hi, Dobby." Harry said half-heartedly.

Dobby pounced up by the desk and saw our water-plant book.

"Is Harry Potter trying to find plants?" Dobby squeaked.

"We're trying to find something that could allow Harry to breath under water for an hour." I said for Harry.

"Oh! Oh! Dobby knows of such a plant!" Harry and my eyes lit up.

"Really? What it is?" Harry and I said together.

"Gillyweed!"

**

"Dobby, if this works I'll get you so many pairs of socks you'll drown in them!" I

Told the elf while we walked to where the boats would take us to where we would watch the task.

Fred's arm was around my waist, as we walked side by side. We climbed into the boat with George, Angelina, and Harry.

I was pretty worried, Hermione had never come back to our room, and Harry said Ron never came back either.

I laid my head on Fred's shoulder as the boat rocked toward the tall towers in the water we would watch from.

When we got there Fred got out first, and helped me out, of course with a little fake push into the water.

Harry lined up with the other champions, at the edge of a dock. I made sure to glare as hard as I could at Cedric. He just glared back, and bit his lip.

When everyone was settled where he or she would watch the task (Angelina, George, Fred and me right behind where the champions stood now) Dumbledore explained the task.

"Last night something was taken from these four. They will have one hour to recover it."

On the cannon blast, the four dived in. The water was murky and dark, so I couldn't see anything.

It seemed like _forever_ we waited. After half an hour, Fluer had forfeited this task. I got nervous and began to pace after fifty-five minuets.

"Fred…what if Harry doesn't find it? What if…what if it's Ron and Hermione? What if they all die? Fred…" I whimpered.

"Hey" He put an arm around me. "Stop worrying. Harry knows his stuff."

I kept pacing still mutter things like, "He's gonna die…what if-"

"Haz?" Fred said a few minuets later.

"Ya?" I said, starting to shake my hand out.

"Do you think the Chundley Cannons have got a shot to win this year?" He asked, dead serious.

"What planet do you live on? Harry's about to die and you're-"

There was a splash from the water and someone came up.

"Harr- oh…it's just Ced-dork." I murmured.

"Ced-dork? That's almost as good as pretty boy!" Fred laughed.

Cedric came up onto the deck, with Cho Chang, who he had come up with.

Everyone waited about a minuet and Krum came with Hermione in his arms.

"Hermione!!!!!" I called to my sister.

I ran to her as the two came onto the dock. I pulled her into huge twin huge.

"Hermione, what happened?" I asked.

"We were taken, because…because a champion would miss us the most…and were put under water. They had to rescue us." She said, calmly.

Wow. Victor Famous Quiddetch Star Krum would miss my sister the most.

Now the stress was back on. An hour had past, Harry wasn't up yet.

"It's okay, Haz. He'll come." Fred assured me, I wasn't so sure.

After fifteen minuets, we finally heard someone coming out of the water. Harry, with Ron holding onto him came out of the freezing water.

"HARRY, RON!" Hermione and I yelled, running at them.

We ran full speed, and hugged them both.

"Wow. This is some game." Harry told us.

**

Author note: Hey! Sorry for the slow update, my stupid Internet won't work! Curse you stupid wi fi!!!!!!!!

Hope you liked it, and hope you review to make feel appreciated!!!! : )


	27. Chapter 27

Author note: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!! Ok I got soooooooo many reviews in the first ten hours the last chapter was up!! I love you guys!! Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed! I couldn't believe how many reviews I got! Ok, lets see if I can get everyone who reviewed (if I forget you, you have full rights to yell at me through a review.) So here we go. Thanks to: baby-cakes, dansersrulegirl, Katie engle, bluebook butterfly, kimmybyn909, twilightingharrypotterfan

I don't own Harry Potter.

**

"Waaaaaakkkkkkeeee uuuuuupppppp!" A voice called.

"Ten more minuets…" I whined.

"Fred wants you." The voice said.

I sprung out of bed. I noticed Ginny was the voice. She was still wearing her pajamas, and she looked sleepy.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"Ya…Fred woke me up to get you. He didn't wanna invade your personal space but he was fine invading mine." She said, turning around and leaving.

I put a pair of light jeans on and a long sleeve almost skin tight dark blue shirt. My hair didn't look that great, so a slipped a blue barrette on my head.

I jogged downstairs to find my boyfriend sitting on a chair, waiting for me. The sky was still pretty dark behind him.

"Fred…what-?"

"I wanna show you something." He grabbed my hand, sending a chill up my body.

He pulled me out of the common room and into the halls. He led around corners and eventually outside. The brisk wind froze me. But, Fred wrapped his arm around my waist, warming me up.

I finally noticed he was taking my to the Owlery. He guided me up the steep stairs, and into the large circular room, packed with owls.

"Look at this." He whispered.

He showed me to the edge of the room, where there was a large oval window, without glass. The sun was rising up, and the sky was turning bright shades of orange and pink.

"Fred, this is beautiful!" I told him.

His eyes looked dreamily into mine. "Yes, yes it is. But ya know what more beautiful?

"Your eyes?" I asked.

"I was gonna say yours." He leaned into me, kissing me sweetly.

A few minuets later we heard a voice say, "Get a room."

Both our heads flew up to see none other then Draco Ferret Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Fred asked sounding disgusted.

"What is it a crime to send a letter now?" Draco asked.

"No." Fred said bitterly.

"See." Draco glanced at me. "You would think a smart mudblood would have more brains then to date Weasley." He smirked and left the Owlery without even sending a letter.

"That little-!" Fred started.

I grabbed his arms and held him back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Saving your butt from big trouble!"

"But he called you…and me…" Fred tried.

"Fred. It's okay; I know he's a stupid prat. No one's gonna change my mind about that prat Malfoy. Ever."

I reached Fred, and put his lips back on mine.

"Good…" He whispered.

We watched the rest of the sunrise, and then headed down to the great hall. We walked in to find almost a full table of Gryffindors.

"Well there they are! We thought you both _died_." George said, grinning.

We both just rolled our eyes and sat down next to each other. Hermione, Ron and Harry were across from me and Fred and George next to me.

"Harry, mate nice job with the task the other day." Fred told Harry.

"Thanks, Fred."

"Hey!" Ron said.

"What?" Asked a confused Fred.

"Why are you nice to my best friend but not me?" Ron asked.

"Well one, Harry's got a personality. Two, Harry's not an annoying prat. And three, you'll always just be my stupid git of a brother while Harry had room to expand and become a beautiful butterfly."

Everyone laughed, but Ron. Harry looked pretty freaked out.

We all eat breakfast, laughing and joking around.

About half an hour later Hermione stood up and said, "By guys, see ya later." "Where are you going? We don't have classes today," I said, laughing along with Fred.

Then Ron and Harry together said, "library?"

Hermione looked hurt and said, "For all of your information I have a date."

"With who?" I asked, excitedly.

She didn't respond, just left the hall, with a frown on her face.

"Well, that didn't go well." I whispered.

"She'll come around." Fred said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I hope…" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Aw, you guys are so coupley!" Angelina said, sitting down next to George.

Fred snorted, and George laughed a little.

**

"Uh, it's killing me! Who could she be dating?" I whined to Fred in the common room. We were the only two in the common room, which was odd for mid-day.

"Probably Krum, didn't she go to the ball with him?"

"I guessed that much! But I mean what could they be doing?" I asked, pacing through the scarlet room.

Fred was holing back insane laughter.

"Your so immature!" I yelled.

"You know you love me!" He said, jogging toward me, and hugging me.

I whispered in his ear, "Maybe…but that's still…"Okay I was laughing too.

We broke off, and Fred said, "We could find out if you wanted…I am the prankster of the school," He added, confidently.

"You mean spy?" I asked

"I've done it before…no one finds you if you know how to hide." He added.

"Like on who?"

He shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "I didn't like you dating Pretty Boy…"

"Fredrick Weasley, you did not spy on me!" I examined.

He blushed bright red.

"Uh…just show me how to spy on my sister and he mysterious boyfriend of hers." I gave in.

He grabbed my waist, and we walked outside, and I swear I heard him mumble something like, "I've found her bad side…_yes_!"

**

"This is hiding well?" I asked, while we crouched down in a bush, staring at Hermione sitting on a bench next to Krum.

"It's all I could find…" Fred murmured.

So this is what I learned from an hour after that of hiding in a bush with my boyfriend, spying on my sister:

Fred truly can't find hiding places.

Hermione and Krum don't do anything but sit there.

Krum doesn't talk much.

If Snape sees two kids of opposite gender in a bush, he assumes they're doing something inappropriate.

"Inappropriate bush activity" deducts one hundred points per person. And yes that's a direct rule.

"So what have we learned today?" I asked Fred, sitting back in the empty common room.

"That hiding in a bush with your girlfriends not a good idea, 'cause ol' grumpy pants thinks we are having-" He caught my glare and said, "doing something inappropriate. And that's a stupid conclusion."

"Fred that's not the point!" I sighed, " the point's that spying just leads to bad things." I added gently.

"I was only joking." He said, coming toward me and planting his lips on mine.

We just stood there, kissing until we heard someone wolf-whistle.

Fred and I broke off and I said, "George, is that necessary?"

"Of course my dear!" He said, while Angelina laughed next to him.

I rolled my eyes, and Fred grabbed my hand pulling me toward the Great Hall for dinner.

We were some of the first people there, and Hermione, Ron and Harry weren't there yet.

"Fred, I'm worried about the third task. It's gonna be full of creatures." I told him.

Fred sighed, "I know, but Harry's ready. And you just…have to believe he'll do good."

I sure hope he will.

**

Author note: Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get something up. I wont be able to update for a long time. Maybe for a week or too. I apologize I'm insanely busy. Please review, and I'll try to update soon. Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

Author note: I'M OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! Now, I really, REALLY love you guys!!! I'm glad my spellings been better…and it seems most like the story and Hazel. I'm really flattered, guys. So…. thanks to: Baby-Cakes, Danserrulgirzz, kumori gem, Anonimous, sonya18, and kimmybyn909!!!!!!!!

I do NOT own Harry Potter

**

Weeks later, I was sitting in an arena type place, but it was only a half circle. The other half was the start of a never-ending maze. The four champions would need to find the cup to win. It was placed in the middle by professor Moody.

There would be creatures inside that the champions would need to get through. Oh, and survive.

"Mr. Diggory…"Dumbledore started.

"You mean Pretty Ced-dork boy." I whispered in my boyfriend's ear.

Fred snorted.

"Will start first," Dumbledore continued, glaring at Fred, "Followed by Mr. Potter, Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacure."

The cannon sounded, and Ced-dork slowly walked into the maze. The bushes behind him closed, locking him inside.

Harry flowed a minuet later, and I almost made my lip bleed, from biting it so much. Fred wrapped his arm around my waist, attempting to comfort me.

Krum and Fleur soon followed. The crowd was silent, every eye on the maze that closed up. But, the thing was that you couldn't see anything.

About half an hour later everyone was talking.

"Fred…Harry's gonna die. I know it." I paced back and froth in front of Fred.

"How do you know?" He smirked.

"I just have a feeling…that someone's gonna die…"I whispered.

I sat down and an hour or two later I lost it.

"Fred, I can't take it."

I got up out of my seat; I strutted down and onto the fields toward the Quiddetch pitch.

I could hear Fred running after me, but I pretended to not know. But, he caught up to me. He grabbed me by the waist, and spun me around.

"What are you doing?" He asked, out of breath. I had just realized we were only feet away from the shack that held the broomsticks.

"Getting a broom." I said simply. I opened the door, and took the newest looking broom.

I started walking to mount my broom, but Fred grabbed the end tugging me down.

"Hey. Tell me what your doing." He demanded.

"Well…. I'm flying into the maze…to save Harry." And with that, Fred had accidentally let the broom slip, and I took of into the air.

"Sorry, Fred! I need to help Harry!" I said, guiltily.

He watched me soar off, high enough so no one would see me. When I reached the maze, I flew over it. I saw the maze seemed to go on forever. I didn't know how the heck I would find Harry. But, I was determined to.

It probably took an hour almost to find him. I ran into Krum (okay I was fifty feet above Krum…) but he really wasn't doing anything.

When I found Harry, he and Ced dork were running at a Cup, a cup that was glowing bright blue…the same cup that you had to touch to win.

The second I saw that cup, I felt something wrong. So, naturally (and probably stupidly) I dove at the cup, while Harry and Ced dork ran at it.

I don't know how it happened, but all three of us managed to touch the cup at the exact same time. I expected us to zoom back to school, and have a huge banner that read: winner!

Boy, was I wrong.

We went spinning around, the world around a blur. We seemed to be lifted off the ground, and the part of us touching the cup glued on. Out of nowhere we plummeted to earth, and landed (very painfully…).

I looked around. We were in a graveyard. There was an eerie green glow everywhere. Off into the distance was an old house, which looked ready to fall apart. There were headstones everywhere. One was a huge headstone. It was like a little platform, with a creature that looked like a dementor, with a scythe that read: Tom Riddle Senior.

Apparently Harry had read it too for he said, "Guys, we need to leave."

We both knew Tom Riddle Senior was You- Know-Who's dad.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming from off into the distance.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked, his voice shaking.

Harry seemed worried, and tried to push us both behind a large tombstone. Me, being weak, went flying behind. Ced dork however, told Harry that he needed to stay.

"Harry, I'm not hiding like a scared bi-" He stopped seeing my glare from behind the tombstone.

"Yes, Cedric." Harry said, sternly.

The footsteps got closer, and I hid again behind the large grave.

I could hear Harry and Cedric breathing hard, as they stood they're wands at the ready.

The footsteps ceased and I heard a scratchy voice hiss, "_Kill the one next to him…_"

"Avada Kedvera!" Another voiced yelped.

There was a flash of bright green light and Cedric's dead body landed feet away from me.

I could feel hot tears fill up my eyes. Guilt poured over me. Why had I been such a jerk to him? A few tears trickled down my face, but I made noise.

I heard a clatter of metal, and realized The Dementor's scythe pinned Harry against his metal body.

For a long time, maybe ten minuets, I heard nothing but silence, an odd silence that chilled my blood. Then, I heard a splash that sounded like something being dropped into water.

"Bone, of the father…." a voice whispered and another splash.

"Flesh…of the ser-servant…" There was a slash, and he yelped.

"And…Blood, of the enemy." His footsteps seemed to be going toward Harry. A second later, I heard Harry yell of pain.

There was light, I could even see with my back turned, and the water seemed to slosh around.

Next thing I knew I heard a cold voice that froze my insides say, "My wand, Wormtail."

I turned m head, so I could see what was happening, and I almost immediately regretted it.

A man in thin black robes stood proud. His skin was pale, like the moon. His eyes were slits, and his nose appeared flattened.

A short man, hunched over that resembled a rat to some degree, was handing the man a wand. It was a clean bone.

The man took his new wand, and presses it on his left arm. Almost at once, many clouds of black smoke came hurling in, and people stood. They, too had black robes on, and they wore masks, covering their faces.

"Welcome…my followers." The man went on about him being disappointed or something.

"Harry!" He exclaimed after a long lecture, "I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on what's left of my filthy father."

I almost choked. This man was Lord Voldemort.

I was too distracted, trying to put this all together to hear what he was saying to poor Harry in his cold, deadly voice.

I heard a thump, and Harry was on the ground.

"They've taught you how to duel?" Voldemort's voice said. "We bow."

Harry didn't want to bow, so Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry seemed to be forced to bow to the evil man.

"Cruicio!" He hissed.

Harry was thrown onto the ground, and he looked as if he was feeling the worse pain.

Voldemort threw the curse off, and Harry crawled next to me, hidden from the evil.

"Hazel. I don't know what you did, or what you were thinking. But, I need you to leave. Now." Harry whispered, very sternly.

"No." I said, simply.

"Hazel."

"Is little Harry Potter scared?" Voldemort hissed.

Harry gritted his teeth, and crawled out, to fight him.

"Cruico!" Voldemort flew a curse at Harry.

Harry began twitching madly on the ground; I just couldn't take it any more. My best friends did not deserve this.

"Av-"

I cut the mad man off, jumping out from behind the tombstone and yelling, "Crucio!" I shot of energy flew through my arm. Voldemort was sent flying back.

He got up almost immediately, and attempted to kill me, but Harry managed to through a spell at him at the same moment.

The two wands seemed to create a light between the two tips of wands. The light poured out red and blue, and mixed in the middle of them.

Suddenly, mists of people sprouted out. First came Cedric Diggory.

"Hazel…"He whispered.

"Cedric…I'm so sorry. For everything." A tear fell down my cheek.

"Just promise you'll remember me." He told me. "Harry, bring my body back to my father. Please." His eyes were misty and full of sadness.

Two people came out of the wands…. Harry's parents. His father, James started to speak, but I saw Voldemort ready to strike.

"BREAK THE CONNECTION, HARRY!" I yelled.

Harry looked around, but broke his wand off. We both ran to Cedric's body, and making sure I was touching Harry and Cedric I shouted, "Accio cup!" And the cup flew at us.

And we spun out of the graveyard and, hopefully, somewhere where I could cry on my boyfriends shoulder…and hope I wasn't arrested.

Author note: I do enjoy cliffhangers…. don't you??? Muahahaa… please oh please review!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya!


	29. Chapter 29

Author note: MUHAHAHAAA!!! Cliffhanger! Ok, I'm done. Thanks to: Bluebookbutterfly, La Boheme's mimi, dancersrulgirrl, Katie Engle and Jesseloverlean!!!!!!!!! You guys are amazing! I can't believe how many reviews I have! I remember for the first like, month this story was up I had none! All right, your dieing to see what happens so here we go!

I do not own Harry Potter.

The cup spun rapidly around and around (and around and around…) and then we plummeted toward Earth. We landed right in front of the entrance to the maze, right in front of the whole school.

Everyone cheered, thinking Harry had won. I felt hot tears fall out of my eyes, and I faintly heard a scream.

Everything seemed blurry, and all I caught was professors running around, and students freaking out.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed, with Hermione kneeling on the floor next to me, George standing on my other side, and Fred propped up on the edge of the bed, with his hand in mine.

My eyes fluttered open, and George gasped, "She's not dead!"

Fred and Hermione glared at him, and I just laughed.

"Hey, how ya doin' Haz?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands in mine.

"I feel weak and basically terrible."

"Hazel, what happened?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, I kinda flew into the maze, and grabbed onto the cup along with HARRY! Where is he? Is he okay?" I screamed.

"Well, he's kinda freaking out…. especially because we just found out Moody's really a Death Eater in disguise. He's kinda frazzled." George told me.

This actually fit. 'Moody' must have charmed the cup, so Harry would be sent to the graveyard. It worked.

"So…so…. everything. What's gonna happen? I mean, You-Know-Who's back, and… and…" I was breathing really heavily.

"Hey, we're all in this together. Your not alone, Haz." Fred comforted me.

For the first time, I realized how much Fred cared about me. His warm smile told me he was serious, and that maybe, maybe he lo…

"Guys, do you think I could have a minuet with Fred?" I asked.

George snickered and said, "Just, remember, it's a public place…"

Hermione scowled and said, "Sure."

Her and George left out of site. There was only one other person in the room, a small boy, probably a second year on the opposite side of the room, asleep.

"Fred, I'm sorry I just…left you. I should of told you, and listened."

"I'm glad you didn't. Haz, Harry was telling us, you're the reason he's alive." Fred looked me in the eyes.

I kind of was… I mean if I didn't accio the cup, and crucio voldy…

"Well, I think there was more to it then me." I said modestly.

"Nope." Fred said, holding his chin up high.

"Fred…when I was in the graveyard all I could think was… was what if I die and never get too tell Fred that I lo-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

Fred slightly grinned, "You what?" He said, his voice full of confidence.

"I-" I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him. His arms wrapped around my small waist, and mine around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

His eyes lit up and our arms still around each other he said, "I love you more then you could ever imagine, Haz."

I smiled, and Fred kissed my cheek.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I told him.

The next day, I got the great pleasure of sitting in the headmaster's office with my best friend, telling him exactly what happened.

"An then Hazel did accio and got the cup." Harry said.

"Then it took us back to the stadium." I finished.

"Yes," Dumbledore thought, "So, just to make this clear, Ms. Granger you did in fact use an unforgivable curse?"

I sighed. "Yes, sir. But, I was only trying to save Harry."

He put a hand up. "I do not blame you. You, it seems, Ms. Granger is the reason Mr. Potter is alive."

"Thanks you, sir." I whispered.

"Now, Harry." Dumbledore continued, "How exactly did Wormtail bring back Voldemort?"

"Well, he did this potion, where he used, Voldemorts dad's bone, his own flesh and my… my blood."

"Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy." I repeated in a soft voice.

Dumledore's eyes got big, "Harry, your blood runs through this man, now." He waited a minuet then said, "You too are excused. Oh, and fifty points each to Gryffindor, for your brave behavior"

Harry and I practically ran outside the old man's office.

Once we were out Harry said, "Hazel, I wanna thank you… for saving my life."

I smiled, "Hey, what are friends for? You would've done the same for me."

The two of us, both holding scars from the night in the graveyard, both having witnessed Voldemort rising, both best friends, we skipped off to the common room.

_I was back, back behind the tombstone in the eerie graveyard. _

_ Cedric's dead body collapsed only a foot away from me; tears fell down my face. There was a cackling laugh, and I let out a scream of terror. _

"Haz! Are you okay?"

My eyes flew open, and I saw my boyfriends, in blue pajama pants and a gray t-shirt, standing in the doorway.

I was breathing heavy, and was clutching my blankets.

"You screamed so loud it woke my dorm up." Fred said.

He walked closer and said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Don't think you can lie to me." Fred said, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing…just a nightmare." I said, my eyes not meeting his.

"Hey." Fred said, grabbing my chin gently, and looking me in the eyes. "You can tell me. You can tell me _anything_, Haz. I love you." He said seriously.

"I…I was having a nightmare about…abut Cedric…di-dieing." I stuttered.

A look of worry flew across Fred's face. "Haz…" He put a strong arm around me and gave me a hug with it. "Haz, he died nobly. He'll always be remembered as a hero."

This meant a lot coming from Fred- he hated Cedric.

"But, the last thing he saw of me, was I glaring at him…" I felt a tear gild down my face.

"Haz, he dated you, he knows how amazing you are." He said, managing a grin.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"My room's gonna be waiting. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow morning, k?"

"See you then." I told my sweet boyfriend.

He shut the door, and I pulled the blankets up, and fell into a deep sleep about Fred.

The few weeks later, I was at breakfast with my head resting on Fred's warm shoulder, while his hand was around my waist. Harry, Ron and Hermione were across from me, and next to Fred were George and Angelina.

"Guys, can you tell me exactly what happened after we got back from the graveyard?" I asked, I'd been dieing to know.

"Alright." Hermione spoke. "Well, almost immediately you passed out. Fred took you to the hospital."

"Then, "Harry spoke next. " Moody took me to his office. He was asking questions about the graveyard. Then, his polyjuice potion used off, and he became Barty Crouch Jr. He's a death eater. So, he was helping me to get me to the graveyard."

"That's basically it." Ron finished.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing on to Fred's hand.

We ate a grim breakfast, conversations buzzing around us. After breakfast, we all went to the common room; our classes had all been canceled.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all sat down at a table, but Fred and I broke off, and sat down on the couch by the fire. My legs were to my side, up on the couch and my head was resting on Fred's shoulder again.

"Haz, I can't believe school ends next week. I'm gonna miss you _so _much." Fred told me, rubbing my back.

"I know. It seems like I'll never see you!"

"Haz, you can go three months without your cool, amazing, totally hot boyfriend."

I looked up and him and we both laughed.

"ya, plus your not all that hot." I said smugly.

"Oh, really?" Fred asked, his eyebrows rose.

We were both sitting straight up, looking directly in each other's eyes.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He said, flipping his hair.

He started chasing me around the room. I jumped over a fallen chair, and through people.

But, after a while he caught me around the waist.

"Hey!" I yelped.

People around us seemed to be mad that we were making so much noise.

But, Neither of us cared. Fred started to tickle me.

"Fred!" I screamed, through my laughter.

"Hey, people are trying to read and study!" Hermione nagged.

Fred then grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the grounds, where he chased me around again. That is until I got on a broom, then he just pulled me back down and tickled me a ton…again.

I guess in times of darkness, there's still a light flashing on.

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, and short update. I've been soooooo busy, the past like two weeks; I've had about five minuets all together to myself. So, the next chapter should be up by Sunday or Monday, but no promises, I'm busy on Saturday….Please review, I hope you liked the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Author note: Thanks to Bunnylove0302, and baby-cakes for the reviews!!!!! Alright, here's the next chapter (who's proud I got it up earlier then I thought I would?) Sorry it's a bit short.

I dropped my last thing into my jammed trunk. I basically had everything I own in there, except my wand, and the jeans and a pink tank top I was wearing.

I latched up my trunk, and heaved it up onto my bed, where we needed to place it in order for it to get onto the train.

"Hermione, I'm gonna take a walk." I told my sister, who was still packing.

"Alright. But, the train leaves in an hour, so come back after forty five minuets."

"Got it." I promised.

I jogged down the stairs to the common room, and out the door. I worked my way out of the castle and into the grounds. I saw the way Fred had once taken me, and I went that way.

I carried along, until I reached the tree we sat at before. The bright flowers were blooming and in the strong wind, a few would fly away.

I sat down on the big root that came out of the tree. I had a beautiful view of a small part of the lake, I knew held no creatures.

My hair blew quietly behind me in the wind.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and someone sat down next to me.

"Hey." Fred said.

"Hi." I replied.

"What's wrong, Haz?" Fred asked.

I pretended to look happy, "Nothing."

Fred wasn't buying it. "Look, I've known you for four years, I know when something's bothering you, Haz."

"Well, I'm just gonna really miss you."

"Alright. Now what's _really _on your mind?"

I sighed. "Well…. I don't know…I just feel so guilty about Cedric…"

"Haz, you didn't kill him."

"I know." I sighed again. "But, if I had convinced him not to enter…"

Fred put his hands on my shoulders, "Haz. Don't feel like that. Please."

We both sat there for a long time, but finally he poke again.

"Haz, I'm really gonna miss you." He said sincerely.

"I'm gonna miss you. It feels like you're the only person I can talk to about anything I want."

"Hey," He said, grabbing my hand. "We'll write to each other. Right?"

I laughed, and then nodded. "Of course!"

"Great." And he planted his lip on mine, a strong wind blew pink flower down on our heads.

We broke away, and Fred grabbed a flower, putting it behind my ear.

"A beautiful flower for a flawless girl."

Later, hand in hand we walked down toward the Hogwarts express.

"Wanna it with the sweetest boyfriend ever?" Fred asked.

"Sure…where is he?"

Fred hit me gently on my arm. We both laughed.

"Hazel!" I heard my sister shout.

Her, Harry and Ron came running up at us.

"Wanna sit with us?" Ron asked.

"Well, I just told Fred I'd sit with him…maybe we could all sit together?" I said, hopeful.

Fred and Ron looked like they didn't like that, but agreed.

We walked down the halls inside the train looking for a seat.

"Hey, Weasley!" Someone shouted at Fred. "What? Can't find a girl your own age?" Him and some people around him laughed.

Fred looked hurt, but kept walking.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"No one, just a ruddy Slytherin." Fred muttered.

It took us a while, but eventually we found a compartment. I sat in a window seat, next to Fred with Harry on the other side of him. Across from me were Hermione and Ron next to her.

"Fred, where's George?" I asked.

"With Angelina." Fred said simply, putting his arm around me.

We round on, the Weasley boys surprisingly not fighting, all the way back to London.

Eventually, we got off the train and onto platform nine and three quarters. I saw everyone from Hogwarts my friends, my enemies and people I didn't even know grabbing their luggage and heading home.

We all found our bags, and began saying out goodbyes.

I hugged Ron first. "Bye, Ron! Tell your family I saw hello. And don't forget to write!"

"Alright, Hazel. Bye."

I went to Harry next. "Harry, I want to thank you for saving me in the graveyard…. don't let your aunt and uncle beat you up, okay?" I hugged him.

"I'll try. But, thank you."

Hermione hugged me but I said, "Hermione I'll see you at home!"

I turned to Fred last. "Fred."  
"Haz."

"Fred, I'm gonna miss you so much." I told him.

He grabbed my waist, and kissed me sweetly. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I said honestly.

"Don't forget to write." We said together.

"Tell your family hello." I told him.

He nodded.

He kissed me one last time and we headed toward our own families.

I worked my way over to my mum, dad and sister.

"Hazel!" my mum shouted, both her and my dad giving me a hug.

"Who was that boy?" Mum asked.

I blushed. "Fred." I whispered.

"He's cute." Mum told me. "He's a keeper.

We all laughed.

My family walked toward the car. We walked away from the train, the Weasley's, the wizarding world… my world.

But, I knew I still had one connection. I was able to write. I knew that I'd see my friends soon enough.

But, I also knew that a war was coming.

THE END!!! NOW PLEASE YOU'LL BE VERY CONFUSED UNLESS YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE.

Authors note: so, I finished four years. I'm going to make a sequel called…well I don't know what I should call it, if you have ideas tell me. But it will be Hazel's last three years of Hogwarts. I should be posting it…soon. Maybe by next weekend. I really would appreciate to hear your thoughts about the story, and any ideas for the sequel.

I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS REVIEWED; YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY, KEEP IT UP!!!!!!!!

I hope you all have liked the story, and will read the sequel. I'll make sure to put in the summery it's the sequel, so just check my profile or something… all right.

I hope you have enjoyed Hazel and her life and friends.

Thanks to all.


	31. Authors Note

Author note: I just wanna make sure everyone knows the title of the fourth friend is LOVE, WAR AND HAZ.

I truly love all of you have took the time to read and reviews my story, it means the world to me. You all give me great compliments and criticism. I really hope you'll read the rest of Hazel's journey, I have some plot twists in mind I think you guys will enjoy.

Again, thanks and please visit my other stories and my sequel.

THANKS!

-weasleygirl31 (grace)


End file.
